Membre honoraire
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Dragon et Sabo s'apprêtent à accueillir une invitée d'un genre très particulier à Baltigo. Comment va-t-elle réagir en leur présence ? Va-t-elle se sentir chez elle ? Comment sera-t-elle perçue ? Ou la rencontre fatidique entre Sabo et Robin.
1. Partie I

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

Cette fanfiction peut être vue comme la suite de **Temps perdu **

* * *

**Partie I**

* * *

Sabo avisa une nouvelle fois le journal afin de vérifier s'il n'avait pas rêvé les instructions données par Luffy à son équipage. Il souriait grandement, les commissures de ses lèvres atteignant presque ses oreilles. A côté de lui, Dragon, lisait le même article, et il semblait attendre le fin mot de l'histoire de la part de son second. En raison de son état actuel, le jeune homme restait le plus souvent assis, ou effectuait des tâches administratives, assurait la liaison entre les commandants, les pays affiliés et les opérations en cours.

-Quelle est l'origine de ce sourire ?

Le bras droit tourna ses yeux vers son supérieur, comme s'il n'avait pas compris le fin mot de l'histoire, mais il se reprit, Dragon étudiait savamment les gens, avant de poser la moindre question.

-Et bien, Luffy est en vie et si j'ai bien décodé ses intentions, il veut que ses amis demeurent là où ils sont pendant deux ans afin d'être plus forts. Nico Robin a été trouvée par plusieurs des nôtres, elle sera deux ans en notre compagnie !

Dragon leva presque les yeux au ciel devant tant d'innocence, et en même temps, elle était tellement rafraichissante, il découvrait un autre Sabo, non, c'était lui qui se redécouvrait. Il devait avouer que leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant quand il avait appris que son second, une des personnes qu'il estimait le plus, était en fait le frère de son fils. Il avait été sacrément étonné, or, c'était une très bonne nouvelle. Leurs liens s'étaient raffermis, si c'était le cas de le dire.

-Et ? Tu sais, elle vient en tant qu'alliée, en aide. Pas en tant que subordonnée de Luffy.

Sabo fit la moue, certes, Dragon avait tout à fait raison, cela dit, dans certaines circonstances, il était rabat-joie.

-Avouez-le, c'est une bonne occasion d'en savoir plus sur lui, non ?

Sans compter que lorsqu'Ivankov allait revenir à Baltigo, et qu'il allait faire son rapport sur Marineford, Sabo allait l'assaillir de questions !

-C'est vrai. Attention, ce sera quand même délicat d'obtenir sa confiance, elle est recherchée par tous les pays depuis le massacre de son peuple. Attends un peu avant de lui annoncer que tu es le membre inconnu de la fratrie, donc supposément mort. Et si Luffy le pense, je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu le désir de parler des événements désastreux de son enfance.

Son second soupira :

-Vous avez raison, comme toujours, or, j'ai suffisamment perdu de temps, vous ne croyez pas ?

Dragon haussa un sourcil faussement étonné :

-Penses-tu que la décennie passée en notre compagnie l'a été ?

Sabo se récria :

-Non ! C'est que… je n'aime pas mentir. Surtout à quelqu'un d'aussi proche de ma famille. J'aurais l'impression de l'utiliser. De me jouer de Nico Robin. J'aurais l'impression de me servir d'elle.

Ce fut au tour de Dragon de lâcher un soupir, imitant son homme de confiance.

-Tu sais, on vient d'annoncer l'exécution d'Ace, elle croira surtout que tu te moques de son capitaine. J'apprécie énormément ta franchise, comme depuis notre rencontre, et je trouve qu'elle est exceptionnelle, parfois, cependant, il vaut mieux que la vérité soit délayée.

Le blond parut perplexe :

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Dis-moi, si tu avais conservé des souvenirs, te serais-tu rendu de ton plein gré au Royaume de Goa ? Tu avais l'air de détester tes parents.

-J'avais envoyé une lettre d'adieu à mes frères, afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Maintenant, ça sonne comme un mot de suicide. C'était sans doute proche de la vérité d'ailleurs. J'aurais écrit que j'étais en vie et entre de bonnes mains.

-Même sans éprouver le désir de revoir ta famille d'adoption ?

Embarrassé, Sabo marmonna :

-Et bien, si quand même.

Dragon poussa le bouchon un peu plus loin :

-Comment auraient-ils réagi s'ils savaient que tu étais encore en vie mais que tu ne voulais plus rentrer mais que tu voulais encore de leurs nouvelles ?

Son bras droit conserva le silence pendant quelques minutes :

-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Luffy aurait tout balayé dans sa tête, Ace aurait été une autre histoire. Il m'aurait pardonné très difficilement. J'étais son seul vrai ami, comme il le disait de temps à autre. Ca aurait été une trahison.

Il se pinça les lèvres, ainsi que l'arête du nez.

-Ils auraient été obligés de me cacher, comme une tare, chez Dadan, ils m'auraient enfermé, je veux dire, toute l'île était au courant, mon exécution a été flagrante. Personne n'aurait songé à toucher le corps d'une personne ayant été condamnée par un Dragon Céleste. J'aurais fini par étouffer.

Le meneur des révolutionnaires parut ravi par cette prise de conscience :

-Je suis heureux que tu sois parvenu à cette conclusion.

-Bon sang, vous êtes en train de me dire que mon amnésie a été une bonne chose en fin de compte ?

-D'un certain point de vue, Sabo, d'un certain point de vue. Elle t'aura au moins aidé à aplanir certaines choses. Certes, elle ne t'aura pas permis de sauver Ace, de repartir sur d'autres bases.

Sabo grimaça :

-Décidément, vous êtes la sagesse même ! C'est agaçant.

Dragon afficha un air plus grave :

-Crois-moi, il m'arrive de commettre des erreurs. Notamment au sujet de ma famille, cela dit, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Il aurait dû demander à Garp des nouvelles de Luffy plus souvent, et surtout s'il s'était fait des amis, il aurait eu connaissance de Portgas D. Ace et Sabo bien plus tôt. Il aurait fait en sorte de déposer le garçon amnésique auprès de sa famille d'adoption et aurait épargné des souffrances inutiles à ces deux enfants. Et pourtant, il n'aurait jamais eu l'insigne honneur de rencontrer celui qui serait son meilleur homme, quelqu'un dont la fougue était légendaire parmi ses troupes, une source de motivation éternelle.

-Ne te tracasse pas trop, profite d'être vivant.

Encore pensif, Sabo ajouta :

-Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

Dragon répondit :

-Je t'écoute.

-J'aimerais bien être celui qui accueillera Nico Robin, c'est possible ?

Dragon pouffa de rire :

-Tu es si prévisible, mais soit.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Le jour J, le jeune homme piaffait d'impatience, alors que sa camarade Koala secouait sa tête de droite à gauche, attendrie. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, Sabo ne tenait plus en place, elle découvrait un autre homme, quelqu'un qui avait besoin de rattraper le temps perdu, en quelque sorte. Il avait beau être un des éléments les plus sérieux et un des grands stratèges de leur mouvement, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de jeune.

-Il semble qu'elle arrivera en cours de soirée.

Koala passa sa main sur les épaules de son meilleur ami, la personne sur qui elle pouvait se reposer en toutes circonstances. Tout comme il n'hésitait pas à lui confier des tâches de la plus haute importance.

-Argument de plus pour se montrer patient. Notre port n'est qu'à trente minutes de marche.

Il avait encore beaucoup de pain sur la planche, des rapports à compléter, des lettres à signer, des cartes à analyser, à assembler des informations les unes aux autres. On le voyait comme un monstre de combat parmi ses ennemis, or, il se montrait fin détective et parfois plus malin que certains des plans les plus audacieux de la marine à leur encontre.

-Tout va bien se passer.

Le jeune homme s'afféra à ses tâches du jour, enchainant les dossiers les uns après les autres, compulsa les archives de leur groupe, tout en aidant les jeunes recrues à s'améliorer. Koala était une aide merveilleuse, dont il ne saurait se passer.

-Je crois qu'il est temps.

Robin ne s'attendait pas à voir Dragon dès son arrivée à Baltigo, au contraire. C'était un homme occupé, devant coordonner plusieurs choses à la fois, aussi, elle ne fut pas surprise de rencontrer une personne légèrement plus âgée de son capitaine. Cependant, la jeunesse de son capitaine était une preuve qu'il ne fallait pas se méprendre sur les apparences. Elles étaient trompeuses.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Nico Robin.

L'archéologue des Chapeaux de Paille sourit, mais ce n'était pas l'expression franche qu'elle arborait en compagnie de ses coéquipiers, non, c'était une mine polie, courtoise.

-Je vous remercie.

Son interlocuteur, un blond, portant un long manteau et un chapeau haut-de-forme avisa la foule assemblée.

-Veuillez me suivre. Quant à vous autres, reposez-vous, rassemblez vos affaires et donnez votre rapport à Dragon dès que possible.

Robin se dit qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix, mais comme son capitaine lui avait ordonnée de rester là où elle était, elle n'allait pas rechigner devant un salut. Elle risqua un regard en arrière, certains paraissaient déçus.

-Beaucoup attendent votre venue depuis des années, alors ne vous étonnez pas si on vous perçoit comme une déesse dans un premier temps.

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de trouver ces gens charmants, et elle eut une pensée pour Usopp, quelque part dans l'océan, si un jour il inventait une histoire au sujet de prétendus miracles qu'il était capable de produire, nul doute qu'on le verrait comme un messie.

Son guide s'enquit des conditions de voyage, ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit le plus sincèrement possible, ne voyant pas d'intérêt à casser l'image des gens qui l'avait sauvée de cet odieux pont, elle les présenta sous leur meilleur jour.

-Je vois, certains en font un peu de trop.

Il essayait certainement de la mettre à l'aise, cela dit, il pensait avoir omis un détail majeur.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Sabo. Si vous avez des questions à poser, n'hésitez pas à venir vers moi.

Robin fronça les sourcils, c'était à peu près ce que tout le monde avait dit et redit sur le bateau. Avaient-ils tous répété leur discours à l'avance ?

-Merci.

Ils gravirent en silence l'escalier de pierre menant à ce qui semblait être une forteresse à l'abandon. Un bâtiment purement utilitaire.

-Voici notre quartier général.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme, visiblement un grand habitué des lieux, lui présenta les lieux principaux, des endroits qui seraient susceptibles d'intéresser la jeune femme. Tels que la bibliothèque, la salle des archives et une place assez curieuse, entre le terrain d'entrainement avec du matériel de sport, et une arène.

-Cet espace sert pour les démonstrations, ce n'est pas pour le spectacle.

Le blond lui parla des salles de cours pour les enfants recueillis par leur groupe, des êtres ayant perdu leurs parents ou ne désirant pas retourner chez eux.

-Nous leur apprenons la base, la lecture, l'écriture et le calcul. Plus tard viennent les mathématiques, qui vont de pair avec les leçons de navigation, des études en philosophie, en histoire, en histoire militaire et comment se fondre dans la masse. D'autres sélectionnent des cours de sciences ou de langues voire d'art en fonction de leurs affinités.

L'archéologue pouffa, ce qui fit s'arrêter son vis-à-vis :

-Oui ?

-J'imagine que vous ne vous battez pas contre le gouvernement mondial en leur comptant fleurette.

Le dénommé Sabo saisit la perche au vol et s'esclaffa :

-En effet, d'où les nombreuses salles d'arts martiaux, en résumé, vous avez l'embarras du choix, nous offrons tout ce qui peut exister dans ce monde au niveau du domaine de compétences. A vous de vous fondre parmi nous.

Robin faillit répliquer, mais il sembla que son interlocuteur ait prévu sa réaction :

-Mais je suppose que vous voudrez rejoindre votre capitaine aussi tôt que possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Rassuré qu'au moins un la comprenait parmi les révolutionnaires, elle lui adressa son expression la plus franche :

-Tout à fait.

Sabo se retourna, intimant à la femme de le suivre. Ils montèrent des escaliers interminables, du moins à ce qui semblait à Robin. Sans doute, qu'elle éprouvait de l'impatience et qu'elle désirait se reposer. Elle n'avait pas de vêtements, elle avait eu un repas sur le bateau, mais elle tuerait pour avoir un lit.

Robin fut ravie quand son jeune guide lui dit qu'ils avaient atteint le dernier étage de la structure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtres, elle avait une vision panoramique de la mer de toutes parts. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé ce spectacle romantique, poétique, idyllique, c'était avant de se rappeler où elle était et avec qui.

-Le bureau de Dragon est derrière cette double-porte.

Bizarrement, le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle allait réellement rencontrer l'homme le plus recherché au monde, le meneur de cette armée libératrice, le père de son capitaine. Etait-elle excitée à l'idée de rencontrer cette personne en raison de ses liens avec Luffy ? Un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Au moins, elle serait en mesure de lui faire confiance.

Son guide frappa à la porte, et un son claironnant résonna derrière les pans de bois massif.

-Après vous.

Robin esquissa un mouvement de la tête, remerciant le jeune homme de lui avoir ouvert la porte.

La pièce dans laquelle elle pénétra était lumineuse, spacieuse, offrait une vue imprenable sur la mer et était dépourvue de la moindre décoration superflue. C'était un espace fonctionnel, professionnel, démontrant que le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire n'était pas une personne s'attachant au luxe, ni à la beauté des choses. Puis l'homme lui-même, grand, massif, les épaules larges, dégageant un charisme presque écrasant. L'intelligence brillant dans ses yeux était un autre signe de puissance.

Ainsi, voilà quoi ressemblait l'homme le plus recherché, le plus redouté.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, même si je pense que cette formule a souvent été répétée aujourd'hui, depuis votre débarquement.

La petite pointe caustique n'était pas pour déplaire à Robin.

-Vous connaissez déjà Sabo. Donc, je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter mon second.

Son second ?

-Si le gouvernement mondial semble sous-estimer la jeunesse, voyez qui ils choisissant au poste d'amiral, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Avait-il lu en elle ?

-Je pense qu'il vous l'a déjà dit, mais si vous avez un souci, vous pouvez vous reposer sur lui. Il me transmettra le message plus tard.

Comment Sabo avait-il réussi à gagner la confiance d'un tel individu ?

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Dragon haussa un sourcil surpris, cependant, il se reprit très vite, un éclat singulier naquit dans ses pupilles sombres comme la nuit.

-Peu de gens viennent ici pour le plaisir, surtout par nécessité, cela dit, je pense que vous parlez de Luffy. A présent que le gouvernement mondial a eu la gentillesse de dévoiler ma famille au grand jour, ce n'est plus la peine de le cacher.

L'archéologue le rassura :

-Après ma libération des mains du CP-9, Garp nous a rendu visite, il nous l'a révélé.

Sabo leva la tête, sincèrement surpris, et se tourna vers son chef, le meneur et son second se dévisagèrent pendant de longues minutes avant de poursuivre :

-Au moins, voilà une bonne chose de faite, je ne croyais pas qu'un jour Garp me devancerait à ce sujet.

Le blond choisit d'intervenir :

-Le connaissant, avec ses secrets bien gardés, c'est surprenant, mais soit, c'était le bon moment de le dévoiler, non ?

L'historienne se tourna vers le second de Dragon :

-Vous le connaissez ? J'imagine que vous l'avez déjà affronté.

Sabo se détourna, comme à l'évocation d'un sourire d'enfance particulièrement gênant, quelque chose qu'on aurait préféré enfouir au fond de son crâne et oublier.

-Disons que je suis un ami d'enfance d'Ace et de Luffy, Garp a décidé de nous entrainer tous les trois. Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer les séquelles sur mon corps. Un frère pour être plus précis.

Dragon coupa court à la discussion :

-Sabo, tu lui montreras ses quartiers et son emploi du temps d'entrainement ?

Le père de Luffy fixa la jeune femme :

-Nous nous doutions que vous ne rejoindriez pas notre mouvement et si Sabo a deviné juste, vous ne resterez ici que deux années. Autant vous renforcer.

Le visage de Robin s'éclaira :

-Même si je suis selon vos propres termes, la lumière de la révolution ?

Dragon afficha un sourire presque carnassier :

-Je ne suis pas un homme à retenir quelqu'un contre sa volonté. Si vous le désirez, je peux même ordonner à quelqu'un de vous déposer à un endroit de votre choix.

-C'est très gentil à vous, mais je viens d'un long voyage et je souhaiterais surtout me reposer.

L'homme se tourna vers son bras droit :

-Sabo ?

Le second se redressa aussitôt :

-Oui ?

-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Le blond aux allures de prince se releva :

-Très bien. Suivez-moi.

La jeune femme suivit son hôte en-dehors de la pièce. Cela dit, plusieurs questions la turlupinaient, comment ce jeune pouvait-il être le frère de Luffy ? Et d'Ace ?

-Vous avez dit être son frère.

Sabo cessa aussitôt de marcher, et s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

-Effectivement, je sais que le moment a été mal choisi pour vous le révéler, cependant, c'est mieux ainsi. Quand nous étions enfants, Ace, Luffy et moi faisions les quatre-cents coups ensemble, à tel point que nous sommes devenus frères, nous nous sommes adoptés les uns, les autres. Evidemment, Garp m'a aussi accepté à sa manière. Malheureusement, j'ai quitté mes frères un peu plus tôt que prévu, quand j'ai pris la mer, j'ai eu la malchance de tomber sur un Dragon Céleste. Cette personne m'a assassiné, me faisait perdre la mémoire. Dragon m'a sauvé lui-même d'une mort certaine. Je n'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs en même temps que j'ai appris la mort d'Ace.

Robin éprouva de la compassion pour ce jeune homme, perdre la mémoire représentait quelque chose de terrible pour l'histoire qu'elle était.

-Comment peut-on survivre… sans savoir qui on est ?

Sabo eut un sourire amer :

-En fait, quand j'ai été recueilli dans l'armée, on m'a offert de suivre des cours, un entrainement, et plus tard une position. Ca fait dix ans que je suis ici et que je vis ici. Je connais à peu près tout le monde. Tout le monde me tutoie, par conséquent. Pour répondre à votre question, j'ai blindé mon cerveau de connaissances pour combler le manque. Ceci dit, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ma vie privée.

Il se figea :

-Si vous revoyez Luffy, ne lui dites pas que je suis vivant, je dois le faire moi-même.

Robin acquiesça, encore troublée par ces révélations. Elle venait de rencontrer deux autres membres de la famille de Luffy le même jour rien que ça !

-Je suis désolée pour votre perte.

Les yeux de Sabo se voilèrent :

-Merci. Je n'en espérais pas tant.

Robin haussa un sourcil :

-Pourquoi ?

Sabo fit la grimace :

-J'aurais dû être là, avec eux, à Marineford.

Le jeune homme pressa le pas, la faisant passer par plusieurs corridors et deux escaliers, le jeune homme poussa la porte et lui offrit un trousseau de clés. L'historienne eut un sursaut de surprise. C'étaient les siennes ? Et cette chambre était tellement lumineuse, éclairée, avec une vue sur la plage, et un balcon. Une sensation de liberté la prit aussitôt.

-Voici votre logement. Vous avez à votre disposition une bibliothèque, un secrétaire et une salle-de-bains.

Une enveloppe de papier kraft se trouvait sur une petite table, à son intention visiblement, la jeune femme l'effleura du doigt.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-A vous de l'ouvrir.

Le paquet contenait un plan de la base, et Robin eut une pensée bien malgré elle pour Zoro, une présentation de ses instructeurs, et de son emploi du temps.

-Le mess est ici. Rafraichissez-vous, vous trouverez des vêtements à votre taille dans une armoire, je vous retrouve dans une heure. Ca vous va ?

Robin acquiesça, et Sabo referma la porte derrière elle, la jeune femme s'installa sur le lit, le visage entre les mains, tout avait été si rapide, sa libération du pont par le biais des révolutionnaires, la mort d'Ace, l'ordre de Luffy, la découverte de Baltigo et de deux membres de la famille de son capitaine. C'était à peine si elle avait eu le temps de se retrouver ou ne serait-ce que de souffler. Elle regarda l'heure, un petit réveil avait été installé sur une table de chevet. Elle se leva, et fouilla dans l'armoire. Les vêtements correspondaient à ses goûts. On s'était renseigné sur leur équipage. Robin n'aimait pas trop être surveillée, mais elle était certaine que Dragon voulait que tous les membres de l'équipage de son fils soient dignes de confiance. La raison d'un père. Il n'intervenait pas dans la vie courante de l'équipage, le laissait faire sa propre vie, c'était une bonne chose en soi. Lentement, elle marcha vers la salle-de-bains, où une douche et une baignoire l'attendaient. Elle choisit la douche, ressortit dix minutes plus tard, pour se rhabiller. Elle se regarda dans une glace, accrochée au mur. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Elle décida de programmer le réveil pour dans trente minutes, afin de piquer un somme. Elle était exténuée et affamée.

Quand elle se réveilla, dans des draps entortillés, les cheveux emmêlés, elle se sentait mieux, pas reposée, mieux. Elle esquissa une grimace, courbaturée. Finalement, elle demanderait à voir un médecin. Elle avait cru avoir tenu le choc, en fait, non. Elle pouffa, elle était sûre que Sabo serait ravi de lui venir en aide. Comme le reste de l'armée révolutionnaire. Elle se coiffa sommairement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque. Encore une fois, la plupart des ouvrages correspondaient à ses goûts. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, après tout, ils voulaient qu'elle se sente parfaitement à l'aise chez eux. C'était un traitement largement supérieur que tout ce qu'elle avait reçu jusque-là, sauf chez les Chapeaux de Paille, sa première vraie famille depuis son enfance. Et puis, apparemment, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, autant découvrir autre chose, non ?

On frappa à sa porte, la jeune femme alla ouvrir, pour découvrir une autre femme de petite taille, les cheveux roux, des yeux bleus qui en disaient beaucoup sur sa vie, plus que ne le montrait son expression douce et joviale.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Koala et…

-Bon sang ! Tu m'as devancé !

Voilà qui expliquait la venue, apparemment, elle était arrivée avant Sabo.

-Je vous présente Koala, assistante de l'instructeur de karaté, et pas de n'importe quelle forme, celui des hommes-poissons. Vous avez devant vous une des rares humaines à le maîtriser.

-Je suis également l'équipière de cet homme imprudent. Sur le terrain.

-Je fais attention à ce que je fais, moi !

Robin contint son rire, ces deux-là avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, et ses yeux étincelèrent.

-Et on n'était pas là pour que Nico Robin mange avec nous ?

Les deux jeunes gens se calmèrent, un peu gênés, cependant, l'historienne trouva leur embarras franchement amusant et attendrissant.

-Excusez-nous, veuillez nous suivre.

Koala se tourna vers son supérieur :

-Hack nous rejoint à notre table.

-J'imagine qu'il va encore se plaindre d'un nouvel arrivant quelque peu perturbateur.

Koala se racla la gorge :

-Comme un certain blond de ma connaissance ?

-Koala…

Ils traversèrent une volée de marches sur plusieurs étages, avant d'atteindre ce qui semblait être le premier étage de la base. Un brouhaha incessant se faisait entendre. Le bruit des conversations se répercutait sur les murs. Robin nota que son guide avait abandonné son long manteau noir, son chapeau haut-de-forme, cela dit son foulard restait bien en place. Avait-il des origines sociales qui exigeaient de porter un tel accessoire ? Ou bien était-il habitué à l'avoir sur lui ? En tous cas, il soignait son apparence. Un homme-poisson vint à leur rencontre, et les salua tous les trois.

-Voici Hack, l'instructeur du karaté des hommes-poissons.

-Qui est un des autres équipiers de Sabo quand on part en mission.

Robin se doutait qu'ils étaient ouverts avec elle seulement parce qu'elle était un membre de l'équipage de Luffy et en même temps, elle passerait deux ans avec eux. Autant en emmagasiner le plus !

-Dragon nous assigne ensemble assez fréquemment, mais il arrive que nous changions de partenaire en fonction des compétences exigées pour la finalité de chaque ordre de travail. C'est vrai que Hack et Koala sont souvent avec moi, cependant, il arrive que je sois envoyé ailleurs avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Robin :

-Mais assez parlé de nous, passons à vous. Avez-vous eu le temps de lire vos documents ?

-Oui. J'ai vu que j'aurais différents instructeurs au cours du prochain mois et qu'ils ont tous des spécialités qui leur sont propres.

-Parfait. Ils ont tous pour mission de tester l'étendue de vos compétences et d'offrir un rapport détaillé à Dragon sur vos capacités. Le mois suivant, on vous assignera à un programme bien particulier, vous correspondant le plus. Et l'année prochaine, si vous avez suffisamment progressé, l'un de nous trois vous prendra sous son aile, à tour de rôle.

Sabo lui adressa un sourire complice :

-En général, mes élèves progressent assez vite. Tout comme ceux de Hack et de Koala. Vous serez entre de bonnes mains.

-Et ça commence quand ?

Trois fins sourires furent sa seule réponse.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire ? **


	2. Partie II

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

Merci à **Lawiki **pour sa review pleine de gentillesse !

* * *

**Partie II**

* * *

Quand Sabo, Hack et Koala avaient parlé d'entrainement, Robin n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait aussi intense. Face à plusieurs instructeurs, elle se retrouvait beaucoup de fois le dos à terre, en train de passer la serpillière au sol. On ne la ménageait pas et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait ça. On la reconnaissait pour sa capacité à endurer. C'était bon signe. D'ailleurs, Robin ne demandait que ça, avoir l'impression d'être en situation réelle. Son enseignant lui passa une gourde d'eau et elle s'en abreuva avec délectation.

Ca faisait cinq heures qu'elle enchainait les différents styles, les tuteurs, elle ne se plaignait pas, malgré les nombreuses contusions. Elle restait stoïque face aux assauts. Elle gardait son calme. Si elle n'avait pas autant d'expérience qu'eux en matière de combat, elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à comprendre les mécanismes des domaines. Qu'ils soient utilisateurs de fruits de démon, qu'ils soient épéistes, qu'ils choisissent le combat au corps-à-corps, elle était impressionnée par la diversité des membres de l'armée révolutionnaire.

A la fin de chaque séance, elle saluait et remerciait chacun de ses professeurs, elle n'était qu'une invitée ici, même si elle était un des membres de l'équipage du fils du patron des lieux, et la lumière de la révolution. Elle ne voulait pas de traitement de faveur, et se voir rouée de coups, afin de voir ses limites ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait surpris une lueur de respect dans les yeux des uns, et dans d'autres, un avis plus mitigé.

Soit. Chacun avait droit à son opinion sur elle, après elle était là pour apprendre, pas pour prendre le thé. Parfois, elle recevait la visite de Sabo, de Hack ou de Koala, ils prenaient de ses nouvelles et en même temps, ils devaient faire leur rapport à Dragon la concernant. Certes, elle mangeait avec eux ou avec ses professeurs, évoquait ses points forts, ses points faibles, et la marge de progression à atteindre, cependant, ils étaient d'une compagnie très agréable.

Sabo lui offrait souvent de partager son repas, et Robin constata rapidement que le jeune homme avait le même appétit que son capitaine. Les deux frères étaient pareils. Et si les échos qu'elle avait entendus d'Ace étaient corrects, tous les trois avaient le même estomac extensible. Koala et elle avaient des soirées dites entre filles, et là, Robin rencontra Bello Betty, une femme aussi douce que forte. Quant à Hack, il lui fit découvrir une spécialité de l'île des hommes-poissons, du riz accompagné d'algues nourrissantes.

-Avec ce cocktail, tu n'as pas besoin de manger de la viande pendant trois jours.

Et, quand elle n'était pas occupée à toutes ces tâches, elle parcourait les couloirs entre les salles de cours, glanant ici et là des informations sur leur déroulement. Elles lui rappelèrent douloureusement Ohara, quand les enfants écoutaient attentivement leurs professeurs.

Un jour, Sabo la surprit entre deux allées, lui rentrant presque dedans.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement, Robin n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de vouvoyer le frère de son capitaine, et Sabo de même, étant donné que Robin était un membre de l'équipage de Luffy. Sa question aurait pu être abrupte si elle venait d'une autre personne, cependant, elle perçut la curiosité du second de l'endroit.

-Disons que me promener entre ces classes m'évoque… les miens.

L'expression de Sabo se peignit de compassion, sachant pertinemment quel sujet leur invitée évoquait.

-Je suis navré. C'est un événement… irréparable.

Ce fut au tour de Robin de se rembrunir :

-Toutes ces connaissances, rassemblées ici, me font revivre mon enfance.

Le blond attendit patiemment qu'elle aille au but :

-Et ?

Robin se décida de se jeter à l'eau, après tout, que risquait-elle ici ?

-J'aimerais bien donner des leçons, cela dit, je ne sais pas si c'est faisable.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira :

-Mais c'est parfait ! Ecoute, je te propose de te retrouver ce soir, et on verra Dragon ?

Si le bras droit donnait son aval, en principe, le chef suivait, cependant, Robin voyait très bien que le jeune homme optait pour la prudence. Il fallait bien que leur meneur soit au courant de ce qui se passait entre ses murs, non ? Puis, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de se montrer curieuse :

-Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Sabo afficha un sourire complice, convenant exactement à sa nature espiègle et enjouée, très similaire à celle de son propre capitaine. Elle avait un sentiment de familiarité indéniable en sa présence. Luffy et lui ne pouvaient être que frères. Ils étaient très semblables l'un et l'autre.

-Une fois par semaine, je donne un cours renforcé de navigation. C'est essentiel pour les missions. Dragon ne veut pas qu'on aille en mer sans un minimum vital. Cela dit, certains éprouvent une passion réelle pour cette branche. Aussi, ils deviennent les navigateurs attitrés de certains commandants.

Robin le taquina :

-Comme toi ?

Sabo s'esclaffa :

-Quand je le peux, je prends les rênes de la navigation, autrement, mes responsabilités ne me le permettent pas. Notamment au moment des préparatifs. Quand on rentre, quand on est plus ou moins reposés, je m'y mets volontiers.

Ils prirent congé et Sabo lui donna rendez-vous près du mess, sauf si elle désirait assister au cours. Robin déclina gentiment l'offre, lui assurant que Nami s'y entendait mieux dans ce domaine. Elle ajouta que cette dernière aurait été ravie d'avoir reçu une telle proposition et qu'ils auraient sans doute des débats sans fin sur comment diriger un navire en pleine mer.

-A tout à l'heure.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Sabo accompagna Robin dans le bureau de Dragon, certes, elle était en mesure de s'y rendre, mais comme le jeune homme avait insisté. Et puis, c'était largement mieux de présenter ses idées soi-même au grand manitou. Il aimait les notions nouvelles, les apports des uns et des autres, et octroyait une grande marge de manœuvre à ses subordonnés, seulement, il fallait le mettre au courant. Il était intimidant au premier abord pour la plupart, cela dit, il ne mordait pas.

-Ou bien, est-ce le complexe lié au sauveur ? Personne n'ose vraiment l'approcher, comme une idole ?

Encore une fois, l'humour de la jeune femme fit mouche, Sabo était une bonne nature, et la pirate voyait très bien pour quelles raisons les gens préféraient venir vers lui. Il était jeune, souriant, à l'écoute, doté d'une pointe d'ironie, et on avait tendance à aller chez ces personnes. Robin devinait que tout comme elle, les années d'errance et de harcèlement liés au gouvernement mondial avaient eu raison de la fraicheur de Dragon.

-A vrai dire, il est souvent très occupé. Même s'il réserve toujours une place pour ceux qui veulent se faire entendre.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, décidément, l'appétit de Sabo atteignait des sommets, ce qui attendrissait Koala, et qui provoquait l'apparition d'un doux sourire chez Robin. Les assiettes se superposaient les unes aux autres, tandis que les plats arrivaient presque par dizaines. C'était presque un festin de roi.

Presque. Sabo n'aimait pas beaucoup les termes liés à la royauté. Quand on parlait de sa famille biologique, il se murait dans un silence, et se mettait à parler de sa famille choisie, adoptive, les Monkey D.

Même si personne n'osait évoquer les liens qui unissaient de facto Dragon et son second, on imaginait sans peine qu'il n'était à l'aise qu'en leur compagnie, se sentait plus libre, plus apte à choisir ce qu'il voulait faire.

-On parlait de choix. Robin ?

Ils rejoindraient les autres pour une soirée autour d'un verre de saké ou deux après leur visite tardive chez Dragon.

-Allons-y.

Ce n'était pas que Robin était intimidée par Dragon, elle avait connu des personnalités bien plus tyranniques que lui, cependant, elle appréciait d'avoir Sabo avec elle. Elle était encore trop nouvelle dans la forteresse pour réellement l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, ce qu'elle ne ferait sans doute jamais. C'était un lieu, froid, destiné à la guerre et à la stratégie militaire, pas vraiment au confort, même si d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, Ivankov avait dessiné les plans et aménagé la bibliothèque, avait conçu trois salons, et une salle de jeux. Il fallait un minimum de convivialité, des emplacements destinés à la détente. Elle avait aperçu un ou deux instruments de musique et avait tout de suite imaginé Brook composant des morceaux sur le piano.

Elle commençait à se repérer dans la base des révolutionnaires, elle savait où se situaient les salles d'entrainement, le mess, et les salles dites de détente. Elle avait remarqué les appartements privés de Sabo, proches de ceux de Dragon. Au cas où. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'être réveillé en pleine nuit en raison d'une urgence. Une aide stratégique à distance. Il avait même été tiré du lit par d'autres gens, entrés en trombe chez lui.

Les avantages de vivre en communauté pour un seul et unique but commun : anéantir le gouvernement mondial. Ou plutôt les dragons célestes. Il était sur le qui-vive, et il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Il vivait pour l'adrénaline. Et au moment des opérations les plus délicates, avec Dragon, ils se partageaient les quarts, la nuit. Ce n'était pas aussi évident que ça d'être le second de l'homme le plus recherché au monde.

A côté, la vie d'un second d'empereur pirate était un long fleuve tranquille.

-Entrez.

Ils étaient devant le bureau de Dragon, le seul supérieur de Sabo dans cette organisation mondiale.

-Ah ! Sabo ! Et Robin.

Il désigna les chaises devant son bureau :

-Installez-vous.

Sabo, en gentleman, tira une chaise pour que Robin s'y installe, cependant, il resta debout.

-Robin a une proposition à faire.

Sabo avait l'habitude de mener des entretiens avec Dragon, cela se voyait clairement. Il était tellement à l'aise avec son meneur qu'une familiarité se sentait. Il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour comprendre que leur relation s'arrêtait au strict sens professionnel. Sans doute en raison des nombreuses années d'entrainement que Sabo avait subies avec Dragon pour seul instructeur. Ou alors le fait que ce fut Dragon qui sauva Sabo d'une mort certaine.

-Laquelle ?

La douceur subite dans le regard du maître des lieux parvint à calmer Robin. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait envie de partager son savoir. Elle avait un peu le trac.

-J'aimerais savoir, si pendant mon… séjour ici, je pourrais donner des cours d'histoire aux jeunes gens ici.

Dragon haussa un sourcil, et une lumière apparut dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

Robin posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, maintenant qu'elle avait pris plus d'assurance. Franchement, être devant cet homme avait de quoi vous réduire au silence.

-Je vais rester pendant deux ans ici, je sais que vous ne me demandez rien en retour, cela dit, j'aimerais contribuer. Ce serait injuste que je profite des ressources ici sans échanger, offrir quelque chose de ma part.

Dragon passa ses doigts sous son menton, il devait admettre que cette proposition était plus qu'intéressante. Il avait hâte de rencontrer celle que le gouvernement appelait dangereuse, démoniaque, savoir pour quelles raisons on la voulait morte. Si elle désirait mettre ses connaissances à profit pour son armée, autant accéder à ses désirs, non ?

-C'est une excellente proposition. Par contre, attendez la fin de ce mois, quand on vous aura attribué vos instructeurs.

Robin fut soulagée :

-Je vous remercie.

Son visage se garnit d'un beau sourire.

-Sabo, tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

Le second répondit :

-Non.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

La jeune femme et le second sortirent comme un seul homme de la pièce de travail de Dragon.

Quand ils atteignirent le milieu du couloir, Robin se tourna vers Sabo :

-Tu avais raison, il est très ouvert.

Sabo lui rendit son sourire éclatant :

-Tout à fait !

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Le jour d'après, Robin fit part de ses intentions à ses nouvelles amies.

-Mais c'est une excellente idée !

Koala semblait sincèrement ravie par la proposition de sa nouvelle amie. Quant à Bello Betty, ses yeux scintillaient littéralement. Nul doute que la femme la plus recherchée au monde avait beaucoup de choses à inculquer dans l'esprit de jeunes bambins. Ils progresseraient très vite au contact de cette personne qui avait tant souffert, tant vécu au cours d'une vie bien triste.

-Je te remercie, néanmoins, c'est envers Dragon qu'il faut se montrer reconnaissant.

Bello Betty leva les yeux au ciel, Robin était une femme franchement intelligente, cela dit, elle était bien trop humble à son goût. Ou bien, elle ne voulait pas trop se mettre en avant.

-Si les rumeurs sont exactes à ton propos, tu es une as dans ton domaine. C'est presque dommage que les Chapeaux de Paille t'aient récupérée avant nous.

L'espièglerie de Bello Betty fit mouche, tandis que Robin saisit la perche tendue :

-Ils étaient sur mon chemin, et je suis restée avec eux.

Ce fut le moment que choisit une créature dotée de l'apparence d'un chat et d'une paire de lunettes assez uniques en leur genre, pour apparaître avec elle.

-Bonjour mesdames, je savais que je vous trouverai ici.

Bello Betty fit mine d'être vexée devant cette intrusion masculine, qui semblait la peinée au plus haut point.

-Lindbergh, je savais que tu jouerais au trouble-fête.

S'adressant à Robin :

-Voici Lindbergh, notre ingénieur attitré, commandant du secteur de South Blue. En d'autres termes, c'est mon homologue.

S'adressant au dénommé Lindbergh :

-Voici Nico Robin, membre l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, elle est leur archéologue attitrée, leur historienne. C'est notre invitée pendant les deux prochaines années.

-Enchanté.

-Enchantée.

Une autre voix retentit dans le salon de détente, à la fois espiègle et faussement jalouse :

-On ne salue pas son chef d'état-major ?

Lindbergh se redressa de son siège, et posa sa tasse de thé sur sa soucoupe :

-Bonjour, le chef. Navré, selon mes informations, nous comptions une membre honoraire, je me devais de la saluer.

-Excuses acceptées.

Betty en profita pour poser son mégot sur un cendrier. Elle adressa un clin d'œil complice à Sabo. Elle but une gorgée de son propre breuvage :

-Bonjour Sabo.

Il revenait d'une séance d'entrainement particulièrement ardue en compagnie de Dragon, pour retrouver un peu de calme. Dragon avait eu raison, il ne le ménageait pas. Au contraire. Et c'était bénéfique. Sabo n'affrontait pas souvent des adversaires de la trempe de Dragon et c'était salvateur pour lui. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus autant défoulé. Et autant mordu la poussière. Après toutes ces années, il restait quand même loin derrière son chef en termes de puissance. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

-Comment s'est passé ta séance ?

Sabo s'empara d'un fauteuil avant de s'y caller confortablement. Il lui avait fallu une bonne douche avant de détendre complètement ses muscles. Dragon était un homme qui se dévouait corps et âme à la notion d'exercice physique. Il avait accumulé beaucoup de bleus, il en était certain. Sans parler de son haki qui avait failli se briser au contact du sien.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

Betty poussa son avantage un peu plus loin :

-Je suis toujours curieuse de connaître vos séances, on apprendrait beaucoup de choses à votre contact, j'en suis certaine.

Sabo soupira :

-Tu sais, personne ne verra rien surtout. Nous sommes trop rapides pour les gens qui ont un œil moins aiguisé que le nôtre. Et ce qu'on fait est beaucoup trop dangereux pour des spectateurs.

Robin l'interrogea :

-C'est-à-dire ?

Sabo répondit :

-Les blocs de roche ont volé aujourd'hui.

La table se réduit au silence, comme si tout un chacun assimilait l'information offerte par Sabo, Bello Betty parut perplexe, tandis que Lindbergh fut intrigué :

-A ce point ? D'habitude vous êtes plus… doux.

Le second de Dragon soupira :

-J'ai demandé à ce que ça soit comme en situation réelle.

Bello Betty ouvrit et referma sa bouche, consternée par cette nouvelle… Elle refusait de croire ce qu'elle venait t'entendre.

-Sérieusement ?

Sabo rétorqua :

-Tout à fait.

Lindbergh s'inquiéta à son tour :

-Attention, ton corps risque de ne pas le supporter. Ce rythme est beaucoup trop intense.

Sabo fit la grimace :

-Je ne pense pas que nos ennemis auront la gentillesse de nous épargner.

Robin devina que Sabo avait exigé ces exercices intenses en raison de ses souvenirs retrouvés. Juste après la mort d'Ace. Juste après la disparition subite de Luffy aux yeux du monde entier. Juste après que Luffy ait ordonné à ses membres d'équipage de rester là où ils étaient, à devenir plus forts. Elle observa le jeune homme en train de siroter un peu de thé, la mine sombre. Elle avait vu juste. Il était préoccupé par son seul frère restant.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

L'historienne s'installa sur son lit, appréciant la vue au-dehors du ciel étoilé. Elle avait des rideaux pour couvrir les vitres, cela dit, elle aimait la sensation de liberté qui se dégageait de ce spectacle. A la fin de chaque journée, elle se sentait plus calme, plus sereine devant le firmament. Elle se demandait si Nami s'amusait à répertorier toutes les étoiles, pour de futurs schémas de navigation, si Brook sifflotait quelque berceuse, ou si Zoro s'endormait avec un toit au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle se servit un verre d'eau, et en but une gorgée, repensant à la journée. Elle se plaisait plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru au départ en compagnie de ces gens. Elle savait qu'ils voulaient lui rendre la vie la plus agréable possible, cela dit, à leur manière, ils ressemblaient à une famille. Une famille composée de gens au vécu plus que trouble, aux cauchemars innombrables, unie dans la souffrance, et, qui pourtant, tirait sa force de chacun de ses membres. Si quelqu'un survivait, alors tous le pouvaient !

Curieusement, elle avait commencé à creuser son nid, à Baltigo, un nid provisoire, mais un nid qui ne serait jamais perdu. Elle priait pour que ses propres camarades trouvent aussi leur place là où ils étaient. Elle avait presque envie de savoir ce qu'il en était grâce au pouvoir immense de l'armée révolutionnaire, cependant, elle préférait ne pas pousser le bouchon plus loin. Elle profitait assez de leur hospitalité pour ne pas leur ajouter des ennuis en plus.

Dragon serait ravi de lui obtenir des nouvelles, Sabo de même, comme ils faisaient partie de l'équipage de Luffy, cela dit, ce n'était pas leur travail de le couver. Ils avaient tous leur propre chemin à parcourir. Un long chemin semée d'embuches, dont ils espéraient sortir indemnes. Elle-même avait une route à suivre.

Elle plaça une main sur le verre froid de la fenêtre, songeuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Les journées étaient rudes pour elle et pour son corps. Elle avait besoin de toute sa tête pour devenir plus forte.

Elle devait assimiler que Luffy avait deux frères, l'un prétendument mort tandis que l'autre l'était réellement, que Dragon la protégeait pendant tout ce temps, que tous les membres de son armée étaient à sa disposition… Tant de données se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle inspira un bon bol d'air frais quand elle ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant l'air de la nuit mettre de l'ordre dans son crâne.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Les semaines qui suivirent, Robin ne trouva pas Bello Betty, qui avait dû retourner à East Blue. Elle se demanda comment sa nouvelle amie se débrouillait avec les officiers du gouvernement dans les parages. On prétendait qu'il s'agissait de la plus faible des mers, or, avec des gens comme Garp, Roger, Sabo, elle se doutait que ce n'était qu'un vaste tissu de mensonges.

Elle se retrouva dans le groupe de Hack pour ses premiers pas dans le karaté des hommes-poissons, elle découvrit ses premiers élèves...

La présence de Sabo lui manquait.

Il était parti pour une mission d'une durée indéterminée. Dragon ne lui avait pas offert plus de précisions quant aux détails…

Koala était également partie, suivant son supérieur partout où il allait, sauf pour des missions plus ardues, impliquant du monde beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle.

Hack était le seul qui restait, à s'occuper des nouvelles recrues, cela dit, il était aussi assigné à des postes un peu partout dans le monde.

Dragon était constamment sur l'île, il lui arrivait de quitter l'endroit pour d'autres places, et il revenait avec plus de gens, de l'effectif supplémentaire.

La vie n'était pas la même pour un équipage pirate et pour l'armée révolutionnaire. C'étaient deux mondes à part, séparés l'un de l'autre. C'était en changement constant.

Pourtant, tout ce beau monde lui réservait une place rien que pour elle, de sorte qu'elle ne se sente pas lésée. Qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Malgré les risques encourus d'être avec eux…

* * *

Je sais que le sujet est douloureux pour beaucoup, moi y compris, mais étant donné le contexte, je dois bien évoquer la mort d'Ace. Ace et Sabo partagent un lien très fort que je ne peux pas ignorer. Encore une fois, je suis sincèrement peinée. '^^

**Un petit commentaire ? **


	3. Partie III

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

Merci à **TakaRULZ **pour sa review adorable ! ^^

* * *

**Partie III**

* * *

Robin fut tirée du lit par un son tonitruant, Koala surgit dans sa chambre, semblant en panique.

-Exercice d'évacuation de la base !

Robin se redressa sur son séant, Koala l'empêcha d'attraper des vêtements, ils devaient quitter les lieux tels que. Aussi, Robin regarda à regret toutes les maigres possessions qu'elle avait accumulées pendant son séjour.

-Viens ! On n'a pas le temps ! Si on était réellement attaqués, crois-moi, les organes du gouvernement mondial nous auraient déjà débusqués.

Robin jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, qui paraissait débordée. Elle comprit vite qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions et agir.

-Les chefs déclenchent cet entrainement tous les mois, à une date qu'ils tiennent secrètes. Pour le moment, personne n'a repéré notre base, mais on est certains que ça risque d'arriver un jour.

L'archéologue déglutit difficilement, elle espérait qu'un tel événement ne se déroulerait pas tant qu'elle serait présente ici. En fait, que ça ne se produise jamais. Pour leur bien et pour leur cause.

Les deux jeunes femmes parcouraient les couloirs, dévalèrent les escaliers, tandis que les membres de l'armée révolutionnaire se regroupaient vers les profondeurs.

Robin avait l'impression d'être plongée dans la cohue, et elle peinait à suivre les pas de Koala, habituée à cet entrainement. Si elle paraissait perdue, elle préféra le taire, les directives de l'instructrice de karaté prévalaient.

-Où est Sabo ?

Koala cria pour couvrir le vacarme infernal :

-Il n'est pas là, il doit revenir de mission dans quelques jours. C'est Dragon qui a déclenché l'alerte. D'habitude c'est son second, mais de temps à autre, il le fait lui-même.

Robin acquiesça, cependant, elle était quand même préoccupée par l'absence d'un autre équipier de la jeune femme :

-Et Hack ?

Koala hurla :

-Il est déjà en-bas, à s'occuper des jeunes recrues.

L'historienne, même si c'était un exercice, percevait l'urgence derrière chacun des mouvements des soldats autour d'elle.

-Le but du jeu : être plus efficace à chaque fois !

Robin comprenait très bien, les révolutionnaires voulaient être parés à toute éventualité. Ils étaient comme elle, pourchassés par le gouvernement mondial, représentants d'un groupe qui voulait le détruire, leur existence à elle seule constituait une menace.

Les marches se succédaient les unes aux autres, et Robin cessa bientôt de compter les secondes, éviter de trop se concentrer sur l'horloge, mais plutôt sur l'économie de mouvements tout en étant sur ses gardes.

Koala la guida jusqu'à une zone souterraine, que Robin n'avait encore jamais vue auparavant. Plusieurs gigantesques coques de navires attendaient là, vides. L'archéologue ne saisit pas aussitôt les implications de ces barques géantes jusqu'à ce qu'une lourde masse de bois soit accrochée à ces immenses îles flottantes.

Malgré elle, Robin compta le nombre de fois où ces puzzles curieux furent assemblés.

Cinq fois.

Comme…

-Et oui, ce sont nos archives. Lindbergh a conçu un mécanisme assez singulier, chaque étage contenant les données que nous avons amassées au cours des années a été intégralement transformé et coque de navire.

Robin resta bouche bée.

-Et le papier ?

L'ingénieur en chef des révolutionnaires vola directement jusqu'à elles.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est enduit d'une matière spéciale, imperméable, fabriquée par mes soins.

L'historienne était toujours sous le choc alors qu'elle observait des mâts se relever, ce qu'elle avait pris pour des poutres dans ces fameuses salles n'étaient autre que les porteurs de lourdes voiles !

-C'est… stupéfiant !

Lindbergh posa une main sur l'épaule de leur invitée :

-Vous vous y habituerez.

Le commandant de l'armée de South Blue mena la jeune femme sur une embarcation.

-Et encore, je pense que je vais ajouter quelques modifications à ce système, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfait. Vous vous imaginez si un empereur pirate s'aventure chez nous ? Toute son armée va détruire nos magnifiques preuves et toutes les personnes résidant chez nous.

On plaça une couverture sur le dos de la jeune femme.

-Vous savez, je pense que mon capitaine, dès qu'il atteindra ce stade ne s'attaquera jamais à cette base, même lorsqu'il aura obtenu le titre de seigneur des pirates.

Les révolutionnaires lui sourirent :

-Votre capitaine, non, mais les autres, ce n'est pas garanti qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles.

Robin soupira, les révolutionnaires et les pirates se côtoyaient sans jamais chercher à se lier réellement. Si les révolutionnaires n'étaient pas prompts à livrer l'un des leurs à la marine, Robin savait que certains pirates étaient prêts à tout pour obtenir le titre sacré de corsaire.

Comme Barbe-Noire. L'assassin d'Ace. Le frère de Luffy et de Sabo. Deux personnes qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à chérir, chacun à sa façon.

-Sans parler des hommes du gouvernement mondial…

Les mines des révolutionnaires s'assombrirent, à la mention de leur ennemi. Robin s'en voulut un instant d'avoir quelque peu détérioré l'ambiance, cela dit, ce groupe était sujet au pragmatisme, à la dure réalité des choses. La franchise était leur meilleur atout.

Pendant que les navires évacuaient les hommes de Dragon, vers le large, la jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur, elle était sereine chez les révolutionnaires, aussi sereine que chez les chapeaux de paille. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait rejoint leur combat, cela dit, Luffy lui avait montrée ce que signifiaient réellement les mots « joie », « tranquillité » et « amitié ».

Une haute figure les rattrapa rapidement, malgré elle, Robin se mit en position de combat, alors que ses compagnons la fixaient avec un drôle d'air. De la silhouette sombre se détachant du ciel, elle entendit un léger rire.

-Vous ne baissez jamais votre garde, c'est bien.

Dragon, c'était Dragon !

-Mais je doute que vous réussissiez à me coller au sol.

Robin se calma, et la tension s'évacua de ses épaules.

-Détendez-vous.

L'historienne tourna la chose en plaisanterie :

-On peut dire que vous faites un sacré effet.

Des rires éclatèrent un peu partout, et Dragon lança un signe dans le ciel, un éclair, c'était le moment que tous attendaient : rentrer chez soi après une dure nuit de travail.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

-Alors, ce premier exercice d'évacuation ?

Sabo était de retour après une longue mission, appelé en renfort pour une situation assez délicate dans l'Ouest, impliquant des trafiquants d'armes, de drogue et des commerçants douteux. Sans parler d'un amiral qui avait choisi d'apparaître à ce moment-là. Autant dire qu'avancer sans se faire repérer avait été fastidieux.

-Tendue, mais ça a été. Si j'ai bien compris, vous faites ça tous les mois ?

Le jeune homme s'installa à sa table, dans une des salles de repos, une tasse de thé fumant à la main, et des biscuits de l'autre.

-Tout à fait, soit c'est Dragon qui choisit la date, soit c'est moi, en fonction de nos disponibilités. On se passe le relai.

La jeune femme imaginait très bien à quel point il devait être compliqué d'organiser ce genre d'entrainement.

-Depuis quand faites-vous ça ?

Sabo afficha un sourire contrit :

-Ca fait quelques années au moins. Quand j'ai commencé mes missions dans le monde extérieur. Disons que je me suis fait un sacré nom. Pour le moment, personne n'a encore réussi à déterminer mon apparence, mon nom, et encore moins mon rang, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

L'historienne afficha un grand sourire :

-Tu dois attirer l'attention ?

Le blond s'esclaffa :

-A vrai dire, je n'ai été qu'un simple capitaine d'escouade la première fois, je suis monté en grade petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir le commandant d'East Blue et le chef d'état-major. Soit le grade au-dessus de ce titre et celui juste en-dessous de Dragon.

Une lueur humoristique brilla dans les iris de l'autre.

-On peut dire que mes subordonnés m'ont souvent grondé pour mon manque de prudence inconsidéré.

Robin afficha clairement son sourire :

-Tu es bien comme mon capitaine.

Sabo haussa un sourcil faussement offensé :

-Non, il est comme moi !

L'historienne nargua encore le second de Dragon :

-Vraiment ? La loi du grand-frère, c'est bien ça ?

Sabo afficha une expression fière et ardente :

-Tout à fait !

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Dragon pour apparaître :

-Sabo, tu pourrais venir, je te prie ?

Quand personne n'était dans les parages, le meneur des révolutionnaires abandonnait toute formalité pour s'adresser à celui qu'il considérait comme son fils adoptif. Robin avait appris à les connaître d'une certaine façon ces dernières semaines. La chaleur qui apparaissait dans les yeux du père de Luffy et la reconnaissance dans les yeux du second de ce même père. Pour Sabo, c'était un sauveur, quant à Dragon, Sabo était la personne qu'il avait vue grandir sous ses yeux et appris à apprécier, et voir, accidentellement, comme un second fils. Oh ! Il n'en aimait pas moins Luffy, cependant, il aurait sans doute voulu avoir d'autres enfants, se consacrer à sa famille. Un homme chérissait toujours sa descendance, biologique ou non.

-Bien entendu.

Robin fut laissée seule, devant sa lecture. Consciente que Sabo et Dragon n'avaient que peu de temps pour eux, elle n'en prit pas ombrage.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

-Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

Le chef de l'armée avait posé la question de but en blanc devant son fidèle bras droit, la personne en qui il faisait le plus confiance, après Kuma, Ivankov et tant d'autres. L'homme avait guidé son soldat dehors, à la belle étoile, pour respirer un peu d'air frais, le vent sur le visage. Dragon savourait le grand air, tout comme Sabo, observer le ciel faisait partie de leurs occupations favorites.

-Bien, j'espère, j'ai déposé mon rapport sur votre bureau. Ne vous ayant pas vu je me suis dit que vous passeriez demain.

Dragon ironisa :

-Depuis quand fais-tu des mystères ? Tu aimes offrir le plus de détails possibles, comme si tu écrivais un roman d'aventures. D'ailleurs, ta prose est toujours excellente, même si je privilégie des dossiers plus concis.

Sabo répliqua presque :

-Je rédige toujours un résumé !

Le meneur le rasséréna :

-Je te taquine, tu es bien tendu.

Son second rétorqua :

-N'importe quoi !

Dragon le charia :

-Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait.

A cela Sabo rétorqua :

-Je ne suis pas votre fils !

Et il se rattrapa, réalisant à qui il s'adressait, à son propre supérieur, son mentor, la personne qui lui avait sauvé la mise :

-Pardon.

Dragon posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'autre, et sentir les muscles se tendre sous son contact pourtant innocent.

-Parle.

Sabo évita le contact visuel, sachant très bien que Dragon était capable de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, ce qui était sacrément embarrassant quand on tentait de lui cacher des choses. Sabo ne voulait rien taire, cela dit, il aurait bien aimé apprécier la solitude. Pour une fois.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

Le meneur de l'armée haussa un sourcil, Sabo avait toujours été quelqu'un qu'il admirait beaucoup pour son esprit rebelle, pour sa hargne à l'encontre du système établi, et surtout, pour sa verve. Sa combativité et sa volonté d'acier étaient un exemple pour tous et faisaient l'objet d'admiration. Sa force était peu commune, et Dragon l'avait pris sous son aile exactement pour ces raisons. Cependant, là, il se renfermait sur lui, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

-Crois-moi, tu le veux. Simplement, tu ne sais pas comment me le dire sans passer pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas.

Cette fois-ci, il avait capté l'attention de son second, de son meilleur élève, une légère inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux clairs. Il ressemblait à un animal acculé au mur, cherchant à éviter l'attaque d'un prédateur.

-Je ne suis qu'un… égoïste.

Et la barrière céda, Sabo se recroquevilla sur lui-même, dans une position fœtale, dos contre la paroi rocheuse, le visage entre les mains. A essayer vainement de masquer ses larmes devant son chef. Ses muscles étaient secoués par des tremblements convulsifs. Dragon attendit de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se remette.

-Je… j'aurais dû être là… Ils avaient besoin de moi… J'aurais pu changer le cours des choses…

Dragon choisit de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait pris en charge beaucoup d'enfants qui avaient subi des traumatismes profonds suite aux guerres, à des morts brutales, des sorts funestes, des maltraitances inimaginables… Sabo avait toujours été une forme de rayon de soleil pour les autres alors qu'il n'était qu'une coquille vide selon ses propres mots, à se farcir le crâne à ses heures perdues et à s'entraîner jusqu'à atteindre ses limites. Maintenant que la bulle avait éclaté, il était plongé dans un profond désespoir.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû les… quitter… il y a… dix ans.

Le meneur de l'armée préféra ne pas se pencher là-dessus, le regret que Sabo éprouvait était immense. Seulement, avait-il eu le choix seulement de vivre comme il l'entendait dès sa naissance ?

-J'ai été… tellement stupide… tellement… nul…

Le père de Luffy soupira presque, Sabo était redevenu un enfant, il avait perdu son enfance, et il l'avait retrouvée brutalement, d'une manière que personne n'envierait, il était comme un nouveau-né, à analyser le monde qui l'entourait.

-J'ai… l'impression… d'avoir… tout perdu.

C'était donc ça, Sabo croyait avoir perdu son honneur, il avait l'impression qu'il devait se racheter, racheter sa faute, que le monde entier lui en voulait.

-Sabo, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé à Marineford. Quand le gouvernement mondial veut quelque chose, il l'obtient.

Hélas, c'était la culpabilité du survivant, beaucoup de victimes des dragons célestes raisonnaient de la sorte, et maintenant que son second avait recouvré sa mémoire, dans les circonstances les plus pénibles qui soient, il devenait comme tous ces gens qu'il tentait de sauver.

-Mais…

Le meneur soupira.

-Tu sais, je suis ravi que mon fils ait encore un frère en vie, même si je profondément triste pour vous deux que vous ayez tous les deux perdu un être cher d'une façon aussi brutale.

L'homme parla d'une voix plus douce encore :

-Et moi je suis heureux pour toi. D'accord ? Retrouver son identité est quelque chose de précieux.

Les mots de Dragon finirent par convaincre le jeune blond, malgré les sentiments contradictoires qui étreignaient son cœur. Le chef des révolutionnaires lui intima de rester au lit, de se reposer.

Quand le chef de l'armée se retrouva seul, il inspira un grand coup, Sabo était sujet aux cauchemars depuis qu'il avait recouvré la mémoire…

-Courage, tu en auras besoin.

Dragon était certain que son fils avait tout le soutien moral nécessaire, pas Sabo, très peu de gens le connaissaient vraiment, et il comptait très peu d'amis, même s'il était très populaire parmi les membres de son armée. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Luffy, lui compris, alors que Sabo paraissait un peu oublié de tous.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

-J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits récents, Sabo.

Une fois plus, Robin le surprit, elle était beaucoup plus franche que ne le prétendaient les rumeurs à son sujet.

-Comme à peu près tout le monde dans l'armée, dès que je bouge, je suis un peu la vedette du coin. Sauf si Dragon veut que je vienne avec lui et là, hélas, je dois lui céder ma place.

Robin éclata de rire, un son léger, presque inaudible, cela dit, ses yeux pétillaient.

-Puis-je en savoir plus ?

Sabo hésita une seconde :

-Tu es invitée, je n'aimerais pas te bousculer plus, cependant, comme tu es un membre honoraire de l'armée, je pense que tu as le droit d'en savoir plus.

L'historienne était franchement curieuse, elle avait entendu parler des exploits de l'armée, dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ravie d'écrire leurs chroniques, cependant, elle ne se voyait que comme une simple observatrice des événements en cours.

-Je ne divulguerai rien, fais-moi confiance.

Sabo se composa une attitude, celle d'un conteur, alors que Hack et Koala le surveillaient de près, la même lueur d'intérêt vibrait dans leurs regards.

-Je ne suis pas parti avec Hack et Koala, je suis venu avec d'autres membres, afin de prêter main forte au commandant de West Blue, Morley. J'ai complètement confiance en ses capacités, cela dit, des très hauts gradés de la marine sont intervenus ainsi que les services spéciaux du gouvernement mondial. Il a donc demandé mon intervention.

« Je suis arrivé sur les lieux, pour découvrir une situation encore plus catastrophique, les révolutionnaires sur place étaient presque acculés, les militaires avaient quasiment réussi à désarmer nos forces et les emprisonner.

« Pendant ce temps, la situation du pays se dégradait littéralement sous nos yeux. D'un côté, cette contrée voulait forger une alliance avec une île voisine, ayant des valeurs proches d'échange et de paix. Hélas, le gouvernement ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil.

« Ces deux pays sont une véritable mine d'or d'un point de vue économique, ils possèdent des activités assez similaires et complémentaires. L'un a les médecins, l'autre les chercheurs. Les médecins ont une herbe dont les composantes ont des vertus curatives extraordinaires, tandis que les chercheurs veulent cette panacée.

« Evidemment, comme on ne doit voir le gouvernement comme le seul sauveur du monde, ils ont décidé de distiller une drogue puissante dans les extraits d'herbacées. A la place de guérir, les malades se sont mis à délirer. Mon équipe a pu débusquer les trafiquants avant que les morts ne se mettent à pleuvoir.

« En même temps, j'ai apporté la preuve de la duperie du gouvernement en mains propres à la tête des scientifiques des deux îles, ainsi qu'à Dragon. J'ai pu exposer leurs crimes aux yeux du monde entier. Et au passage décrédibiliser la marine. Inutile de préciser que les services du gouvernement n'ont pas apprécié.

« Ils ont ordonné mon arrestation immédiate, et je crois bien m'être fait repérer, or, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Je pense que j'aurais un avis de recherche d'ici peu. J'ai réussi à déjouer toutes leurs attaques avant de quitter la zone de guerre. Naturellement, Morley a fui avec moi.

« Et me voici.

Robin avait écouté avec passion ce récit d'une autre nature. Elle était certaine que Sabo avait l'âme d'un écrivain, d'un auteur, d'un doux rêveur, pas celle d'un monstre sanguinaire contrairement à ce que les journaux dépeignaient sur le compte des révolutionnaires.

-C'est une belle histoire. As-tu songé à créer tes propres œuvres ?

Les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrirent, en écho à un passé depuis longtemps révolu, qui revenait le hanter.

-Quand j'étais enfant, avec Ace et Luffy on avait chacun notre désir. J'avais envie de raconter ce que je voyais sous mes yeux, de révéler les pires méfaits des nobles de chaque nation où je foulais le pied, et j'avoue, j'ai le désir de produire des biographies sur Ace et sur Luffy un jour. Je ne veux plus perdre la mémoire.

Un souhait inoffensif, candide, mais tellement à l'encontre de la vision du gouvernement et de ses sbires que Sabo aurait été un jour ou l'autre confronté à un choix : poursuivre ses activités de pirate en solitaire et mourir d'une exécution exemplaire, ou rejoindre le mouvement de Dragon. Nul doute que pour un tel individu épris de liberté, le choix aurait été draconien.

-Dis-moi, regrettes-tu d'avoir rejoint les révolutionnaires ?

Sabo esquissa un doux sourire :

-Pas du tout, c'est là qu'est ma place, mon foyer, les buts de Dragon sont très similaires aux miens. J'aurais produit des pamphlets un peu trop sulfureux pour passer inaperçus. Un individu seul ne peut pas contrer une organisation aussi puissante, et surtout présente dans le monde entier. Être un pirate dans ces conditions peut s'avérer très délicat.

Les mots du jeune homme reflétaient ses propres expériences, Robin avait trop souvent été trahie, considérée comme dangereuse, pour ne pas comprendre les implications de son histoire, de son vécu.

-Qui sait ? J'aurais été heureuse de lire tes mémoires.

En réponse à cette réflexion, Hack et Koala parurent encore plus intéressés par leur meneur et ami proche.

-Tu sais, Sabo, elle a raison, il faut que tu rédiges tout ça. Pas les détails de nos missions, vois-le comme le récit d'une aventure.

C'était une piste à explorer, en effet.

* * *

**Moi je dis, rien de tel qu'une période de confinement pour se gaver de fanfictions ! **

**Bon courage à tous et à toutes ! **

**A bientôt !**

* * *

**Un petit commentaire ? ^^ **


	4. Partie IV

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

Un grand merci à **Suu-kuni**, **Isabella-57** et **TakaRULZ** pour vos **reviews** ! J'ai été ravie de voir vos petits mots ! ^^

* * *

**Partie IV**

* * *

-Ivankov est de retour ?

Cela faisait près de trois mois que Sabo avait retrouvé ses souvenirs et à peu près autant de jours que Robin avait été accueillie parmi les révolutionnaires. Ils étaient tous les deux particulièrement intéressés par cette nouvelle, étant donné que l'homme avait assisté en direct aux événements de Marineford.

-Oui, il vient d'arriver ce matin, il se repose dans ses quartiers.

Sabo haussa un sourcil blond, long et fin :

-Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas rejoints ?

Hack haussa les épaules :

-Tu sais, c'est un long voyage depuis Kedétrav.

Evidemment, la Reine des Travestis avait ses habitudes, personne ne dérogeait à la règle. Ivankov allait et venait selon ses humeurs, comme un monarque. Tout le monde lui pardonnait ses excès, étant donné qu'il était resté pendant de longues années au service de Dragon. Il avait été un des membres fondateurs du mouvement, et accessoirement la personne qui avait soigné Sabo, lors de ce jour funeste.

-Le connaissant, il va venir ici en grande pompe.

Effectivement, l'homme, commandant de Grand Line, prit ses aises quelques heures plus tard dans le salon de thé qu'il avait lui-même créé. Il prit une tasse de ce breuvage et en goûta tous les arômes, sous les yeux des Révolutionnaires qui étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Et pourtant, ils n'entendaient que le silence. L'homme était au courant de cet état de fait et le conservait volontairement.

Ce fut Sabo qui pénétra dans la salle qui le rompit.

-Dragon veut te voir.

L'intégralité de ses subordonnés le fusillèrent du regard, Sabo n'avait jamais été du genre à s'offusquer face à ce comportement, au contraire, tout comme Dragon, il privilégiait l'esprit d'initiative et la liberté d'esprit.

-Et moi de même. Ainsi que Nico Robin.

A la mention de ce nom, Ivankov ouvrit grand ses yeux, intéressé. L'homme avait rencontré Luffy, forcément, il s'intéressait de très près à la carrière du jeune homme. D'autant plus que c'était le fils de son chef et ami, Dragon.

-Attends, c'est du sérieux ?

Sabo sourit sournoisement, sachant que l'autre aimait ces petits effets théâtraux. Il ménagea le suspense pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser un sourcil malicieux :

-Peut-être.

Ivankov sauta de son siège, sous les yeux déçus de ses camarades de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, qui auraient bien aimé entendre un récit de première main de la mort de Barbe-Blanche, de Portgas D. Ace et la description de ce fameux Luffy.

-Il faut que je la voie !

Et il fila directement dans les quartiers de Dragon, qui affichait un petit sourire aux lèvres, Sabo était doué pour convaincre les gens, même les plus récalcitrants. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Sabo avait hérité du poste de Chef d'Etat-Major, la position rêvée de beaucoup. Ivankov avait été ému aux larmes, son petit protégé était devenu un grand garçon.

-Bon retour parmi nous.

Robin était dans son bureau, à attendre patiemment elle aussi des nouvelles de son capitaine d'abord, et elle était intriguée par ce personnage que tout le monde décrivait comme « déjanté ». Ivankov ne la manqua pas du tout ! Au contraire, il se précipita vers elle, dégaina un dossier rempli de feuilles, et examina l'une d'entre elles.

-Vous êtes ressemblante au portrait qu'on a fait de vous.

Robin pouffa de rire :

-Physique, j'espère ?

Ivankov lui adressa son plus beau clin d'œil coquin :

-Je ne vois rien de démoniaque en vous !

Le cœur de la femme se réchauffa, depuis qu'elle était parmi les Révolutionnaires, elle n'avait reçu que des marques d'affection et de gentillesse. Ils n'étaient pas non plus les monstres qu'on avait dépeints au cours des années dans les journaux.

-Et comme j'ai pu le constater par moi-même, votre meneur non plus.

Un hochement de la tête appréciateur de la part de Dragon lui indiqua qu'il était apparemment flatté par la marque de reconnaissance. Cela dit, personne ne l'achetait, et ça, tout le monde en était parfaitement conscient.

-Sinon, j'ai une question pour vous.

Il brandit une autre feuille, c'était l'affiche de Sanji, celle qui avait été bâclée par les gens de la Marine. La jeune femme éclata de rire à son tour, elle se souvenait de la mine triste de Sanji quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois.

-Oui ?

Ivankov prit un nouveau morceau de papier, les mit côte-à-côte, cette fois, la photo était représentative de Sanji, sur un sol composé de feuilles roses et entouré d'une multitude de gens comme Ivankov. La jeune femme fut plus méfiante.

-Pourquoi me montrez-vous cette photo ?

Ivankov inhala une gorgée de thé avant de répliquer :

-J'ai trouvé cette personne sur mon île, elle prétend appartenir à l'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille. Est-ce le cas ?

Robin hocha du menton, confirmant les dires de l'homme qu'Ivankov avait recueilli chez lui.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, au moins je n'ai pas un imposteur chez moi. Il m'a demandé de l'entraîner, ça aurait été le pompon !

Ivankov dévisagea Dragon :

-Tu pourras aussi m'expliquer le cas de Kuma ? Il est censé être l'un des nôtres !

L'homme le plus recherché au monde leva une main apaisante devant un de ses plus valeureux soldats, et une des personnes les plus proches de son cercle intime.

-Plus tard.

Le cœur de Robin chavira, ainsi c'était Dragon qui avait envoyé Kuma les sortir du pétrin contre Kizaru ? L'homme ne leur avait voulu aucun mal dès le départ ! Elle comprit à quel point Dragon tenait à son fils et à son avenir. Elle le remercia profondément, elle était plus confiante, plus sereine. Les Révolutionnaires les avaient sauvés tous. Elle redoublerait d'ardeur en voulant les connaître.

-Pour le moment, j'aimerais de plus amples informations concernant la mort de Barbe-Blanche.

-Et ton fils ?

Sabo se raidit subtilement sur son siège, il n'était pas très à l'aise, ce qu'Ivankov nota immédiatement, rien n'échappait à son regard, malgré son côté fanfaron et apparemment distrait.

-Que se passe-t-il Sabo ?

-J'ai retrouvé la mémoire, il se trouve que je connais Luffy depuis l'enfance. Mais vas-y.

Ivankov encaissa deux nouvelles d'un coup, d'abord le gamin qu'ils avaient retrouvé se rappelait de qui il était mais en plus c'était un ami du fils du grand manitou ? Sérieusement ?

-Quoi ? Tu as des photos de lui enfant ?

Sabo grimaça légèrement, il n'avait pas emporté de photos de Luffy ni d'Ace dans ses bagages quand il avait quitté le royaume de Goa.

-Non, mais les images sont gravées dans ma mémoire.

Ivankov l'observa perplexe, il manquait d'une information nécessaire à la compréhension de la situation, concernant le retour de la véritable identité de Sabo.

-Au fait, tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs quand ?

Les yeux de Sabo se firent très sombres, et Ivankov sut qu'il avait touché une corde très sensible, il craignait d'entendre la suite.

-À l'annonce de la mort d'Ace. C'est pour ça que j'ai vraiment besoin de connaître les détails de sa mort.

Ivankov posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Sabo, il devinait sans peine que le même genre de lien unissait Ace et Sabo qu'Ace et Luffy. C'était une relation que rien ne saurait briser, que le monde entier devait craindre tellement elle était puissante, suffisamment pour réveiller le passé d'un des trois.

-J'ai passé un pacte avec Ace et Luffy, nous sommes devenus frères et nous nous devions assistance mutuelle. J'aurais dû être là.

Encore une fois, Robin fut remplie de sympathie pour le jeune homme qui n'aurait jamais dû subir une telle perte, tandis que Dragon se sentit honteux à une nouvelle reprise, il n'avait pas pensé à fouiller le passé du garçon. Il avait commis une belle erreur à ne pas demander d'éclaircissements sur les amis éventuels de Luffy. Il aurait pu arrêter l'exécution d'Ace voilà bien longtemps.

-Sabo, tu n'aurais sans doute pas sauvé Ace, les plus grands noms de la Marine étaient rassemblés là-bas. Même avec ta force, ça aurait été impossible, ne te blâme pas trop, d'accord ?

Ivankov lui adressa une accolade de franche camaraderie, pendant que Robin posa une main rassurante sur le bras de Sabo. L'homme était devenu quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait, avec qui elle passait le plus clair de son temps, cependant, elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à ses tourments. Il était rongé par le doute, la honte et un dégoût de lui-même impressionnants. Son degré de souffrance était forcément le même que Luffy.

-Si ça peut de rassurer, si j'ai bien vu ce que mes yeux me montraient, Garp le Héros s'est laissé abattre par Luffy pour libérer Ace.

Cette déclaration provoqua l'ébahissement de tous dans le bureau de Dragon. Ce dernier était sidéré que son père ait délibérément désobéi à un ordre pour sauver un prisonnier, un pirate de surcroît, Robin était surprise par son acte de courage. Elle avait déjà vu l'homme à l'œuvre, quand il avait fait mine de poursuivre Luffy, néanmoins, c'était autre chose, se laisser faire devant toutes les caméras du monde était un acte au-delà de l'imaginable ! Quant à Sabo, il était en même temps admiratif et étonné. Garp les avait malmenés tous les trois pendant leur enfance, il avait grand cœur, ne les soutenait pas dans leurs actions de piraterie, pourtant, il les aimait.

Profondément.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du blond, qui pensait ne plus en avoir dans son corps. Robin se sentait mal pour lui, la vulnérabilité qui se dégageait du jeune homme fougueux qu'elle respectait tant était touchante.

-Tu sais, je te parlerai de ce qui s'est passé à Arabasta, quand j'ai entendu parler de la brève alliance entre Ace et Luffy, et des aventures de Luffy en général, si ça peut t'aider.

Un éclair illumina les iris de l'autre, les mots de la femme pirate étaient destinés à Sabo seul, toutefois, les Révolutionnaires dans la pièce étaient tout autant intrigués.

-Ivankov, je crois que tu es là pour parler des événements de Marineford, non ?

Le travesti se lança dans le récit de sa rencontre avec Luffy à Impel Down, sa libération de cet enfer, sa confrontation avec les révélations de l'ascendance de Luffy et d'Ace, ses affrontements à Marineford. Son humeur fut maussade quand il évoqua son combat contre Kuma. La libération d'Ace, sa surprise quand Garp avait été envoyé par Luffy en l'air, la fuite des deux garçons vers la mer, l'ultime provocation d'Aka Inu, et enfin, la mort d'Ace, se servant de son corps comme bouclier pour protéger Luffy. Puis, le désespoir de Luffy, le sentiment de l'échec, grâce à son Haki, il avait tout perçu, et l'intervention de Law. Il rapporta les funérailles d'Ace, et de Barbe-Blanche par les bons soins de Shanks le Roux.

Pas une seule Sabo ni Robin n'interrompirent le récit terrible d'Ivankov. C'était une mise à mort atroce et le gouvernement avait bien failli avoir Luffy aussi. La rage et la tristesse de Sabo s'accrurent, tandis que Dragon éprouva une fureur sans commune mesure, il la contrôla, certes, toutefois, un orage était à prévoir. Robin, quant à elle, se dit qu'elle redoublerait d'efforts dans ses exercices quotidiens et les cours qu'elle donnait présentement aux jeunes orphelins. Elle devait devenir plus forte.

Quant à Sabo, sa tête fourmillait de pensées impétueuses, il se tourna vers Dragon, qui le fixa dans les yeux en retour. C'était une affaire personnelle, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, Dragon savait ce que son second voulait, tandis que Sabo était explicite sur sa détermination à protéger son jeune frère.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Le lendemain, Robin se rendit de très bonne heure sur le terrain d'entraînement des Révolutionnaires, se faisant, elle fut l'une des premières à s'exercer. Elle s'échauffa en effectuant le tour de l'arène, peu importaient que ses muscles protestent. Hack et Koala la rejoignirent rapidement, et ils coururent tous les trois en silence. Ils avaient entendu les aventures d'Ivankov de la bouche même du Révolutionnaire, après son rapport auprès de Dragon.

Elle ne se rebella pas quand son instructeur lui ordonna de repousser ses propres limites sur les capacités de son fruit du démon, et sur son aptitude à réagir de façon prompte et réactive face à ses attaques. Elle attrapa tous les projectiles jetés à son encontre. Elle développa une aptitude assez intéressante au cours des séances qui suivirent, à la place d'utiliser le Haki de l'observation, elle recouvrit le sol de multitudes d'yeux.

Elle surprit plus d'un en prédisant avec exactitude leurs positions futures, cela dit, ce qui retint l'attention ne furent pas ses réflexes, mais bel et bien sa marge de progression impressionnante. A tel point que Sabo se dit qu'elle pourrait très bien être sous la tutelle de Hack dans les mois à venir. Elle s'améliorait plus vite que prévu.

-Elle pourrait très bien être sous ta tutelle pendant une mission ou deux d'ailleurs.

Tels furent les mots de Dragon à son chef d'état-major. Robin tenait à participer, pas juste à emmagasiner les connaissances acquises de l'armée au fil des années en matière d'arts martiaux. Ensemble, ils avaient effleuré l'idée qu'elle serait utile à leur mouvement. Néanmoins, il leur fallait d'abord son accord à elle.

Quand ils évoquèrent la suggestion devant l'intéressée, elle ne rechigna pas, au contraire, elle était intriguée par la nature des missions des Révolutionnaires. Elle était plus que curieuse de participer. Ce fut entendu, quand elle aurait atteint sa deuxième année, elle serait une des partenaires personnelles de Sabo. Cette nouvelle enchanta Robin.

-J'ai énormément d'échos à ton sujet, quand on fait équipe avec toi, on ne s'ennuie jamais.

En outre, ils comparèrent les possibilités de la jeune femme avec les difficultés des missions, des investigations, et naturellement ses aptitudes au combat.

-Je te préviens, on m'envoie dans les zones les plus sinistrées, les plus ardues à atteindre, ce n'est pas de tout repos.

Robin hocha de la tête, elle avait compris l'étendue de la puissance de Sabo quand elle avait assisté à un entrainement intensif entre les deux meneurs. Quand Dragon envoyait son meilleur homme, son second, ce n'était pas pour des broutilles.

Elle les avait vus tous les deux un jour alors que la plupart des membres de leur armée s'exerçaient aux arts martiaux, plus spécifiquement le karaté des hommes-poissons, sous les directives de Hack et de Koala. Lindbergh assistait à la séance ainsi que Bello Betty. Tous les deux avaient décidé de se reposer dans les quartiers généraux de Dragon.

Karasu et Morley étaient ailleurs, et pourtant, les commandants voulaient prendre un verre ou deux ensemble, pour une fois dans la paix, et pas après une longue et féroce bataille rangée contre les membres du gouvernement.

A la pose de midi, deux figures solitaires descendirent vers l'armée, Dragon et Sabo, tous les deux en tenue de combat. Le jeune homme portait une chemise bleue déboutonnée, les manches retroussées, un pantalon militaire et des bottes du même acabit. Il avait délaissé son foulard. Leur chef avait ôté sa cape verte, et menait Sabo ailleurs.

Un silence assourdissant se fit entendre, tandis que les deux hommes saluèrent brièvement leurs troupes, les intimant à reprendre leurs activités. Toutefois, l'intérêt fut plus puissant que les ordres, les Révolutionnaires les suivirent du regard.

-Je crois qu'on va avoir droit à de l'action. Quelqu'un pour des paris ?

Lindbergh avait élevé la voix, tandis que ses amis l'avisèrent.

-Trente secondes.

-Dix secondes.

-Une minute.

Robin fut perplexe :

-Pourquoi des mises sur des temps ?

Bello Betty afficha un sourire carnassier :

-L'important n'est pas de savoir qui va gagner, mais combien de temps Sabo va tenir.

En effet, Robin ne voyait pas Sabo l'emporter sur Dragon.

-J'ai conçu des murs transparents capables d'encaisser les chocs, et des gradins derrière si quelqu'un veut assister au spectacle.

Des figures curieuses dévisagèrent Lindbergh. L'ingénieur en chef de Dragon était plein de bonnes astuces, et en général elles payaient et bien ! Des têtes suivirent les mouvements des deux meneurs de l'armée, avides. Finalement, une personne, puis deux, et enfin, toute une foule les suivit, abandonnant les exercices physiques du jour.

Forcément, Robin et ses amis prirent place dans les sièges construits par les bons soins de Lindbergh. Robin compara le travail de l'ingénieur avec celui de Franky. Elle avait entendu parler de l'incident sur l'île de Vegapunk, et espérait qu'il allait bien. Elle avait envie de les savoir en bonne santé, et que tout se passait pour le mieux pour ses camarades.

Elle s'installa aux côtés de Koala et Bello Betty, tandis que Hack et Lindbergh les entourèrent immédiatement après. Ils formaient une bande hétéroclite, mais unie. Robin se sentait en sécurité avec eux. Elle avait mal compris les révolutionnaires, au départ, elle pensait qu'ils n'allaient pas lui accorder un semblant de liberté, c'était faux. Elle s'en rendait compte présentement.

-Ah ! Les voilà !

Sabo et Dragon avaient tout à fait saisi qu'ils étaient devenus l'objet de l'attention d'une portion de l'armée. Chacun avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et dire qu'ils avaient accepté la construction de l'arène. Ils avaient justifié un besoin de démonstration, en réalité, ils voulaient les voir en action.

-S'ils veulent du spectacle, ils en auront.

-Je reste d'avis que ça reste un exercice un peu trop dangereux.

-Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de s'amuser, un peu comme les citoyens de Dressrosa.

Sabo avait harnaché toute une série de ceinturons autour de ses manches, afin qu'elles tiennent en place. Il aimait avoir le plus de liberté de mouvement possible.

Ils étaient au centre du terrain, entièrement façonné par les mains de Lindbergh et de ses hommes. Dragon et Sabo espéraient vivement que les parois transparentes tiendraient le choc. En principe, selon les calculs de l'ingénieur, pourtant, ils n'avaient pas envie de blesser quiconque.

-Prêt ?

Sabo afficha une mine presque honteuse :

-Avec vous ? Jamais !

L'affrontement commença sous les vivats des soldats. Inconscients de ce déluge de cris, les deux hommes s'affrontèrent durement pendant plus de trente minutes en se testant, se cherchant, se calculant. Leurs coups étaient lents, mesurés, et dire que le véritable duel n'était même pas entamé !

Soudainement, Sabo enchaîna sur un mouvement plus vif, que Dragon esquiva avec plus de vitesse. Si Sabo avait beaucoup progressé au cours des années, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à blesser son mentor. Le blond espérait qu'un jour il arriverait à balancer une attaque suffisamment forte.

Dragon se retrouva en une seconde derrière son élève, qui parvint tout juste à éviter sa main. Il fit un bond en arrière assez stupéfiant, qui arracha des gémissements à la foule. Robin plaqua une paume sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle retint son souffle.

Sabo lâcha un souffle d'air qui arracha des rochers à terre, que Dragon para sans peine. L'homme en retour l'assaillit. Le jeune homme fut percuté de plein fouet, se rattrapa de justesse, avant de rebondir sur ses pieds. Il était couvert de sueur.

Quelques minutes à peine de combat, et il tenait à peine debout ? Bon sang ! Il avait régressé ou quoi ? Ou alors, Dragon amplifiait son haki de façon exponentielle. Il avait prévenu son étudiant favori, et Sabo regretta presque de lui avait demandé cette faveur.

Or, il tenait à être prêt le jour où Luffy aurait besoin de son aide, et il encaissa volontiers les poings et les pieds de Dragon qui étaient jetés vers son corps. Un pan de sa chemise fut arraché violemment quand il heurta le sol rocheux.

Des rugissements retentirent, des membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire affichaient une triste mine, Dragon était sans le moindre doute, la personne la plus puissante de leur mouvement, et Sabo le numéro deux, c'était prévisible.

Sabo avait tenu quatorze secondes face à son chef. Les fois d'avant, à peine une dizaine. Il améliorait son record. Indifférents aux commentaires des spectateurs ils reprirent leurs duels. Ils bataillèrent l'un contre l'autre encore deux heures avant de décider que la séance était levée.

-Sabo, je pense que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

Il était couvert de contusions et d'hématomes. Du sang perlait à ses lèvres. Heureusement que les médecins possédaient des lotions qui arrêtaient le saignement en un claquement de doigts, sinon, il en aurait perdu des litres depuis des mois !

Le blond se retrouva à la douche quelques instants plus tard, perdu dans ses pensées. Comment pouvait-il espérer défendre son petit-frère contre les assauts d'Aka Inu avec ses maigres efforts contre Dragon ? La route était encore bien longue avant qu'il ne surpasse son instructeur.

Le jeune homme se rendit à l'infirmerie où l'attendait Ivankov qui secouait sa tête de droite à gauche. Il connaissait le tempérament impétueux de Sabo, ne le pensait toutefois pas suicidaire. Et pourtant, il en avait connu avec lui !

-Décidément, entre Sanji et toi, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête…

Il lâcha un soupir, et s'occupa de son patient, un des plus fréquents, néanmoins, un de ses préférés.

-Un jour, tu te feras tuer, en plein exercice, on ne saura pas pourquoi.

Sabo répliqua :

-Nos ennemis n'auront pas ta prévenance.

Ivankov se plaça devant son chef. Il lui devait le respect et la déférence, parfois, cependant, il était encore quelqu'un d'immature, d'impulsif.

-Ecoute, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi, j'aimerais seulement que tu prennes soin de toi ! Tu n'es plus le même ! Tu as des responsabilités maintenant !

Il avait son jeune frère, c'était vrai, pourtant, il était certain qu'il était prêt à affronter les conditions les plus extrêmes pour parvenir à devenir plus fort, plus dur.

-Je sais bien !

Et le reste sortit de sa bouche, tout seul, d'une traite.

-Quand je vois un affrontement, j'ai Aka Inu devant moi !

Ivankov cligna des yeux, il s'assit sur le lit de Sabo, qui semblait lui être attitré. Le blond était prudent en général, pourtant, ces derniers temps, il partait presque en vrille.

-Tu crois sincèrement que tu aurais pu faire la différence ? Ace serait quand même mort !

Ivankov voyait très bien que l'obstination était un trait de caractère partagé entre Luffy et Sabo, une détermination, un courage, une volonté d'acier. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient frêles face à ce monde brutal, pourtant, ils tenaient à prouver leur valeur. De véritables entêtés, néanmoins, on les adorait pour leur personnalité attachante, souriante, leur vision positive des événements malgré tout. Ivankov voyait pour quelles raisons ils étaient frères.

-J'étais là, Sabo tu es une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse, un excellent stratège, un bon espion, or là, tu fais face à Sengoku.

-Ne me parle pas de cet homme, il a humilié Ace mondialement. Et Luffy. Il les a mis volontairement en danger.

Sans compter que c'était cet homme qui avait organisé l'exécution, attiré Barbe-Blanche dans un traquenard, détruit les rêves de beaucoup. Il avait semé la mort dans son sillage.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, garde à l'esprit que Luffy voudrait peut-être savoir que son autre frère est en vie, tu ne crois pas ?

Sabo resta silencieux, dans ses pensées, Ivankov avait raison, il se comportait comme un imbécile depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il exécutait magnifiquement ses missions, s'en sortait à merveille dans des situations périlleuses, Luffy ne méritait pas qu'il meure à son tour.

Robin non plus.

* * *

**Suu-kuni, **je ne savais pas comment répondre à ta review, hormis ce mot. Effectivement, Sabo semble se remettre assez de la mort de son frère, c'est vrai. Toutefois, il y a plein d'indices dans le manga qui affirment le contraire, notamment la visite de la tombe d'Ace ou encore sa peur d'être rejeté par Luffy. Il y aura un peu de romance, je ne dis pas entre qui et qui. Je laisse le soin aux gens de deviner mon couple ou mes couples !

* * *

**Un petit commentaire ? ^^**


	5. Partie V

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

Un immense merci à **Isabella-57 **et **TakaRULZ **pour vos **reviews **! Recevoir un petit message est une source de plaisir ! ^^

* * *

**Partie V**

* * *

Robin avait tout entendu d'une conversation entre Sabo et Ivankov, au sujet de son tempérament proche de celui d'un enfant. Il ferma les yeux, elle pensa que c'était une discussion sempiternelle entre le blond et les autres. L'homme voulait tout donner pour débusquer les assassins d'Ace, et le détruire les uns après les autres, cependant, il n'était pas assez fou pour tenter quelque chose seul. Et le jeune homme allait être son entraîneur pendant quelques mois dorénavant.

Elle avait suffisamment progressé pour l'avoir en tant qu'enseignant. Elle s'était entrainée auprès de Koala puis de Hack pendant quelques mois, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était en mesure de faire face à Sabo. Le propre frère de son capitaine. Elle passait sous la houlette d'un frère à un autre, ce qui la faisait sourire. La vie était pleine de surprises, et rencontrer Luffy, puis sa famille en étaient des belles.

Que ce soit Luffy, Dragon ou Sabo, personne ne la considérait comme une criminelle impitoyable. Au contraire. Elle était perçue à l'instar d'une femme normale et sans histoire. Elle n'était plus la créature décrite instable et féroce, mais un être humain avec ses propres idéaux. Elle se sentait renaître une seconde fois, elle était de plus en plus heureuse, ravie d'avoir choisi Luffy comme capitaine.

-Robin ?

Sabo venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision. Ils se fréquentaient amicalement depuis près de huit mois, au cours desquels ils avaient appris à le respecter, et à s'apprécier.

-Je suis prête.

Le blond éclata légèrement de rire devant la gentillesse de la jeune femme, qui afficha une mine contrite.

-C'est faux. Tu trembles.

Robin leva les yeux au ciel avec beaucoup d'humour, chose qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis de nombreuses années avant Luffy et tous les autres.

-C'est vrai. Tu es le frère aîné de Luffy, tu es le deuxième membre le plus fort de l'armée des révolutionnaires, en d'autres termes, quelqu'un à ne pas trop chercher.

Les yeux de son nouvel instructeur pétillèrent, il voyait clairement où voulait en venir Robin. Malgré son lourd passé, elle apportait un vent de fraicheur. Si seulement elle le réalisait, elle serait rayonnante.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, la femme la plus recherchée au monde. Je frissonne à l'idée de t'affronter !

Ils partirent tous les deux d'un grand rire. Sabo guida Robin sur un terrain désert, à l'écart de la forteresse de Baltigo. Koala s'était jointe à leur séance ainsi que Hack. Ils étaient là pour épauler Robin dans ses efforts, et la guider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Sabo était quelqu'un de patient, à l'écoute, cela dit, quand il se battait, il avait tendance à se laisser déborder.

-Ma leçon se portera essentiellement sur l'utilisation des fruits du démon. J'ai assisté Luffy quand il a obtenu le sien. Crois-moi, ça n'a pas été évident de l'aider dans la juste mesure de nos maigres moyens de l'époque. Dans nos salles s'archive, nous avons emmagasiné beaucoup de connaissances liées à ces fruits particuliers, les journaux des anciens possesseurs, les observations de leurs amis, des croquis, ainsi que les données scientifiques du gouvernement et d'indépendants. Si tu es intéressée, nous avons quelques ouvrages au sujet du tien.

Évidemment, la curiosité de Robin avait été piquée, et elle s'empresserait de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus. Néanmoins, elle prendrait sur elle, et écouterait son professeur.

-Le fruit de Luffy a plein d'attributs qui ont été notifiés au cours du temps, je suis encore surpris par l'imagination fertile de ses utilisateurs.

Effectivement, les fruits étaient libérés une fois que la mort de leur propriétaire survenait. Elle était consciente de sa propre chance, d'appartenir à une longue lignée en quelque sorte.

-Le Hana Hana no Mi est tout aussi singulier, ses formes sont diverses et variées. Une artiste l'a utilisé pour mettre au point des numéros de jonglerie, quelqu'un d'autre l'a encore employé pour concevoir des ailes, et un architecte a eu la bonne idée de construire un escalier de mains et de jambes. Je te passerai leurs notes plus tard.

Robin trouvait la leçon intéressante, cependant un détail la chiffonnait.

-Tu instruits les gens sur l'emploi de leurs fruits, pourtant, je ne me souviens pas que tu aies utilisé un quelconque pouvoir.

Sabo sourit doucement.

-C'est un sujet qui m'intrigue.

Robin ne se laissa pas abattre :

-Tu dois quand même avoir un fruit en particulier en tête, non ?

Au vu de l'air de Sabo, elle avait vu juste, et pas qu'un peu, Koala et Hack étaient inquiets, espéraient que le jeune homme ne se laisse pas submerger par ses émotions.

-Le Mera Mera no Mi n'a pas encore été trouvé.

Robin faillit vaciller, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, c'était une affaire de famille, ce n'était pas ses oignons. Elle se doutait que Luffy le voudrait de toutes ses forces, cependant, il avait déjà absorbé un fruit, tandis que Sabo, elle l'avait presque oublié. Un instant, elle espéra que les deux frères ne se battraient pas pour l'obtenir. Ou arriveraient à un accord. Koala faillit poser une main sur celle de Sabo, mais elle se contint.

-J'ai pris mes renseignements.

La leçon poursuivit son cours après cet intermède lourd de sens, qui plongea chacun dans ses pensées. Sabo ne montra par qu'il avait été perturbé par la question de Robin, cela dit, un sentiment d'inconfort se répandait dangereusement dans son être. Parler d'Ace, dans ces circonstances n'avait pas été prévu. Il n'écourta pas le cours pour autant.

Il avait envie de voir Robin s'améliorer, une des amies de son jeune frère. Sous l'injonction de Sabo, elle produisit des effets différents, fit apparaître des dizaines d'yeux autour d'elle, fleurir des centaines de mains autour de son enseignant, et créa une multitude d'autres sculptures. Sabo sourit doucement, Robin était poétique, malgré les apparences.

-Tu es une véritable artiste.

Ce compliment toucha Robin au cœur, décidément, ce jeune homme savait la mettre à l'aise, sans qu'elle se sente agressée ou déstabilisée. Il était vraiment comme Luffy, quelqu'un d'aimable, de souriant, de patient, sous des dehors turbulents.

-Et je crois que tu as eu suffisamment d'informations, tu as de quoi méditer jusqu'à demain. Retrouve-moi ce soir après tes cours d'histoire, devant la salle de navigation, je te montrerai l'aile réservée à ton pouvoir.

Robin se rendit sur un rocher, non loin de la plage, afin de méditer sur les compétences qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Sabo était un excellent instructeur. Elle avait de la chance de le fréquenter. Il était stupéfiant lui-même, autant de savoirs sur les fruits sans en posséder un lui-même. Il devait s'être renseigné longuement sur le thème.

De plus, ses propres frères avaient leurs propres pouvoirs, il avait réussi à grimper jusque-là sans aptitude à part le Haki, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit, au vu de la force nécessaire pour affronter les dangers de Grand Line et du Nouveau Monde.

Robin reçut des ouvrages sur son fruit le soir-même, et Sabo lui donna un libre accès à ces livres. Elle savait qu'elle avait le droit de compulser tous les documents qu'elle désirait, cependant, Sabo réitéra ses propos. L'archiviste n'eut pas d'autre choix que voir Robin aller et venir dans les parages les jours, voire les semaines qui suivirent.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dragon et Sabo discutaient des progrès de Robin en la matière, bientôt, elle serait fin prête pour partir en mission sous la coupe du blond. Dragon secouait la tête avec tendresse, décidément, le jeune homme était plus qu'excité à l'idée de partager le plus possible avec leur invitée. Il avait perdu tellement de temps, une décennie, c'était irrattrapable.

En savoir le plus sur son jeune frère, rassembler le plus d'informations. Il était curieux de savoir quel genre de capitaine il était. Sûrement quelqu'un de jovial, d'attentionné, autrement, il n'aurait jamais réuni un équipage aussi fidèle. Et hétéroclite.

-Connaissant Luffy, ces gens doivent être profondément gentils, drôles, et être loyaux les uns envers les autres.

Dragon écoutait attentivement les propos de son second, de son meilleur élève, sans le savoir, il avait acquis un second fils, une personne digne de confiance, quelqu'un d'admirable tant par sa volonté et sa douceur.

-Au fait, je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé, toutefois, d'après une source sûre, il est encore en vie, quelque part.

Sabo détestait être dans l'incertitude, il n'approuverait cette source que lorsqu'il aurait vu Luffy de ses propres yeux, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était heureux. Non, il ne pouvait pas être heureux, au contraire, il était plus isolé que jamais.

-Sabo, je te connais, tu as besoin de voir les choses par toi-même quand elles te tiennent à cœur, tu n'es pas satisfait par cette explication.

Le blond soupira, son chef lisait en lui comme d'habitude. Dragon était exceptionnellement observateur, très peu de gens lui arrivaient à la cheville dans ce domaine. Parfois, son second se sentait un peu surpassé.

-Non.

Dragon posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de celui qu'il considérait comme son enfant adoptif.

-Luffy est mon fils, crois-moi, je partage ton inquiétude.

Ce qui rassura Sabo, et le déstabilisa franchement. Dragon se confiait très peu, pourtant, depuis qu'ils avaient découvert leurs liens communs avec Luffy, ils s'étaient rapprochés.

-Au fait, tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais t'emparer du Mera Mera no Mi.

Sabo releva la tête rapidement, avec une lueur incrédule dans les yeux, il observa son chef dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Tu peux utiliser nos ressources pour savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Ne tarde pas trop, ces fruits sont particulièrement recherchés.

Hélas ! Ils avaient surpris des trafiquants l'autre jour, qui en fournissaient à des populations locales en manque de moyens pour leur guerre civile. Ils avaient réussi à intercepter la cargaison à temps, et dorénavant, ils tentaient de découvrir qui les mettaient en vente en toute illégalité.

-D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on fasse un point à propos des fruits artificiels qui circulent en ce moment.

La cargaison qu'ils avaient dénichée l'autre jour était assez peu instructive, seul un visage souriant ornait l'ensemble des caisses. Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés que ça. Personne n'avait voulu leur dire d'où provenaient ces armes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Robin se retrouva une fois de plus sur le terrain d'entrainement de Sabo, un endroit reculé de Baltigo, que personne ne fréquentait à part lui et Dragon. Leurs exercices étaient plus intenses que l'ensemble de l'armée, aussi, ils avaient besoin de s'étendre là où ils sécurisaient les autres membres des Révolutionnaires.

-Je t'ai parlé l'autre jour du Haki, et je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment l'apprendre, cela dit, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que tu en connaisses les bases afin de le reconnaître.

Sabo fit une démonstration, son bras se recouvrit d'une substance qui s'apparentait à du métal, il invita Robin à le toucher, et elle fut surprise. Elle ne touchait plus quelque chose d'organique, mais un élément ferrugineux.

-Ceci est le Haki de l'Armement. Regarde ce qu'on peut produire avec.

Il s'approcha d'un monticule rocheux, le frappa en plein cœur et immédiatement après, une pluie de cailloux vola en tous sens.

-Ce Haki transforme notre corps, le bras que tu vois n'est plus composé de chair et de sang, mais bien de métal.

Robin avait entendu parler de cette technique particulière, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, très peu de gens au monde étaient capables de produire un tel Haki.

-Maintenant, le Haki de l'Observation… Attaque-moi.

Immédiatement, des dizaines de bras tentèrent de prendre Sabo, en vain, le jeune homme semblait avoir anticipé ses mouvements.

-Comment ?

Sabo réapparut derrière Robin, lui effleura l'épaule, Robin tenta de le capturer, une fois de plus, il esquiva son assaut.

-Voici l'Observation. Avec ce Haki, tu peux anticiper les tirs de tes opposants. Crois-moi, c'est très utile.

En effet, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rapide à part peut-être Kizaru ou Kuma. Elle déglutit difficilement, ils auraient pu esquiver leurs attaques s'ils possédaient ces connaissances avant.

-Et tu veux me les enseigner ?

Sabo sourit doucement :

-Seulement, si tu le veux.

Robin esquissa un sourire :

-Tu crois ? Tout le monde va forcément me relier à toi. Si j'utilise les mêmes mouvements que toi.

Sabo éclata de rire :

-Tu n'as pas besoin de l'employer tout le temps, et il faut que tes propres techniques soient uniques.

Il resserra ses doigts ensemble, dans ce qui semblait être une serre, avec un peu d'imagination, Robin pouvait voir des griffes surgir du bout des doigts de l'autre.

-Ceci par exemple…

Il frappa durement le sol, qui se fissura en huit lignes concentriques, et il le détruisit immédiatement après. Encore une fois, la jeune femme fut estomaquée.

-Il te faudra des années pour parvenir à un tel résultat.

Ce qui rassura beaucoup la femme pirate. Elle n'avait pas envie d'apporter encore plus d'ennuis à Luffy en le reliant davantage à l'Armée Révolutionnaire, même si les médias avaient largement véhiculé l'annonce de Sengoku, à savoir que Luffy était le fils de Dragon. Bientôt, il serait connu que Sabo et Luffy étaient frères. Décidément, son capitaine avait une sacrée famille.

-A présent, comment obtenir ces deux formes ?

Robin fut submergée par les assauts, le jeune homme ne la considérait pas comme quelqu'un de faible. Il la pensait capable de tenir la cadence face à lui, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit. Cela dit, Robin était parfaitement au courant que l'autre était doux avec elle. Dans une situation réelle, il devait être monstrueux.

Le soir, elle était courbaturée, Sabo n'y allait pas de main morte. Le second de Dragon n'avait pas menti, le Haki était quelque chose de délicat à obtenir, et ensuite à manœuvrer. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle réussirait à activer celui de l'Observation ni celui de l'Armement, et quelles applications elle pourrait mettre en œuvre plus tard avec son fruit.

Elle retrouva Ivankov le soir-même. L'homme lui apporta des nouvelles de Sanji. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir rester en contact par ce biais avec un membre de son équipage. Certes, le cuistot ne savait rien de sa localisation, Ivankov gardait jalousement ses secrets, cependant, elle était au courant de es progrès.

-Il devient monstrueux.

Ivankov sourit doucement :

-Mes hommes savent entraîner quelqu'un crois-moi jeune femme. Ils en ont vu d'autres dans leurs vies.

Il cligna de l'œil. Robin comprit qu'Ivankov devait être un instructeur aussi intense que Sabo vis-à-vis de ses propres hommes. Quand on lui demandait de l'aide, il savait exactement quoi faire, et comment agir. Ivankov ne laissait personne sur le carreau.

-Il est entre de bonnes mains.

Robin faillit lui demander de transmettre une lettre de sa part à Sanji avant de se rappeler qu'Ivankov risquait d'être capturé par le Gouvernement Mondial et de ce fait, prendre possession du pli. Ils sauraient immédiatement où était Robin, où était Sanji. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer égoïste.

-Prenez-en soin.

Ivankov sourit le plus modestement possible, ce qui n'était pas peu dire concernant le personnage haut en couleurs. Elle se souvenait de chacune de ses apparitions à Baltigo, c'était le genre de personne à provoquer l'événement peu importait où il passait. A l'instar d'une grande vedette.

-Justement.

Ivankov prit sagement une tasse de thé, prenant un air mystérieux digne d'un comédien sur scène. Robin esquissa une mine joyeuse et complice. Elle se demandait sérieusement comment Ivankov arrivait à passer inaperçu quelque part, mais surtout comment il avait pu être capturé.

Robin se rappelait exactement du rapport d'Ivankov sur les funérailles de Barbe-Blanche et d'Ace. Les deux hommes avaient reçu les plus grands honneurs, dignes des rois. Une foule immense avait été rassemblée, des amis et des alliés étaient venus, et surtout Shanks, qui avait orchestré la cérémonie.

Sabo et elle avaient écouté attentivement pendant le long discours d'Ivankov. Inazuma avait apporté un autre éclairage. Plusieurs hauts gradés connaissaient désormais la relation entre Sabo et Luffy. Les gens étaient presque gênés quand ils évoquaient la famille adoptive de Sabo.

Tout était lourd de sous-entendus. Ivankov avait eu du mal à l'accepter dès le départ, Inazuma aussi, néanmoins, des faits concordaient. Dragon avait entamé une enquête de son côté, récolté les informations du côté de Dadan et de Garp.

Sabo était effectivement le fils qu'il ne connaissait pas. Qu'il n'avait jamais reconnu jusqu'à récemment. Il était rempli de remords. Encore une fois, Dragon avait vu les larmes dans les yeux de Sabo. Sa souffrance devait être inimaginable.

Finalement, Sabo avait évacué son trop plein de rage sur le champ d'entrainement, il ne retint pas ses coups face à Dragon, tandis que les recrues étaient épatées par tant de vélocité. Le blond qu'ils chérissaient était méconnaissable.

Dragon s'était montré très patient envers son second, lui accordant le choix des armes, la façon de combattre, les règles du duel. Robin était néanmoins effrayée par la teneur du regard de Sabo, il était effrayant. Le changement était radical.

-Ca s'annonce très mal.

Koala était tout aussi inquiète que Robin quant à la colère de son ami d'enfance. Sabo était de bonne humeur, faisait les quatre-cents coups, plaisantait volontiers, pourtant, quand il était sujet aux explosions comme présentement, on comprenait pour quelles raisons Dragon l'avait choisi.

-Sabo ne va pas tenir longtemps comme ça !

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, le frère de Luffy se retrouva à terre, dans un état proche du malaise, il en donnait trop, en demandait trop, il avait atteint une limite personnelle. Dragon se précipita à son secours, palpa son pouls, et soupira de soulagement.

-Appelez un médecin.

Ivankov était parti pour Kedétrav, personne ne devait le joindre pendant sa traversée, alors on héla quelqu'un d'autre. Sabo fut remis sur pieds le jour d'après. Dragon était à son chevet, tandis que ses amis étaient morts d'angoisse.

-Sabo, arrête pendant qu'il est temps !

Hack vint à la rescousse de Koala, qui avait émis ce cri du cœur. Sabo jouait constamment avec ses capacités, toutefois, ce n'était jamais à ce point ! Le jeune homme avait certes gagné en puissance, mais à quel prix ?

-Il faut que tu focalises ta haine sur tes ennemis !

Sabo leva les yeux vers le ciel, pas de regret visible, si ce n'était un reflet lointain, dans le vague. Visiblement, ses pensées étaient tournées vers ses deux frères. Il faisait bonne figure de manière générale, pourtant, son masque se fendait par moments.

-C'est vrai !

Koala fondit en larmes devant son compagnon, le prit par la main, tandis que le second de Dragon daigna lui accorder un regard. La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord de son lit d'infirmerie, et posa sa tête contre son poitrail.

-Ne te détruis pas !

Sabo fut laissé seul avec Dragon, qui affichait une mine grave, Sabo détourna les yeux, ayant peur de la déception chez son mentor. Dragon posa une main sur son fils adoptif, qui fut forcé de lui faire face. Hors de question de fuir devant lui.

-Il a toujours dit que sa vie n'en valait pas la peine, que son temps était emprunté, pas mérité. Il pensait qu'il était un monstre, que personne ne voulait de lui…

Sabo lâcha un flot de larmes incandescentes, brûlantes.

-Pourquoi a-t-il choisi la mort à ce moment ? Alors que tous ses camarades étaient là spécifiquement pour lui ?

Le jeune homme ne saisissait pas les motivations d'Ace, alors qu'il était supposé être son frère !

-Tous ces gens, pour lui dire adieu, et il pensait qu'il n'était pas aimé ?

Dragon avait écouté le discours de Sabo sans rien dire, lui laissant déverser sa hargne et son incompréhension. Il avait l'impression de revoir l'enfant de dix ans qu'il avait secouru voilà des années au royaume de Goa.

-Tu es là pour affirmer le contraire, Sabo.

Dragon lui montra son expression la plus apaisante, celle qu'il donnait quand quelqu'un n'était pas bien, comme son second.

-Ace n'était pas un monstre, le gouvernement a tort. Tu sais, j'ai rassemblé des preuves rien que pour toi sur ses faits et gestes. Il a sauvé beaucoup de gens, a contribué à la chute de Crocodile à Arabasta pendant un bref temps.

L'homme le plus recherché au monde serra la main de Sabo dans la sienne, tel un membre d'une famille avec un autre.

-Tu peux être fier de le connaître, de raconter son histoire, tu es un témoin de son vivant. Avoir un frère pareil est un don du ciel.

Sabo ne sut quoi répondre.

* * *

Oui, je vois Sabo comme quelqu'un qui se donne à fond ! ^^

Encore une fois, je vous souhaite bon courage à tous et à toutes, gardons la tête haute malgré la situation de crise actuelle ! Les médecins vaincront le virus ! ^^

* * *

**Un petit commentaire pour réchauffer mon petit coeur ? ^^ **


	6. Partie VI

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

Un immense merci à **Isabella-57 **pour sa fidélité ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis tout aussi reconnaissante pour les gens qui me lisent, sans me laisser de **reviews. **

* * *

**Partie VI**

* * *

-Robin, tu pars en mission avec moi, Koala et Hack. On va porter secours à Karazu dans North Blue. Il a besoin de notre aide. Il a besoin de l'ensemble de nos talents. Tu es prête ?

Robin était au courant des détails de son arrivée chez les Révolutionnaires, qu'elle ne resterait pas là sans rien faire. Sabo l'avait prévenue qu'elle risquait fortement d'être conviée à participer à l'une de leurs expéditions.

-Très bien ! J'ai hâte de te voir naviguer, Koala en parle avec beaucoup de bien.

Sabo éclata de rire.

-Et dire qu'elle me couvre de critiques ! Rassemble tes affaires, on part dans l'après-midi.

La jeune femme s'exécuta prestement, elle trouva une enveloppe sur sa table de chevet, elle la décacheta, c'étaient des détails par rapport à sa nouvelle mission. Elle esquissa un sourire, invasion de châteaux forts, seigneurs tyranniques, à la botte des Dragons Célestes, si jamais elle s'en sortait, il faudrait qu'elle narre toutes ses aventures à Luffy. Il raffolait de ce genre de conte. Ainsi qu'à Usopp, lui qui raffolait des plus grands délires. En d'autres termes, on ne la croirait jamais.

Le navire était déjà apprêté, les Révolutionnaires avaient fait vite, Robin se rappela des exigences de Franky avant de larguer les amarres et de partir vers d'autres mers, il n'aurait pas fait mieux ! Malgré elle, elle nota les différences des équipements, ceux de Franky étaient tapageurs, tandis que ceux de Lindbergh, plus discrets, en trompe-l'œil. Cela dit, chaque œuvre était impressionnante. Robin admira le chef d'œuvre.

-C'est le mien. Dragon me l'a assigné dès que j'ai été nommé chef d'état-major.

Sabo avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il aimait son bâtiment, il en était presque amoureux. Voguer sur les océans était visiblement un grand loisir du second de Dragon. Certes, c'était dans le contexte de missions laborieuses et éreintantes, toutefois, Sabo vivait et respirait pour la navigation.

-Tout le monde, en avant !

Et en chœur, tout le monde lui répondit :

-Bien capitaine !

L'ancre fut levée, et le galion fila sur les mers, Robin, les cheveux au vent, se remémora des scènes avec Luffy après avoir délaissé une aventure, pour partir vers une autre, encore plus échevelée. La sensation de liberté de Luffy était contagieuse, et celle de Sabo, tout autant. Elle pouffa de rire, ce qui attira l'attention du blond et de Koala.

-Rien, disons, un rappel de mon capitaine.

Discrètement, Sabo sourit, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son jeune frère ait réuni autant de compagnons d'armes aussi loyaux et dévoués. Il devait être un excellent meneur, toujours à l'écoute. Il avait sans doute beaucoup changé depuis son départ de Goa.

Robin ne trouva pas tellement le lieutenant de l'homme le plus recherché au monde dans les parages alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'île problématique de Karazu. Il compulsait les données qui allaient et venaient depuis l'emplacement du commandant de North Blue.

Koala passait beaucoup de temps avec la pirate, ce qui mit du baume au cœur à l'invitée de Dragon. Koala parlait peu de son passé, or Robin devinait sans peine qu'elle avait traversé de terribles épreuves aux mains des Dragons Célestes.

Elle connaissait Jinbei personnellement, ce qui choqua Robin, Jinbei était un ami d'Ace selon les journaux, quelqu'un qui avait refusé sa mise à mort, et Koala était une de ses intimes ? C'était impressionnant ! Que le monde était petit !

-Hélas, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis des années, j'ai juste entendu des rumeurs à son sujet. Il déteste les Dragons Célestes, et se sacrifier pour les siens afin de devenir Corsaire était à mon sens un geste admirable.

Des connaissances communes à Ace, intéressant, Jinbei et Sabo. Les deux frères avaient conservé des liens par personnes interposées sans le savoir !

-Tu n'as jamais cherché à entrer en contact avec Jinbei ?

Koala soupira et plaça son menton sur ses mains.

-C'était trop dangereux, pour lui et pour moi.

Les deux femmes poursuivirent leur discussion dans la suite du capitaine. Robin trouva que la suite de Luffy et celle de Sabo étaient complètement différentes. Si celle de Luffy était loufoque, débridée, celle de Sabo était plus fonctionnelle, plus axée sur le côté militaire. Tout de suite, on sentait le centre névralgique des opérations.

Le jeune homme pinçait l'arête du nez, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier les nouvelles transmises. Robin l'avait connu sérieux, mais jamais à ce point ! Le changement était presque effrayant. Elle le connaissait en tant qu'instructeur, en tant que frère de Luffy, en personne joyeuse et attentive, là, elle voyait le second de Dragon, quelqu'un à l'aspect sinistre. Et pourtant, elle avait collectionné son lot de personnages lugubres.

-La situation est pire que je pensais. C'est un véritable sac de nœuds.

Il déploya l'ensemble des documents étalés devant lui, et tenta de les assembler en un tout cohérent, les plaçant en relation les uns avec les autres et par ordre chronologique.

-Un Amiral a été dépêché sur place.

Kizaru, le singe jaune. Robin déglutit. L'homme qui avait failli provoquer la destruction de son équipage, face à qui Kuma avait tant donné pour les sauver. Sabo appréhendait beaucoup l'idée qu'un haut gradé soit déplacé pour résoudre l'affaire.

-Dorénavant, il faudra se montrer discret.

Koala fut intriguée par les nouvelles données, elle prit certaines feuilles et les resitua sur le bureau de travail du blond. Elle était tout aussi soucieuse que son ami d'enfance pour ainsi dire.

-L'expert en vitesse de la Marine, il a flairé ta présence, toi qui est doué pour le Haki de l'Observation.

-Mais dans quel pétrin Karazu s'est-il fourré ?

-Attention à ne pas révéler ta présence contrairement à la dernière fois, Sabo. Dragon ne pourra pas éternellement envoyer des gens détruire les précieuses preuves du gouvernement à ton encontre.

Le jeune homme soupira, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Il se tapotait nerveusement la joue, marquant son agacement. La Marine ne plaisantait plus en matière de sécurité. Depuis la mort de Barbe-Blanche, les faits de piraterie s'étaient décuplés, ainsi une flopée d'affiches de recherche était placardée un peu partout pour tout le monde.

Au moins, en montrant les faciès des Révolutionnaires, le Gouvernement dénotait son incapacité à les débusquer et à les acculer, ce qui était un bon point en soi, néanmoins, au niveau du secret, c'était raté. Il n'avait pas encore vu d'avis à son image, ni à son nom, cependant, son intuition lui soufflait que ce serait pour bientôt.

Avec la mort de son frère, il admettait qu'il était devenu plus virulent, plus téméraire, une digue avait été crevée en lui, que rien ne saurait colmater. Dragon le fustigeait pour son manque de prudence, cela dit, il voulait détruire les responsables de la mort d'Ace.

-On n'a pas le choix, il faut sortir Karazu de ce pétrin, j'ai confiance en ses capacités, mais face à un Amiral, il vaut mieux s'y mettre à plusieurs.

Robin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Sabo.

-Duper l'Amiral sur nos forces entre autres, lui faire croire qu'il faut être nombreux pour l'avoir. Il ne faut pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous.

Une voix les héla tous du dehors, et Sabo quitta sa cabine pour accueillir le Révolutionnaire, qui avait l'air dans tous ses états. Il montra l'armada qui se déployait autour de l'île. Pas moins de cinq navires de la Marine étaient étendus sous leurs yeux. Comme dans un cas de Buster Call.

-Il faut vraiment faire vite. Je crois que le Cipher Poll risque de s'en mêler si on est trop visibles. Rappelez-vous, nous sommes un navire marchand.

Sabo avait troqué son éternelle chemise bleue contre un haut à fleurs, son pantalon militaire pour des bas plus amples, et ses bottes avaient été remplacées par des sandales. Ils devaient avoir l'air décontracté.

-La Marine a déjà envahi les lieux, voilà pourquoi Karazu ne répond pas à mes appels. Écoutez, je vous propose de changer de plan.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Ils empruntèrent les souterrains, dans des vêtements sombres, leurs têtes étaient encapuchonnées, et ils tentaient de se faire les plus discrets possible. Sabo n'était pas convaincu de leur capacité à se tenir à carreau, les hauts gradés de la Marine avaient tendance à avoir une bonne maîtrise du Haki de l'Observation. Autant dire qu'ils étaient déjà repérés.

-Vous avez compris ? On retrouve Karazu, on récupère l'information et on quitte tous l'île.

Les ordres de Sabo étaient clairs, simples et concis. Seulement, avec le blond dans les parages, les événements prenaient en général un autre tournant que ceux prévus initialement. Sabo prenait des initiatives sans tenir compte de l'avis de ses camarades. Elles marchaient, certes, néanmoins, elles tenaient du suicide dans certains cas.

-Bien chef.

Sabo fit signe au groupe de se séparer, afin de couvrir le plus de zone. Robin resta à ses côtés, tandis que Hack et Koala prirent une autre direction. Des éléments solitaires étaient moins faciles à débusquer qu'un groupe entier. Sabo ne voulait pas être capturé, il représentait trop pour le mouvement de Dragon.

-C'est par ici selon les notes de Karazu.

Sabo fit la courte échelle à Robin, ils étaient juste en-dessous d'une plaque d'égout. La jeune femme avait acquis une certaine dextérité pour ouvrir et forcer les coffres, alors dévisser une vulgaire plaque métallique était un jeu d'enfant ! D'ailleurs, l'objet bougea, tomba, et robin le rattrapa prestement à l'aide de paires de main jaillies de la roche.

-Parfait.

Robin quitta le couloir sombre la première, et elle tissa une échelle de bras et de jambes pour aider Sabo. Il était agile, cela dit, des mouvements trop rapides pouvaient attirer l'attention sur eux, ce qui n'était pas exactement nécessaire pour le bon déroulement des opérations. Les deux ombres délaissèrent la plaque et filèrent droit vers le château du roi.

-L'homme cache jalousement son trésor quelque part dans les niveaux inférieurs.

Sabo et Robin déambulèrent dans des rues étroites et sinueuses, les Révolutionnaires s'étaient entrainés à marcher très silencieusement. Personne ne remarqua que deux figures qui ne devaient pas se trouver là avançaient sous ses fenêtres. Seul un chat fut dérangé par leur course. Il miaula et fila, vexé.

-On n'est plus très loin.

Robin dénicha l'endroit décrit par des textes anciens qu'elle avait contribué à traduire avec le plus grand soin. C'était une falaise en apparence anodine, avec des pierres sombres, de la mousse une végétation luxuriante composée de fleurs et de lierre. Sauf qu'elle avait un œil plus aiguisé que ça. Elle afficha un petit sourire victorieux quand elle aperçut un soleil entouré de deux lunes.

-J'ai trouvé !

Son compagnon la rejoignit vivement, l'archéologue appuya sur les deux lunes à l'aide de ses index, et ses pouces effleurèrent le soleil. Une porte apparut sous leurs yeux. L'obstacle se détacha de la roche, et les laissa passer. Sabo remercia Robin.

-Tu es douée.

L'Escargophone de Sabo vibra dans sa poche. Le jeune homme le sortit aussitôt qu'ils furent profondément sous la montagne qui abritait le roi et sa famille. C'étaient Hack et Koala, ils paraissaient esquintés, cependant, ils étaient satisfaits de leur réussite conjointe.

-On est avec Karazu et on organise la fuite des nôtres par des navires d'apparence anodine. Tu nous fais signe ?

Une voix caverneuse railla Sabo, qui afficha une expression un peu plus joyeuse.

-Attention, pas de feux d'artifice, contrairement à d'habitude, hein ?

Le blond rit doucement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, plutôt pour toi.

Karazu n'était pas convaincu par ses explications, mais soit, il était désormais coutumier des faits de Sabo, et de ses manières explosives de quitter un fort notamment.

-Pas de problèmes.

Sabo raccrocha aussitôt, Robin aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur ses nouveaux amis, toutefois, elle comprenait les réactions de Sabo : un appel prolongé pouvait les localiser, et ruiner tous leurs efforts.

-Tu devrais voir Dragon et ses conversations laconiques. J'ai mis un temps fou avant de comprendre comment il fonctionnait.

Robin pouffa de rire, décidément, Luffy avait beaucoup à apprendre de son frère et de son père. À lui seul, il était capable de parler pendant des heures sans se soucier de la sécurité de son équipage, ou la sienne propre. Un véritable enfant.

Ils grimpèrent des dizaines de marches avant d'atteindre un endroit qui évoquait à la fois la grille de prison et la trappe. Ce fut au tour de Sabo de s'y coller. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, il avait emmagasiné d'autres compétences. Il était un excellent voleur, furtif et qui savait prendre l'information où il fallait. Le métal se détacha progressivement et bientôt, ils purent pénétrer dans le château royal.

-En principe, c'est par là !

Robin faillit lâcher une exclamation de surprise, qu'elle contint pile au bon moment. Sabo afficha une mine victorieuse, il devrait féliciter Karazu pour l'exactitude de ses recherches. Comme toujours, l'homme-corbeau se surpassait.

-Un ponéglyphe…

Sabo pivota vers la jeune femme, qui était en admiration devant l'objet d'une taille colossale. Elle tenait un appareil à prendre des clichés en main, cela dit, si elle arrivait à traduire une partie des mots gravés dès maintenant, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

-Je vais être la plus courte étant donné les circonstances.

Le siècle perdu était décrit en partie sur l'artefact. Robin griffonna quelques mots sur son carnet de notes, tandis que Sabo montait la garde, son tuyau à la main, le Haki de l'Observation activé. Robin acheva son résumé avant de le ranger dans sa sacoche.

-Ça fera l'affaire pour le moment.

Elle prit l'intégralité du monument interdit en photo, se forçant à couvrir le moindre détail pour mieux le reconstituer au calme, à Baltigo. Elle avait saisi l'essentiel, or, un historien n'était jamais à l'abri d'une erreur. Quand elle fut sûre que son œuvre fut achevée, elle s'adressa à Sabo.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

-Partons.

-Par le corridor dont nous sommes venus ?

-Non, par les airs. Le tunnel se bloque quand on vient de l'extérieur, selon Karazu.

Ce qui impliquait de se rendre dans le cœur de la citadelle, d'aller sur les créneaux, et de se jeter dans le vide.

-Quoi ?

-Fais-moi confiance.

A son sens, Sabo était pire que Luffy au niveau de la stratégie, mais il avait l'avantage de prévenir, plutôt que de guérir. Et surtout pourquoi vouloir rallier les autres par cette voie bien précise ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le souterrain se bloque après leur passage ? Robin ne rouspéta pas pour autant, elle suivit Sabo comme son ombre.

L'alarme fut déclenchée quand Sabo appuya son pied sur une mauvaise marche. Robin et lui se regardèrent pendant quelques précieuses secondes, avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient cuits ! Ils avaient intérêt à fuir le plus vite possible ! Ils gravirent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Sabo courait vite, Robin peinait presque à le suivre.

-Encore quatre étages !

Des soldats apparurent un peu partout, Sabo dégaina son tuyau et effectua des rotations dans tous les sens, faisant valser les plus hardis vers les autres, qui tombèrent à la renverse. Robin ne resta pas sans rien faire, elle saucissonna plusieurs gardes en même temps, les assommant du même coup. Ainsi, plus d'une trentaine de gens tombèrent en un claquement de doigts.

-Des intrus dans la citadelle !

Sabo héla Robin :

-On se retrouve au sommet !

Sabo décrocha une nouvelle fois un appel urgent, il reconnut la tonalité de Karazu entre mille. Il était énervé, ce qui n'étonna pas Sabo.

-Il faut encore une fois que tu te fasses surprendre ! Tu veux faire rater la mission ou quoi ?

Le blond secoua la tête de droite à gauche, le corbeau le fustigeait à la moindre incartade, cependant, il avait souvent raison sur de nombreux points. Pourtant, Sabo n'était pas naïf au point de croire que leur présence serait ignorée.

Le second de Dragon atteignit le chemin de ronde du château, et trouva à sa mauvaise surprise une horde de Marines prêts à en découdre avec lui ! Il était verni ! Des Vices-Amiraux étaient dans les parages, et se félicita de ne pas voir Garp parmi eux.

Tous se jetèrent contre lui, ignorant les ordres logiques des gradés, et Sabo les assomma tous, et il aperçut malgré lui quelques mains géantes qui écrasaient ses ennemis par dizaines. Travailler conjointement avec Robin avait des avantages.

-Le souffle du Dragon !

Une gigantesque explosion secoua le fort, qui vola en éclat. Toutefois, le chef d'état-major n'était pas au bout de ses peines. L'Amiral apparut à son tour. Kizaru. L'homme qui était responsable du démantèlement de l'équipage de son jeune frère !

Sabo recula de trois pas, il savait qu'il était impossible d'esquiver ses assauts, l'homme était d'une vivacité fulgurante. Il eut juste le temps de cliquer le numéro de Karazu avant que l'Amiral ne l'attaque. Sabo évita comme il put les éclairs aveuglants de l'autre.

Il lui fallait vraiment un fruit du démon pour augmenter ses capacités ! Heureusement que Dragon l'avait entrainé jusqu'à atteindre ses propres limites, autrement, il y serait passé ! Il avisa Robin du coin de l'œil, qui sursauta en reconnaissant l'homme qui avait provoqué la chute de leur équipage.

Sabo lui indiqua de partir avant lui, cela dit, la femme ne put se résoudre à le quitter de la sorte. Elle accourut à ses côtés, tentant d'aider au maximum le jeune homme qui lui cria :

-Va-t-en !

Robin avait le sentiment de revoir Luffy qui désespérait face au même Amiral un an plus tôt. Elle n'allait pas abandonner son frère aîné ! Elle était devenue plus forte, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Elle étendit un mur de bras qui volèrent littéralement suite à un assaut de Kizaru.

Cela dit, Sabo récupéra un peu de ses forces, pendant ce court laps de temps. Il bondit sur un créneau, leva la main. Robin et lui entendirent un :

-Allez-y chef d'état-major !

Les yeux de Kizaru s'illuminèrent, Sabo se mordit les lèvres, sa couverture avait sauté, son grade aussi.

-Le second de Dragon ? Intéressant !

Sabo bascula dans le vide, tandis qu'une nuée de corbeaux le rattrapa en plein vol. Le jeune homme atterrit prestement sur le dos du plus volumineux de tous. Il s'accrocha à ses plumes vaillamment.

-Merci vieux frère !

Le blond reprit son souffle, et avisa Robin, toujours au-dessus de la citadelle. Il agita sa main.

-Allez vas-y !

La jeune femme croisa ses mains devant elle, et une multitude de mains et de bras jaillirent dans son dos, formant des ailes d'un genre très particulier. Elle sauta dans le vide, ses ailes effectuèrent des mouvements similaires à ceux d'un oiseau.

-Bravo ! Tu as réussi !

Sabo, toujours étalé sur le dos de Karazu, soupira de soulagement. Il avait cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Bon sang ! C'était la dernière fois qu'un tel cas se produisait ! Se retrouver face à Kizaru était la dernière de ses priorités !

-Sinon, c'était quoi ?

Sabo souffla bruyamment, il n'était pas tout à fait remis de ses émotions :

-Kizaru, voilà ce que c'était. A présent, il connaît mon grade et mon niveau dans l'armée révolutionnaire.

Karazu jura entre les extrémités de son bec.

-Bordel ! Il manquait plus que ça !

Robin les retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, sur une aire déserte de monde, à part Hack et Koala personne ne s'y trouvait.

-Alors ?

Koala s'était avancé, l'air inquiet pour son ami d'enfance. Elle posa une main sur son bras, tandis qu'elle l'aidait à descendre de Karazu. Robin perçut dans l'expression de la jeune femme quelque chose qui n'avait pas exactement que de l'amitié. Robin espéra que les sentiments de la jolie rousse seraient réciproques un jour.

-J'ai été repéré.

Sabo détourna son attention de ses compagnons d'armes vers Robin, qui attendait patiemment son tour.

-Au moins, on a les informations qui nous manquaient.

Robin dévoila une liasse de feuillets sous les yeux éberlués des Révolutionnaires, elle avait été rapide, à la hauteur de sa réputation. Décidément, il était dommage que Luffy soit tombé sur elle avant eux ! La vie était parfois injuste !

-Voilà le trésor !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire malgré eux, elle restait une pirate dans l'âme, toujours à vouloir chercher l'or !

-Merci ! Partons ! Dragon attend notre rapport.

Le cœur n'y était pas pour Sabo, néanmoins, avait-il eu le choix ? Il voyait les titres des journaux le lendemain.

* * *

Désolée de ne poster que le samedi, et non le vendredi, notre employeur nous a dit de mettre bouchées doubles pendant cette période un peu particulière. J'étais épuisée hier soir, dans l'incapacité de corriger mes fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de conjugaison.

Cela dit, bon courage à tous et à toutes, je plains néanmoins les personnes qui ne peuvent pas bosser. Voir des gens est un luxe dont je jouis ces derniers temps.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire pour réchauffer mon coeur ? **


	7. Partie VII

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

Un grand merci à **Isabella-57** et **TakaRULZ **pour leurs **commentaires ! **

* * *

**Partie VII**

* * *

Les nouvelles allaient très vite, quand le gouvernement mondial le voulait bien. En effet, les Révolutionnaires apportèrent le journal dans le bureau de Dragon dès poltron minet, alors qu'il était en pleine discussion avec Sabo et Robin au sujet de leur découverte conjointe. Ils avaient déposé Karazu sur une île voisine, bien à l'abri des forces du Cipher Poll. En gros, tout était bien qui finissait bien.

-Chef !

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers la porte, qui était restée ouverte, pour voir les soldats pénétrer à toute vitesse dans l'espace clos. Robin était désormais coutumière des situations d'urgence, aussi, elle se recomposa un visage impassible, tandis que Sabo et Dragon adoptèrent une attitude plus professionnelle.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, les Révolutionnaires posèrent une liasse de papiers sur le bureau de Dragon, qui les prit en main, l'air intrigué. Il se frotta le menton, visiblement inquiet. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son second, qui s'approcha à son tour, curieux. Cependant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes quand ils virent les titres des feuillets.

-Ces journaux sont parus ce matin.

Sabo avait une mine grave, et tous l'observaient avec beaucoup de compassion. Il n'avait pas déjà assez souffert, avec son amnésie, ses souvenirs retrouvés dans les pires circonstances, la mort de son frère, l'ignorance de ce qui se passait pour le petit dernier de la fratrie. Rien n'était pire que le doute. Et maintenant, il contemplait le travail de Kizaru à son encontre.

-Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.

Cela dit, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large, il tentait de faire bonne figure devant les autres, néanmoins, personne n'était dupe. Sabo était quelqu'un de jovial, mais depuis sa mémoire retrouvée, il était plus solennel. Toutes les informations concernant ses frères et lui-même le mettaient mal à l'aise.

-Que mon nom et mon visage soient étalés dans la presse du monde entier.

Bizarrement, il se demandait comment réagissait Garp, malgré lui. L'homme avait connu Sabo pendant quelques mois, il devait sans doute avoir fait le rapprochement, ses relations avec Dragon, son statut de hors-la-loi notoire, comme Ace et Luffy, son apparence.

-Et j'ai enfin obtenu une prime.

Il nota avec amertume qu'elle était plus élevée que celle d'Ace, qu'il était largement au-dessus de celle obtenue par Luffy lors de sa première fois. Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Il espérait vivement que Luffy ne l'ait pas vue, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter davantage, peu importait l'endroit où il était. Il soupira violemment, faisait sursauter tout le monde.

-C'est une célébration pour le gouvernement mondial, n'est-ce pas ? Ils identifient enfin les gros bonnets !

Les feuilles se froissèrent au contact de ses mains crispées par la colère et le ressentiment. Ses seuls remords ? Que Luffy voie tout ça ! L'instant d'après, il comprit aussitôt pour quelles raisons Dragon avait laissé son fils chez Garp, il fallait le tenir éloigné de tout ça. Le protéger. Absolument. Il pouvait être exploité en tant que faiblesse potentielle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sabo, tout ira bien pour lui.

Comme toujours, Dragon lisait en lui tel un livre ouvert. Son degré d'empathie à l'égard des autres impressionnait. Après tout, l'homme avait élevé Sabo comme son propre fils pendant des années, il le connaissait comme sa poche. Et pourtant, il lui laissait une sacrée marge de manœuvre. Pour ne pas dire, il le laissait libre de ses mouvements.

-Vous croyez ?

Dragon se leva de son siège, alors que la salle se vidait petit à petit de ses occupants, ne laissant que Robin et Dragon, autour de Sabo. L'homme le plus recherché au monde attrapa les affiches portant le nom de Sabo, ainsi que le journal quotidien.

-Je le pense aussi. Par contre, toi, il faudra que tu sois très prudent dans le futur. Je ne veux pas te voir sur le peloton d'exécution.

Ces mots sonnèrent le glas dans le cœur du blond, se remémorant Ace. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de subir le même sort, et pourtant, il était prêt à mourir pour sa cause. Pour les Dragons Célestes, ce serait doublement destructeur : Sabo serait vu en martyr, tandis que les Révolutionnaires seraient plus virulents que jamais.

-Et moi je ne veux pas que Luffy souffre à cause de moi.

En fait, il avait presque envie de cacher sa survie pour son cadet, ne serait-ce que pour le préserver. Ne pas savoir était un doux cadeau des ignorants. Il préférait que Luffy reste un imbécile heureux, plutôt que de briser ses espoirs une seconde fois. Il peinait à imaginer la souffrance de Luffy quand il avait assisté à la mort d'Ace.

-Je pourrais mourir une seconde fois sans qu'il le sache.

Pourquoi apparaître devant un frère qui vous maudissait certainement de ne pas avoir été là ?

-Sabo, tu n'es pas convaincu parce que tu dis. Tu as besoin de revoir Luffy, quoiqu'il arrive.

Robin s'avança doucement du jeune homme perturbé, elle comprenait tout à fait les raisons qui poussaient Sabo à vouloir garder le silence.

-Tu sais, je suis sûre que Luffy appréciera que quelqu'un veuille bien veiller sur lui, un membre de sa famille. Il ne le montrera pas, mais je sais qu'il s'en voudra beaucoup.

Sabo osa enfin regarder leur invitée, qui arborait un sourire rempli de bienveillance.

-Tu es le seul frère qu'il lui reste, non ? Il a besoin de ta présence plus qu'il ne le pense.

Robin était la sagesse incarnée, plus que quelqu'un d'autre, elle comprenait le désir d'avoir un membre encore vivant quelque part, dans le monde. C'était une pensée rassurante, qui vous apaisait profondément.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Le soir-même, on ne parla plus que de ça, la nouvelle prime de Sabo et l'article démontrant son incroyable dangerosité pour les citoyens, pour le peuple, et surtout pour les familles royales. Il était dépeint comme un monstre sans cœur, dénué d'émotions humaines. Après son mentor, le protégé en prenait pour son grade.

-Eh ben dis donc ! Ils n'y vont pas de main morte sur ce coup-ci !

Sabo écouta le commentaire de Hack, sans broncher, il continuait à manger son bol de ramens accompagné de riz et de chou vinaigré. Le jeune homme laissait l'homme-poisson lire chaque phrase du journaliste et le ponctuer de piques ironiques.

-« _Après Portgas D. Ace, un autre démon surgit des flammes de l'enfer. _»

Un silence choqué accueillit ce propos, tandis que Sabo fut sur le qui-vive, quelles salades avaient encore inventé le gouvernement mondial pour faire passer son défunt frère pour un être de la pire espèce ? Il serra la main autour de ses baguettes, qui faillirent se briser, enregistrant attentivement la suite.

-Ils passent leur temps à le calomnier ! Ils ne laissent pas les morts en paix !

Encore une marque du gouvernement mondial, qui tenait à les gaver d'images plus sordides les unes que les autres sur des soi-disant criminels.

-Ace a toujours été pourchassé, quand je l'ai rencontré, quand on avait cinq ans, il savait déjà qu'il devait se taire, qu'il était perçu comme une honte dans le monde entier.

Les mentons se figèrent en direction de Sabo, c'était rare qu'il évoque aussi ouvertement le sujet d'Ace, cependant, quand il en parlait, et ses assassins, c'était avec amertume et désarroi. Ace méritait de vivre depuis sa naissance, simplement, il ne l'avait jamais réalisé, ou alors, il craignait de vivre comme les autres enfants de son âge.

-Attends, le meilleur, et c'est un article qui te concerne : « _Sabo le Révolutionnaire est un comme un dragon de la pire espèce, ses griffes sont empoisonnées et sa langue crache du venin en continu_. »

Sabo leva un sourcil, faussement étonné, comme s'il était indifférent par le portrait de lui qui était dressé sur les pages blanches recouvertes d'encre noire, comme le cœur des Dragons Célestes. Il soupira.

-Quelles bêtises ont-ils encore inventé ?

Hack leva les yeux vers son collègue et ami, tandis que Koala secouait la tête de droite à gauche, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Tu vois le genre, tu es un criminel de classe mondiale, comme ton, je cite, « _maître_ », en gros, il faut éviter de t'inviter à un restaurant, au risque d'être contaminé par ta présence.

Des officiers autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire, tandis que le second de Dragon, esquissa un geste qui aurait pu paraître très élégant en société, néanmoins, pour ceux qui le connaissaient, il était teinté d'ironie acerbe. Il s'essuya délicatement les lèvres, et d'une façon exagérée, il reposa doucement la serviette à côté de son assiette.

-Vraiment ? Je suis pourtant de la meilleure des compagnies.

Cette fois-ci, Hack ne cacha pas son hilarité, il joignit son rire à celui des autres, qui se propagea rapidement dans la salle à manger. Sabo dessina un sourire narquois sur son visage, qui renforça la bonne humeur générale. Koala se cacha le visage entre ses mains, refusant de croire que son ami d'enfance prenne sa soudaine mise à nue par les médias à la légère.

-Sabo ? On pourra se parler en privé ?

Robin leva un sourcil révélateur, elle avait deviné que quelque chose se tramait entre ces deux-là depuis le début, néanmoins, elle obtiendrait le fin de l'histoire le lendemain. Elle était aussi curieuse que ses nouveaux amis, et s'attachait à leur bonheur autant que celui des Chapeaux de Paille.

-Si tu veux.

Robin masqua son expression joviale, décidément, ils se cherchaient constamment. Sabo et Koala. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur leur possible relation, étant donné le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Pour certains, c'étaient des amis d'enfance, des gens qui s'étaient durement entraînés ensemble, pour d'autres, des collègues, et les derniers, une excellente relation entre un supérieur et sa subordonnée.

-Sinon, Hack, tu continues la lecture ?

Sabo n'aimait pas les œillades qu'on lui lançait, à la dérobée, il savait qu'il était sujet de rumeurs et de ragots autour de sa relation avec Koala, toutefois, c'était sa vie, privée, son jardin secret. En clair, ça ne concernait personne. Il comprenait cependant les raisons pour lesquelles les Révolutionnaires étaient intéressés, ils vivaient dans une communauté assez serrée, tout se savait au bout d'un moment.

Ah ! Il fallait aussi admettre une chose : ils aimaient les informations.

-Si tu veux. Fais attention, c'est encore plus sale après.

Robin nota avec humour le changement de sujet subtil, le langage corporel de Sabo, il était embarrassé, presque honteux, allait-il enfin avouer ses sentiments publiquement ou pas ? Ou serait-ce Koala qui ferait le grand saut ?

-Je suis armé, je crois.

Ivankov qui passait par là le titilla :

-Certain ?

Il fit mine de camoufler les oreilles du blond entre les siennes.

-On parie ?

Ivankov parut satisfait, alors il dévoila les oreilles de son ancien élève.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Les commentaires allèrent bon train au propos de l'article concernant Sabo, tout le monde était curieux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Finalement, le reste de la lecture, ponctuée des interventions des autres, de leurs interrogations, et leurs remarques, se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse et joviale. A l'image réelle de Sabo, pas celle dépeinte de manière grotesque par la feuille de chou du gouvernement.

-Ce journal était instructif.

Hack le questionna, faussement perplexe :

-Tu es certain ?

Sabo afficha une expression assez amusante :

-Je viens de me découvrir des aspects de moi-même que je ne connaissais pas !

Robin ne put s'empêcher de comparer les deux frères, Luffy découvrait les articles à son sujet de façon innocente, et Sabo était semblable, comme si ce qui était écrit par les autres ne les effrayait pas. Les racontars ne les atteignaient pas. Robin était fière de connaître deux personnes de la même trempe.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Sabo et Koala s'étaient rendus sur une plage de Baltigo, la seule qui évoquait les voyages, et l'aventure, telle qu'elle était décrite dans les contes de fée que raffolaient les protégés des Révolutionnaires, les enfants perdus des guerres.

-De toi et de ta propension à t'attirer des ennuis.

Sabo fixa Koala bien en face, se doutant très bien que son amie allait lui passer un énième savon concernant sa sécurité, son bien-être et sa sûreté. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une mère plutôt qu'à une collègue ou une amie.

-Notre domaine d'activités ne nous attire pas que des alliés, tu le sais tout comme moi.

Koala secoua sa tête, Sabo raisonnait parfois un peu trop comme un général de guerre, ce qu'il était effectivement, et pas assez comme un être humain. Le garçon qu'elle avait connu autrefois était devenu un homme dur, parfois effrayant dans son assurance.

-Mais ce n'est pas un motif nécessaire pour te mettre en danger !

Sabo ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir l'ancienne esclave, elle passait son temps à la rabrouer pour des raisons qui le dépassaient parfois. En gros, elle était un peu trop protectrice et sans doute trop inquiète.

-Koala, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pour une fois, Sabo avait pensé comme un être humain, pas comme un haut gradé, quelqu'un qui ne voyait que ses objectifs en ligne de mire. C'était la personne que Koala avait besoin en ce moment, pas l'adjoint de Dragon.

-Depuis que tu as retrouvé la mémoire, tu n'es plus le même.

Si le blond était étonné, il le cacha bien, cependant, cette pointe se ficha dans son cœur, et elle y resta bien ancrée. Il avait beau tenter d'ignorer la douleur ressentie, cela dit, elle était bien présente, dominante.

-Je suis toujours Sabo.

Koala s'approcha du beau jeune homme, posa une main sur son poitrail, aucune masse de graisse ne venait casser le charme de son ami, il était tout en muscle, malgré la finesse apparente de son corps. C'était un Apollon, un soleil.

-La personne avec qui tu vis depuis dix ans, avec qui tu t'entraines, tu partages tes repas.

Koala tenta de contenir ses larmes, mais elle n'y parvint pas, elles franchirent les paupières, et se déversèrent par millions sur sa peau pâle. Elle colla sa tête contre le torse puissant de son ami d'enfance, qui était déboussolé.

-Pourquoi te fais-tu tant de mal ? Pourquoi te fais-tu autant souffrir face à Dragon ? Il ne demande qu'à t'aider ! Tout comme nous.

Et elle bredouilla faiblement :

-Tout comme moi.

Sabo prit Koala par les épaules, et la força à relever le menton, il était mal à l'aise pour la jeune femme, il regrettait de l'avoir secouée à ce point ces derniers mois. Si son réveil avait été difficile, alors voir sa déchéance avait dû être terrible.

-Je suis désolé.

Koala agrippa le visage de Sabo entre ses mains, et le ramena bien à elle, le jeune homme se laissa guider, elle menait cette discussion, et c'était à lui d'encaisser. D'écouter. Il admettait ses torts, il allait beaucoup trop loin.

-Je ferai des efforts.

L'ancienne pirate du soleil ne paraissait pas convaincue par ses propos, et le blond empoigna les mains tremblantes de Koala entre les siennes. Elles étaient froides, humides, entre ses paumes puissantes et façonnées par le combat. Il aurait pu la briser, elle était si fragile.

Koala pressa tête contre la nuque de l'adjoint de Dragon. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin dans les contacts physiques, elle qui était toujours réservée au sujet de ses sentiments. Il lâcha ses mains pour enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Sabo ne saisit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle tentait d'articuler vainement, entre ses pleurs, et lui était honteux de lui imposer ce tourment. Que pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle arrête ? Il ne savait que briser et détruire, se battre.

-Que dois-je faire ?

Koala se cala davantage contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur, sa douceur, son côté défenseur. Sabo était un roc, quelqu'un sur qui compter, pourtant, il était devenu quelqu'un de si frêle qu'elle aurait été en mesure de l'anéantir en un claquement de doigts.

-Dis.

Aucune réponse ne venait, et Sabo songea sérieusement à raccompagner Koala dans ses quartiers. Ou la faire dormir avec lui, dans sa chambre, confortablement dans son lit. Bon sang ! Il avait perdu la tête ou quoi ?

Encore des mots incompréhensibles, des paroles insensées, que le blond peinait à saisir, à réaliser.

-Je t'aime.

Ces mots sonnèrent puissamment en Sabo, Koala l'aimait ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de le rappeler à l'ordre, de le gronder, de lui rappeler la conduite à tenir. Et elle l'aimait ? Vraiment ?

-Quoi ?

Koala frissonna encore plus, ce qui troubla Sabo.

-Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot !

Elle reprit sa respiration, qui était hachée, entrecoupée de sanglots violents.

-Et tu n'es qu'un égoïste !

Sabo fut frappé en plein cœur, il pencha sa tête, et Koala n'aperçut plus son expression, ses longs cheveux lui couvraient littéralement le visage, il refusait de lui faire face, d'encaisser ses sentiments pour lui.

-Pardon.

Enfant, quand il avait appris que l'amour ne faisait pas partie de la vie, que tout n'était qu'une question d'intérêts et de bons raisonnements, une partie de lui avait été détruite, anéantie, et maintenant, une femme se présentait à lui, et prétendait l'aimer ?

-On ne m'a jamais enseigné à aimer…

Et pourtant, il avait envie de prendre Koala dans ses bras, de lui souhaiter son bonheur, de la voir sourire et rire, de partager de bons moments avec elle, de se confier à elle. Comment expliquer tout ça ? Il était pareil à un enfant.

-Tu n'es pas tes parents ! L'amour fait partie de la vie. Sabo, Ace et Luffy t'ont montré l'amour fraternel, Dragon, l'amour paternel, le vrai, tandis que Garp te voyait comme un petit-fils adoptif. Les valeurs de l'amitié tu les acquises auprès des Révolutionnaires. Tu n'es pas tes parents !

Elle avait réitéré ces paroles avec force, et à nouveau, Sabo, ressentit cette nécessité de la savoir heureuse, dans ses bras.

-Je crois… que je souhaite ton bonheur.

Koala posa une main frémissante contre la peau de Sabo.

-Je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est que d'aimer.

Le blond était tellement confus par les mots et la tendresse de son amie d'enfance.

-Montre-moi.

Koala empoigna la tête de Sabo par derrière et cassa la distance entre eux, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes, le jeune homme fut surpris par la sensation de chaleur qui émanaient de ces dernières. Il se laissa entrainer dans un torrent d'émotions et de sensations nouvelles.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des heures, à s'embrasser sous la lune bienveillante, qui se reflétait brillamment sur la mer. A bout de souffle, ils ne se séparèrent qu'après minuit, et ils se rendirent dans la chambre du blond.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Le matin suivant, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux deux, et les discussions reprirent. Pas la peine de l'annoncer, leurs amis et alliés les avaient découverts directement. Ils n'étaient pas experts en matière d'informations pour rien.

-Je crois que nous sommes révélés au grand jour.

Koala cacha un rougissement derrière une masse de cheveux roux.

-Ivankov ne va pas nous laisser en paix, il va absolument vouloir organiser des fiançailles ou carrément un mariage.

Robin, quant à elle, cligna de l'œil, renforçant l'embarras des deux tourtereaux, elle était ravie qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés, et elle songea amèrement à Franky, qu'elle espérait vivement retrouver sain et sauf, bien malgré elle.

-Bonjour.

Hack fit mine de ne pas les avoir remarqués jusque présentement, il afficha une expression de surprise forcée, et dire qu'il allait devoir tenir la chandelle pour ces deux-là pendant les missions. Ce serait amusant, tiens !

-Oh ! Vous voilà !

Ceci dit, l'homme-poisson était ravi pour eux, qui savait quelles mauvaises nouvelles l'avenir leur réservait à tous et à toutes ? Le gouvernement avait des idées foisonnantes dans ce domaine, pour ne pas dire qu'il excellait à ce niveau-là !

* * *

**Un petit commentaire pour réchauffeur mon petit coeur ? ^^ **


	8. Partie VIII

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas.

Un immense merci à **Isabella-57** pour sa** review** !

Pour ce chapitre, je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ce point épineux du manga.

* * *

**Partie VIII**

* * *

« _AKAINU DEVIENT AMIRAL-EN-CHEF DE LA MARINE APRÈS LA DÉMISSION DE SENGOKU SUITE À LA PRESSION DE LA POPULATION MONDIALE »_

Suite aux événements de la Guerre du Sommet, Sengoku avait activement promu l'amiral Aokiji pour prendre sa succession à la tête de la Marine, pour faire face aux actes de pirateries de plus en plus nombreux, et fréquents dans le monde entier.

Naturellement, la population du monde a pris peur et a exigé un élément aussi efficace, si ce n'est plus que Sengoku. L'homme perçu tel un héros suite à la mort de Barbe-Blanche et de Portgas D. Ace, a exprimé son souhait de quitter les hautes fonctions pour entraîner la nouvelle génération.

Si l'homme n'a pas voulu s'exprimer sur le sujet, la nomination d'Akainu à son ancienne position, il nous a néanmoins affirmé qu'il soutenait la décision du gouvernement mondial. Malgré son soutien précédent pour Aokiji.

Finalement, l'élu de Sengoku et celui des citoyens, soit Akainu, ont opté pour un combat, qui déterminerait le sort de la Marine. Le duel a duré plus d'une semaine, changeant à jamais le climat d'une île, et Akainu s'est montré plus fort.

Aussi, après l'annonce du vainqueur, Akainu a pris ce poste, prenant la plus haute place de la Marine. Immédiatement, la population s'est sentie soulagée d'être protégée par l'exécuteur de Barbe-Blanche et Portgas D. Ace.

L'homme a éliminé ainsi deux grandes menaces : le plus puissant des Empereurs à ce jour, et l'Engeance du Démon. Nous pouvons qualifier la décision finale du gouvernement comme judicieuse et raisonnable.

Les propos du nouvel amiral-en-chef ont été sans appel, il prône une justice plus dure, à l'encontre des membres de la piraterie, ainsi que l'ensemble des membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Nous pourrons donc dormir sur nos deux oreilles grâce à un tel homme !

-Appelez Sabo !

Dragon se massa les tempes, rien que le fait d'annoncer cette nouvelle allait être terrible à attendre pour le blond, qui n'avait pas déjà assez souffert ! Il revenait de mission, au contact de Morley, dans les Mers de L'Ouest.

Ensemble, ils avaient démantelé un réseau d'esclaves sexuelles, destinées à la fois aux rois du monde, et aux Dragons Célestes. Ces pauvres femmes avaient été enrôlées dès leur plus jeune âge pour apprendre à séduire, et à se maquiller.

Autant dire que leur éducation était une priorité, leur offrir de véritables emplois serait un service pour elles, et des occupations saines aussi, tant pour leur santé que pour leur mental. Elles seraient jetées dès qu'elles auraient atteint un âge avancé.

Ainsi condamnées à la rue, elles vendraient leurs corps, et devenues inutiles, elles seraient contraintes à la mendicité. Ces conditions étaient intolérables pour les membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaires. Aucun être humain n'était à vendre, et encore moins sujet à être jeté !

-Très bien !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sabo venait à peine de poser pied à terre qu'un corbeau se percha sur son épaule, le dévisageant avec compassion. Que s'était-il encore passé ? Karazu envoyait rarement ses émissaires sans raison. L'homme était un véritable solitaire, quelqu'un qui se mêlait peu aux autres, alors quand il s'approchait de vous, il fallait l'écouter. Impérativement.

-Un morceau de papier ?

Morley qui arrivait derrière lui, se montra aussi intrigué que Sabo, ensemble, ils déplièrent la feuille et y découvrirent l'écriture de Dragon. Sabo devait se rendre immédiatement dans son bureau. Sabo avisa Morley, qui haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête, tu sais ?

Sabo reporta son attention sur le mot de son chef, il paraissait ennuyé, quelle était l'urgence cette fois-ci ? Il se tourna vers ses hommes, rassemblés au bas du navire, sur le pont secret de Baltigo. Il adressa un signe de la main à un officier.

-Dites-leur de se reposer, de prendre leur temps pour rassembler nos affaires.

Il fila en vitesse vers le sommet de Baltigo, le repaire favori de Dragon, d'où il avait une vue imprenable sur les mers alentour, de quoi détecter à l'avance une flotte gigantesque, et des navires plus solitaires, genre ceux des marchands.

-Je t'accompagne.

Morley construisit un tunnel rapidement, et transporta Sabo pile au pied de la forteresse, Sabo le remercia, et lui donna congé. Cependant, son commandant insista.

-Très bien, mais connaissant Dragon, ça doit être un sujet grave.

Sabo avait un mauvais pressentiment, clairement. Que s'était-il passé cette fois-ci ? Pourquoi un tel niveau d'agitation ? Était-ce le même degré d'excitation atteint lorsque la guerre contre Barbe-Blanche avait éclaté, jusqu'à la perte de sa vie ?

Malheureusement, quand il pénétra dans l'enceinte du vieux château, un silence de mort l'accueillit. Houlà. C'était vraiment important. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait intégré l'Armée Révolutionnaire, il y entra d'un pas lent.

Il voulut monter les escaliers, ceci dit une figure l'accueillit avec une mine attristée, Koala. Il serra son amante dans ses bras, et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle était remplie de compassion. Encore une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Prépare-toi.

Robin était avec Koala, et avait conservé une distance de sécurité pour leur permettre le maximum d'intimité. Pour cette même raison inconnue, elle songea à Franky. A son côté fort et protecteur. Elle espéra avoir le même type de relation qu'entretenait Koala avec Sabo un jour.

Les deux femmes emboîtèrent le pas du second de Dragon, qui était plus inquiet que jamais. Koala pleurait rarement, et quand elle le faisait, c'était pour de très bonnes raisons. Elle était dotée d'une âme forte et la voir dans cet état attristait profondément son compagnon.

Quand ils parvinrent sur le seuil du centre névralgique de leur organisation, Koala baissa la tête, comme si elle était effrayée de l'affronter. Koala n'hésitait jamais à faire face devant Sabo, ceci dit, cette fois-ci, elle était plus réservée.

-Sabo, entre.

Sabo découvrit un Dragon au centre de la pièce, qui s'avançait vers lui, un morceau de journal entre les mains. Il affichait une mine effarée, un instant, Sabo paniqua, Luffy était-il mort à son tour ? Son mentor ferma les yeux, et tendit le journal à son second.

-Lis.

Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac, non Luffy n'était pas mort. Cependant, c'était une nouvelle d'une autre nature, beaucoup plus retorse. Il bouillit de rage au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Ainsi ils l'avaient nommé lui ?

-Comment est-ce possible ?

Sabo était sur le point de frapper le mur derrière lui sous l'effet de la colère, Akainu ne méritait pas ce grade, il ne le mériterait jamais à ses yeux. Au contraire, c'était la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir à ce poste.

-Comment devient-on un héros quand on tue un enfant qui ne désire que la mort ?

Dragon était tout aussi furieux que lui, Ace ne méritait pas ça. Encore une preuve de la corruption manifeste des dirigeants de ce monde. Ils n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : qu'on leur flanque une bonne humiliation et qu'on les enferme quelque part.

-Pourquoi son ancien équipage ne se révolte pas ?

En général, les pirates évitaient copieusement de se frotter à la Marine, et surtout aux Amiraux, ceux-ci disposant de pouvoirs que seuls les Empereurs étaient en mesure d'égaler. Un affrontement direct menait à votre mort certaine.

-Je pense qu'en ce moment, ils ruminent leur perte. Selon mes sources, les hommes de Barbe-Blanche se sont dispersés aux quatre coins du monde, à se faire oublier.

Sabo devait les rencontrer, impérativement, sur la fameuse île secrète de l'ancien Empereur. Au moins leur demander des explications, connaître plus en détail ce qu'était devenu son frère pendant son séjour chez eux.

-Il faut que je leur parle.

Dragon posa une main sur l'épaule de Sabo, la rage qu'il ressentait en son fils adoptif était palpable, pour ne pas dire tangible. Le gouvernement mondial avait dépassé les bornes, et Sabo avait besoin de se mettre en action.

-Très bien, mais pas avant longtemps, la blessure est encore trop fraiche.

Sabo inclina la tête, un peu gêné par son envie de massacrer les Dragons Célestes présentement. Bon, c'était le cas tous les jours, avec les découvertes les plus accablantes les unes que les autres sur leurs agissements, cependant, là, ils avaient franchi une nouvelle limite.

-Et surtout, ne t'approche pas d'Akainu, il est dangereux, d'accord ?

Le ton de Dragon était lourd de sens, il savait que son second n'était pas téméraire au point de vouloir son propre suicide, cela dit, il n'avait pas envie de voir l'enfant qu'il avait vu grandir sous ses yeux tente une action inconsidérée.

-Très bien.

Les yeux de Sabo lançaient des éclairs, sachant très bien que s'il avait Akainu sous les yeux, il ne saurait pas comment réagir, fuirait-il ? Peut-être. Répondrait-il à une provocation ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait besoin du fruit d'Ace pour survivre face à lui. Le Haki seul ne suffirait pas.

-Il me faut ce fruit.

Dragon baissa les yeux vers Sabo, qui se sentit tout petit face à sa prestance et son charisme, qu'il était loin d'égaler. Il se sentait pareil à un nouveau-né devant son instructeur favori, l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

-Et tu l'auras, pour le moment, fais profil bas, viendra un jour où le sort d'Akainu sera scellé. Je ne sais pas si Luffy le combattra seul, si tu seras à ses côtés, ou bien toi seul, mais une chose est sûre, il ne s'en sortira pas aussi bien qu'à Marineford devant Barbe-Blanche. Sois patient, d'accord ? Tout comme Luffy, tu n'es pas encore prêt.

Un adversaire était capable de faire une erreur fatale, et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il fallait s'engouffrer dans la brèche, et en profiter pour mieux l'anéantir. Sincèrement, c'était le scénario que Sabo espérait, qu'Akainu se morde la queue tout seul, tel un serpent.

-Je n'envisage pas de le détruire immédiatement, plutôt dans l'avenir.

Mais il lui fallait le fruit d'Ace pour ce faire, autrement, il serait réduit à un tas de cendres calcinées à l'instar de son frère. Toutefois, un détail le chiffonnait dans cette situation, à propos de leur famille. Un élément franchement embarrassant.

-Garp. Il a bien quitté son poste de Vice-Amiral, non ? Pour devenir instructeur, c'est bien ça ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas démissionné ?

Le visage de Dragon se fit sombre, très sombre, la mention de son père le mettait souvent dans un état sinistre. Sabo ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé entre le père et le fils, toutefois, ce ne devait pas être une affaire amusante.

-Tu sais, le gouvernement veut entretenir l'image d'un Garp qui admet que sa famille soit exécutée, sous prétexte que nous sommes tous des criminels.

Sabo écarquilla les yeux, à ses yeux les véritables vautours n'étaient pas les pirates, mais bel et bien les Dragons Célestes, dont les méfaits restaient impunis, on nettoyait après, on ne réparait jamais les dégâts commis.

-Oui, nous avons choisi une voie totalement différente, Ace et Luffy ont décidé de devenir des pirates, de vivre selon leurs propres règles établies implicitement, tandis que toi et moi, c'est une autre affaire, nous sommes directement opposés au système de lois mis en place. Et soyons francs, avec les Dragons Célestes à la tête du monde, qui contrôlent l'intégralité des forces militaires, une solution pacifique n'est pas envisageable.

Dragon soupira, ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur l'article concernant Akainu, et afficha un air mauvais.

-Je regrette que dans notre famille, personne ne soit vraiment uni. Ne partage pas les mêmes opinions. Alors qu'ensemble, nous serions tellement plus puissants.

Sabo afficha une mine contrite, sachant très bien que son père spirituel avait totalement raison, ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, prendre le gouvernement par la force, était une solution martiale, certes, ils avaient une idée du système qu'ils voulaient mettre en place, cela dit, il fallait que tous l'acceptent.

-Non, Sabo, notre famille a beaucoup trop de divergences.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sabo pour en avoir le cœur net, avait envoyé des espions dans les parages de Garp, en espérant qu'ils se fassent suffisamment discrets pour ne pas être repérés. Le héros de la Marine était également surveillé par les forces du gouvernement, plus étroitement qu'il ne l'imaginait. Sans doute pour ces raisons, l'identité d'Ace avait été découverte assez tôt.

-Je n'ai rien découvert, si ce n'est que Garp a été frappé au visage par Dadan dans un accès de colère.

Sabo n'en revenait pas, cette femme, qui courbait l'échine devant Garp, avait osé lever la main sur lui, devant son village et ses habitants. Garp avait accepté l'humiliation sans broncher, pensant qu'il méritait ce traitement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cet homme combattif aurait perdu le goût de se battre après avoir assisté à la mort d'Ace.

-Le gouvernement doit avoir des preuves contre Garp. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Dragon soupira, le gouvernement avait tendance à masquer les plus grandes évidences, ce qui avait le don de le mettre furieusement en colère. Lui aussi voulait connaître le fin de l'histoire, savoir si son père l'avait déçu ou pas. Pour une fois.

-Ce qui s'est passé en haut lieu, ne sera révélé que dans des siècles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Dragon était plongé dans ses pensées, cherchant un moyen de compromettre son propre parent, Sabo songea que Dragon était la seule personne en vie à avoir l'audace d'affronter Garp de face. Très peu d'autres gens auraient ce courage, et encore moins le talent et la force.

-J'ai du mal à croire que Garp soit simplement resté dans la Marine, il lui fallait une bonne raison.

Sabo nota un détail, Dragon n'appelait jamais Garp « père » mais par son prénom. L'animosité devait être évidente entre ces deux, néanmoins, Dragon avait tout de même laissé Luffy sous la protection de Garp.

-Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette affaire.

Dragon était pensif, les agissements de son paternel le surprenaient toujours, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. De temps à autre, il se demandait s'il le faisait exprès ou pas. En tous cas, il avait perdu tout contact avec lui, afin d'effacer toute trace de son existence.

-Sabo, va te reposer.

Sabo ne se retourna pas, quand il quitta le bureau de son supérieur, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état de profonde réflexion, et aussi préoccupé. Comme quoi les problèmes familiaux qui devaient opposer les deux hommes devaient être importants.

-Vous aussi.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Sabo, tu parais perplexe, que se passe-t-il ? Depuis l'annonce dans le journal, tu es ailleurs.

La voix de Koala l'avait tiré de sa rêverie, alors que Robin et Ivankov étaient plongés dans une conversation sérieuse, ils s'interrompirent pour mieux le dévisager. Ils parlaient au propos de Sanji, et de son acclimatation plus ou moins réussie dans une île composée de travestis. Robin le plaignait, les travestis n'étaient pas le penchant sexuel de ce pauvre Sanji, bien au contraire. Au moins, il était forcé de les esquiver et à fond !

-Un nouvel ennemi se dresse.

Beaucoup de Révolutionnaires ne parlaient plus que de l'article, les bruits de couloir allaient bon train, et comme beaucoup des proches de Sabo, ils s'inquiétaient énormément pour les années à venir. Akainu n'était pas connu pour sa gentillesse notoire.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne fera pas de quartiers, que ce soient les pirates ou les révolutionnaires.

Sabo avait adopté une manie assez intéressante de Dragon : tous deux étaient tellement pensifs qu'ils occultaient presque le monde extérieur, et c'était dans ces moments qu'ils étaient les plus dangereux, les plus redoutables.

-Si je comprends bien leur nouvelle politique, pire que celle de Sengoku, les Dragons Célestes vont vouloir renforcer leur tyrannie sur le monde.

Robin ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, elle était nerveuse pour son équipage depuis cette mauvaise nouvelle. Plus que jamais, elle avait envie de demander des informations sur ses collègues et amis de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, pourtant, elle les mettrait forcément en danger.

-À ton avis, que va-t-il se passer ?

-Pour le monde, rien de bon.

Les membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaires étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, ils attendaient une analyse beaucoup plus poussée de la part de leur second, néanmoins, rien ne franchit les portes de sa bouche.

-Tu pourrais donner plus de détails ?

-Akainu ne fera pas de différences, il est connu pour ses bavures, or, elles sont toutes strictement effacées. Il ordonnera de tuer au lieu de demander.

Ces mots sonnèrent le glas dans les cœurs. Les gens eurent peur pour leurs familles et leurs amis.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, un jour ou l'autre, il commettra une grosse erreur.

Et soit Luffy, soit lui serait présent pour le cueillir au passage, il sera mûr, à point même, et il serait vaincu sans autre forme de procès.

-Mais la question est de savoir, quand ?

Robin était décidément bien en peine pour ses nouveaux amis, et pour Luffy, apprendre que le meurtrier d'un de vos parents était nommé à un poste aussi élevé avait de quoi vous secouer et vous dégoûter.

-D'ici là, toi et Luffy serez plus que ravis de l'avoir.

-La vengeance ne fait pas partie de mes plans, cela dit, j'aimerais que justice soit faite pour Ace.

-Personne ne doit être pourchassé depuis son enfance, j'en sais quelque chose.

Décidément, Robin et Ace avaient beaucoup plus de points communs qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de prime abord, toutefois, quand on creusait suffisamment profond, on voyait les mêmes racines, la même rancœur. Des ténèbres que rien ne saurait combler.

-Si je peux t'être utile, dis-le.

-Robin, le fait que tu sois une amie à Luffy est déjà un très grand service.

Quant à Ivankov, qui avait vu l'exécution d'Ace, il resta sans voix, profondément désolé pour l'enfant qu'il avait pris son aile voilà des années. Il était sincèrement peiné pour Sabo, le temps qu'il avait perdu, ses souvenirs envolés, et la destruction d'un frère. Et encore une fois, il était impressionné par la puissance qui coulait dans les veines de la famille, leur dévotion pour les uns et les autres.

-Dis-moi, Sabo.

-Ivankov ?

-Que vas-tu dire quand tu rencontreras Luffy ?

Sabo resta interloqué pendant quelques secondes, avant de réaliser l'ampleur de la question d'un de ses anciens instructeurs.

-À quel point je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour lui.

Ivankov haussa un sourcil surpris, comme s'il n'était pas convaincu par ses propos, ce qui était rare venant de cet homme.

-Et si Luffy était plus indulgent que tu ne le penses ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait, je n'ai pas été là.

-Tu te juges trop sévèrement. Et si vous êtes tous les deux face à Akainu, que ferez-vous ?

Sabo esquissa un sourire froid et calculateur, comme il en avait l'habitude quand il fomentait des plans contre leurs ennemis.

-Je lui proposerai de se battre avec moi. S'il accepte.

-Crois-moi, vous aurez besoin d'aide tous les deux, quand il sera devant vous.

Ivankov avala le contenu de sa tasse de thé à la cannelle et l'orange, puis reposa le petit récipient sur sa soucoupe.

-Sabo, je sais que tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré, mais fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

-C'est ce que tout le monde me répète inlassablement depuis des mois, je n'ai plus dix ans, vous savez ?

Ivankov plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux clairs du jeune blond fougueux :

-Je ne veux plus avoir à te secourir, suite à une blessure fatale. Je vous ai soignés tous les deux, Luffy et toi, vous faites partie des gens que j'apprécie le plus au monde, je ne veux plus vous voir souffrir.

Ivankov était rarement sérieux, cependant, dès qu'il l'était c'était la voix de la raison, le travesti avait beau être un individu loufoque, il n'empêchait, il observait plus qu'on ne le pensait. Il était sacrément dangereux pour ces raisons. Beaucoup de ses ennemis avaient cru à tort qu'il était inoffensif, néanmoins, en situation réelle, il était plus fulgurant que la peste.

-J'étais prêt à soigner Ace aussi, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

Ivankov se planta devant Sabo qui tenait la main de Koala, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début de la discussion.

-J'avais dit à Luffy que c'était du suicide de se rendre sur le peloton d'exécution, qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour faire face à tous ces gros bonnets. Sans quelqu'un pour le protéger, ou le seconder, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il a insisté, mais il a payé le prix fort. Je l'avais prévenu que son corps ne tiendrait pas longtemps face aux vice-amiraux. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tous les trois, vous êtes pareils, de vrais obstinés.

Ivankov leva un doigt presque accusateur :

-Je ne veux plus que l'un de vous trois meurt sous mes yeux, c'est clair ?

Il reprit plus convaincu que jamais :

-Sabo, tu m'as compris ?

Achevé, le blond hocha la tête.

-Je t'ai entendu, Ivankov, je ne ferai rien de stupide.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire pour égayer ma journée ? '^^ Encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté ! '^^**


	9. Partie IX

**Démenti: _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

Un grand merci à **Isabella-57 **et **Guest **pour vos **reviews **!

Au programme : un chapitre plus joyeux que le précédent ! ^^

* * *

**Partie IX**

* * *

Koala et Robin discutaient de détails concernant la nouvelle mission qu'on leur avait octroyée ensemble, révisant l'ensemble des documents, à la recherche d'un éventuel indice qu'elles auraient laissé de côté. Robin fronçait les sourcils, concentrée sur sa tâche, tandis que Koala commentait chacune des données.

-C'est la première fois que je pars vers East Blue sans Sabo, on sera toutes les deux sous les ordres de Bello Betty, qui nous réserve un accueil chaleureux. On sera donc entre filles pour le coup.

Robin leva un sourcil intrigué, ne comprenant pas exactement la situation. Elle se tourna vers sa nouvelle camarade et amie.

-Dans ce cas, pour quelles raisons Sabo et Dragon ont-ils insisté pour nous tenir compagnie ?

Koala pouffa de rire, et s'installa confortablement sur le siège à côté de l'historienne.

-Tu sais, Sabo a voulu naviguer lui-même pour nous déposer, tandis que Dragon tient à ce que son cher second soit avec lui afin d'assurer la supervision d'une opération de grande envergure.

Houlà ! C'était mauvais signe tout ça. Robin croisait les doigts pour que tout aille bien pour le père et le frère de Luffy.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Dragon est avec ce grand bêta, tout ira bien. En général, quand les chefs se retrouvent ensemble, c'est pour une bonne raison. Personne d'autre ne pourrait survivre.

Une voix claironnante annonça une terre en vue, et Robin et Koala sortirent en trombe de leur cabine, pour se rendre sur le pont. Sabo tenait la barre avec expertise, une boussole à son poignet, et un log pose de l'autre.

-On y est mesdames !

Le jeune homme mena d'une main experte le navire de Dragon, à bon port, où une figure familière les attendait.

-Alors, messieurs, on vient voir le boulot des pros ?

Sabo sourit doucement, Bello Betty avait un humour cinglant, tout à fait à son goût, ironique, et acide à souhait.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Betty.

La femme en question adressa un clin d'œil complice à Koala et Robin, tandis qu'elle continua son petit numéro.

-Tu nous laisses entre dames ?

Sabo afficha son expression la plus espiègle, rentrant ainsi dans le jeu de sa subordonnée, il rejoignit Robin et les autres sur le pont.

-Je suis là pour ça. Et soyez prudentes surtout, la Marine a renforcé ses propres effectifs, elle est plus agressive que jamais.

Betty reprit un air plus sérieux, plus professionnel, même si elle adorait clairement taquiner son supérieur.

-À l'image de leur nouveau grand manitou.

Elle adressa un signe de la main à ses amies, Robin et Koala se mirent immédiatement devant elle, et rejoignirent les forces d'East Blue.

-Allez, salue le chef de ma part.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Leur plan était simple : infiltrer la base, s'immiscer parmi les hommes du tyran en place, et libérer les esclaves de son joug inique. Bello Betty avait déjà infiltré pas mal de ses propres hommes, et les avait extraits avec beaucoup d'habileté. Son travail avait été remarquable.

-Notre travail est simple, maintenant que nous avons les plans de la base, notre devoir est de la détruire. Tout en offrant les têtes aux membres de la Marine.

Bello Betty afficha un air complice à ses deux amies, balayant du regard Robin et Koala, le défi était lancé clairement. Robin appréciait les gens que Dragon avait recrutés, ils n'avaient peur de rien. Ils lui rappelaient Luffy.

-Vous êtes prêtes ?

Robin et Koala devenues très complices, échangèrent un clin d'œil amical, et répondirent en chœur à la commandante d'East Blue.

-On commence quand ?

-Parfait, j'apprécie cet état d'esprit !

Betty leur fit signe d'approcher d'une malle contenant des vêtements de camouflage. Bientôt, Robin et Koala saisirent des habits de couleur noire, se moulant parfaitement avec un décor plongé dans les ténèbres.

La commandante leur expliqua qu'ils avaient localisé des tunnels menant directement à une mine, où étaient forcés de travailler sans relâche hommes et femmes. Parmi ces gens, des enfants à peine sortis du ventre de leurs mères.

À la suite de procès qui se voulaient équitables, les gens avaient cru qu'ils seraient envoyés en prison, et que les visites de leurs familles seraient tolérées. Cependant, ils avaient vite déchantés quand ils avaient découverts l'endroit malsain où ils avaient atterri.

En d'autres termes, la famille royale du coin avait sciemment autorisé l'extraction d'or qui avait lieu sur ses terres, ils engrangeaient des sommes monumentales. Robin ne comprit pas immédiatement à quoi pouvait bien servir un tel emmagasinement.

-C'est très simple : ils veulent acheter le pays voisin, qui contient à son insu des filons gigantesques de diamants.

Le roi et sa famille avaient envoyé en éclaireurs des gens de confiance, des hommes de science chargés de découvrir les richesses géologiques de l'île voisine. Hélas, les idées du roi ne s'arrêtaient pas là, il comptait réduire à un état similaire l'intégralité de la population locale.

-Pourquoi les autorités n'interviennent-elles pas ?

-C'est un cas d'école : le roi paye grassement les militaires, et ils ferment les yeux, tandis que les Dragons Célestes obtiennent leur part du butin. Voilà pour quelles raisons un pays entier sera rayé de la carte.

Robin éprouva de la pitié pour ces hommes et ces femmes bernés par le mensonge, ils lui rappelaient tristement les gens du pont, forcés d'œuvrer pour le compte de dictateurs. Tandis que Koala, elle était plongé dans un passé sinistre, entre les mains des Dragons qui sévissaient sur l'ensemble de la planète !

-Bon, les filles on y va ?

Rapidement, des gens de l'Armée les équipèrent en chevaux, elles devaient se faire passer pour des femmes apportant de l'eau aux détenus. D'ailleurs, elles avaient chacune un baril d'eau, et une louche, afin de la distribuer.

-Vous êtes prêtes ?

Robin et Koala hochèrent de la tête, Robin était déjà partie en mission avec Sabo, elle percevait très bien le niveau de danger qui l'entourait, Betty était sa subordonnée directe, elle imaginait que le degré de risque était similaire, voire moindre.

-Oui !

Bello Betty agita sa cape noire, sauta sur un cheval non loin, tandis que ses amies l'imitèrent aussitôt. Robin avait le cœur battant, intriguée à l'idée de travailler avec Betty. Elle semblait avoir un style bien à elle.

-À mon signal, une véritable armée se joindra à nous.

Koala afficha un silence complice, elle aimait beaucoup travailler sous l'aile de Betty, en général, elle était sous les ordres de Sabo, toutefois, un changement était toujours bienvenu. Même si avec un pincement au cœur, elle se demandait comment se débrouillait son cher et tendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton Sabo ira très bien, après tout le grand chef est là avec lui.

Koala piqua un fard, à quel moment avait-elle gaffé ? Décidément, être entouré de gens entièrement voués à l'investigation, à l'extraction de données, à la recherche d'informations, et au repli stratégique n'était pas forcément agréable dans ce genre de cas.

-Comment tu as su ?

Betty ricana légèrement, elle aimait bien mettre les gens mal à l'aise, les taquiner, quand ils étaient proches d'elle, autrement, elle ne se serait pas permis. Et puis, se moquer gentiment de Sabo faisait partie de ses occupations favorites.

-Tu avais le regard ailleurs typique des femmes amoureuses nerveuses, ma chère !

Koala se rétracta davantage sur son siège, bredouilla quelques paroles, avant de reprendre contenance, avec Betty, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une pique bien placée, ou d'une parole assez ironique.

-En tous cas, je suis ravie pour vous deux, ça fait des années que vous vous tourniez autour.

Robin s'esclaffa en silence. Si elle ne montait pas un étalon, elle aurait volontiers posé une main sur les épaules de Koala, qui était définitivement perdue dans ses pensées, embarrassée et rougissante. Elle qui affirmait haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait devenait aussi timide qu'une jeune femme de son âge concernant le grand amour.

-Un peu d'amour est le bienvenu.

Elles poursuivirent leur route en silence, tandis que les trois femmes étaient plongées dans leurs pensées respectives, Robin se doutait que les aventures de ses amis du Chapeau de Paille étaient moins rocambolesques que les siennes. Elle avait conscience de sa chance.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Nous y sommes !

Un ravin s'étendait à leurs pieds, de la poussière s'en élevait, masse informe cachant le véritable spectacle glauque : des centaines d'êtres humains décharnés déambulaient entre les monticules de terre, les constructions de bois et les bâtisses en pierre brute.

-Voyez !

Betty pointa du doigt des cages érigées tout le long de la falaise, posées les unes sur les autres comme des étagères. Robin comprit avec horreur que ce devait être là que les esclaves dormaient la nuit, sans aucune protection contre le vent ou la pluie.

-D'après mes sources, ils prévoient de les enfermer définitivement ce soir, et de les éradiquer définitivement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Betty prit un ton extrêmement sérieux, sous des dehors adorables et à l'écoute, elle était plus dure que l'acier, elle n'aurait jamais atteint ce stade si elle n'en avait pas dans le crâne, et surtout pas dans le cœur.

-Oui, ils ont acheminé des tonneaux de poudre et des explosifs de qualité.

Robin aperçut en contrebas un petit port, où étaient entreposées des barges qui transportaient les fameux tonneaux. Elle évita de vomir, les gouvernements prendraient toutes les extrémités pour ne pas voir leur ignominie éclater au grand jour.

Bon sang ! Elle raisonnait comme une Révolutionnaire !

-Et notre rôle consiste comme dans tous les romans d'aventure, à servir de justicières et à graver notre marque un peu partout ?

Robin pensa un instant aux sabres de Zoro, l'ancien chasseur de prime serait ravi d'apposer son propre sigle, en signe de victoire. Betty hocha de la tête, elle avait saisi la métaphore derrière le ton léger de Robin.

-C'est exact.

Betty avait un drapeau fixé à sa scelle, qui portait les armes de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, elle n'hésiterait pas à le brandir. Certes, elle serait dévoilée, néanmoins, le risque en valait la chandelle. Selon elle.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on doit distribuer de l'eau à ces pauvres gens.

Lindbergh et Ivankov avaient eux-mêmes arrangé l'eau, des médicaments, des nutriments et des hormones de premier choix s'y trouvaient. De quoi régénérer les muscles endoloris d'une personne suite à des jours et jours de labeur intensif.

-À partir de ce moment, on se sépare, on communique uniquement par escargophone, d'accord ?

Robin et Koala acquiescèrent, chacune consciente de son rôle à jouer, qui serait déterminant pour la suite des événements. Koala devait récupérer les liasses de documents relatant la construction de la mine et la destruction des esclaves, quant à Robin, son rôle serait un peu plus risqué.

-Bon courage !

-À toi aussi !

Elles se séparèrent, Robin avait réussi son maquillage, elle portait des traces sombres sur son visage, et elle avait légèrement teint ses cheveux, selon Koala elle était méconnaissable, sauf pour quelqu'un qui était proche d'elle. Elle avait étudié les techniques d'Ivankov d'infiltration.

-Femme !

Robin sursauta presque, un garde venait à sa rencontre ! Vite, elle retrouva son sourire le plus charmeur, le plus séducteur, afin de mieux le duper. L'autre fut leurré par son apparente tenue lascive, il la laissa rentrer sans aucun problème.

-Vas-y !

La jeune femme pénétra vivement dans les quartiers des esclaves, et les larmes de compassion lui montèrent aux yeux. Rien de ce qu'elle avait vu précédemment ne l'avait préparée à ce sinistre pantomime.

-De l'eau.

Robin posa une main douce sur la joue d'un vieil homme édenté. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Le vieillard afficha un sourire radieux quand il l'aperçut, il avait l'impression de voir un ange. Il s'abreuva aussitôt du liquide miracle des Révolutionnaires.

-Merci.

Robin croisa les doigts, en principe le mélange devait fonctionner, il faudrait attendre un certain temps avant de voir les effets jaillir, néanmoins, elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient redoutables. Betty lui avait assuré que leur mixture serait très intéressante à exploiter.

-Par ici !

D'autres mains se levèrent, tremblantes, et Robin les servit les uns après les autres mémorisant avec précision chacun de leurs visages. Elle tenait à être juste, tout le monde avait droit à cette solution fortifiante.

-Je suis heureuse que tout le monde soit servi.

Des mots chaleureux devant un visage qui évoquait le rêve, l'utopie et non l'oppression. Depuis quand ces pauvres messieurs n'avaient-ils pas vu de femmes devant eux ? La vie devait leur sembler plus agréable, ou alors, ils se croyaient au paradis.

-Merci, belle dame !

Robin se surprit à rire, elle était effectivement contente de voir que les gens ne la maudissaient pas, mais la voyaient à l'égale d'une sauveuse tombée du ciel. Un ange. Un messie. Elle espéra que le plan de Betty fonctionnerait à la perfection.

-Vos souffrances vont s'abréger dans peu de temps.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Allons-y pour le véritable spectacle !

La voix de Betty avait raisonné, claironnante dans son micro, Robin se mit aussitôt en position. Tandis que les gardes acheminaient de force les prisonniers vers leurs cages, la jeune femme en profita pour arroser d'eau de ses mille mains les explosifs.

Dès que les soldats comprirent qu'ils avaient été bernés, ils se tournèrent immédiatement vers la jeune femme, qui les écrasa de jambes et de bras gigantesques. Ils furent rapidement dispersés vers les quatre coins du champ de bataille.

Les esclaves, éberlués par la soudaine apparition, ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Au contraire, ils restèrent paralysés de terreur par la situation. Des femmes venaient à leur rescousse ? On prenait enfin soin d'eux ?

Robin protégea du mieux qu'elle put une horde d'enfants recouverts de poussière, tandis qu'ils se resserrèrent les uns contre les autres, afin de mieux se défendre. Ou pas. En effet, un contremaître leur jeta des bâtons de dynamite, qu'elle saisit en plein et balança à la mer.

-Allez-y ! Battez-vous ! Au nom de votre liberté !

Aussitôt, les gens s'activèrent : les muscles des esclaves se bandèrent, les gens eurent une étincelle de colère en eux, et les ouvriers saisirent les bâtons et les pics à leurs pieds. Les soldats ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui arrivait.

Des personnes qu'ils avaient tyrannisées pendant des mois se mettaient à rouspéter leurs ordres ? Sérieusement ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et puis, ils virent un drapeau rouge, comportant les initiales « R » et « A » ainsi qu'un dragon noir de la même couleur.

-L'Armée Révolutionnaire, c'est l'Armée Révolutionnaire !

Les soldats vrillèrent immédiatement leurs canons sur Bello Betty, toutefois, ils furent stoppés dans leur élan. En effet, les ouvriers les frappèrent au visage, les assommèrent avec une force et une vigueur nouvelles.

-C'est bien ! Continuez ! Votre intégrité est en jeu !

Les duels redoublèrent d'intensité, les esclaves virent leur énergie se décupler, tandis que Robin assista, incrédule, au pouvoir du fruit du démon de Betty. Elle avait le don d'insuffler du courage chez ceux qui en manquaient !

Hélas, un capitaine plus rusé que les autres se hissa vers l'endroit où se situait Bello Betty, et Robin prit peur pour son amie. Elle attrapa par la cheville l'homme grâce à un bras bien placé au niveau du sol. Le soldat tomba à terre.

-Garce ! Tu me le paieras !

Des gardes se ruèrent vers l'archéologue, mais elle ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Au contraire, avec une vivacité record, elle les captura tous dans un filet de jambes et de bras. Les ouvriers apportèrent tout de suite de quoi les ligoter.

-Bravo les amis !

Elle était sincèrement étonnée par le talent de Betty. Où avait-elle déniché ce fruit ? Certainement quand elle manquait de force elle-même ! Robin sut que la commandante était beaucoup plus redoutable que son apparence maigre ne le suggérait.

-Robin ! À toi !

L'historienne mâta les derniers récalcitrants et les serra dans un étau puissant. Bientôt, ils furent liés les uns aux autres, saucissonnés. Les anciens esclaves perdirent un peu de leur ardeur au combat, toutefois, un éclat brillait dans leurs yeux, une lumière qui y avait été absente.

-Merci à vous !

Koala choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Elle désigna un ouvrier qui détenait un charisme étonnant. L'homme, ébahi d'avoir été sélectionné, bredouilla quelques mots de gratitude. Bientôt, les cris de victoire retentirent sur le champ de bataille.

Bello Betty, Koala, Robin ainsi que les ouvriers avaient gagné la bataille du jour.

-Vous donnerez ces feuillets aux membres de la Marine. D'accord ?

Koala avait pris avec elle le nouveau meneur des esclaves, dans un coin, à l'ombre, afin de ne pas être aperçue par des oreilles indiscrètes. Naturellement, elle garda d'autres preuves avec elle, plus intéressantes au sujet des Dragons Célestes, toutefois, celles qu'elle tendait seraient suffisantes pour les militaires.

-Voici ce que vous direz.

La fin de la journée fut sans événement majeur à part l'arrivée d'une armée via la mer. Apparemment l'Armée Révolutionnaire avait réussi à pirater le système de communication de la Marine. Robin demanderait à Lindbergh quelques tuyaux pour Franky et Nami.

-Au moins, ils n'envoient pas Garp.

Les filles quittèrent vite les lieux, ne voulant pas exactement rester plus que nécessaire. Elles n'avaient pas spécialement envie de se faire repérer. Surtout pas après avoir remporté un autre combat pour le compte de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

-Finalement, c'est amusant de faire partie de votre Armée !

Koala et Betty rirent de bon cœur, en attendant leur navire, la journée avait été bonne, riche en rebondissements et en aventures. Robin prenait soin de les annoter dans un carnet de voyage, qui était soigneusement conservé à Baltigo.

-Je crois que j'aurais beaucoup de choses à raconter à votre sujet, à mon retour dans équipage, si j'étais autorisée à le faire.

Koala cligna de l'œil.

-Tu sais, il faudra bien un jour que tu parles de tes activités parmi nous.

Betty renchérit :

-Pour le moment, le silence est ce qui a de mieux, même si je sens qu'un jour Sabo ou Dragon te donnera son accord de lever le voile sur nos agissements.

Robin eut le cœur plus léger.

-Je n'aime pas trop mentir à mes amis.

Betty afficha un petit sourire en coin.

-On ne t'a jamais ordonné de masquer la vérité, simplement de ne rien révéler tant que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Koala posa une main sur l'épaule de l'historienne.

-Parfois les meilleures histoires sont celles qui mûrissent le plus.

Robin se tourna vers elle :

-Qui t'a enseigné cette sagesse ?

Koala rougit pour la seconde fois :

-Un certain blond de ma connaissance.

* * *

**Guest: **I really didn't know how to respond to your review so I'll put my answer here. Actually, falling in love without any kind of building is also a known trope among professional authors. I also can give you an example which happened in the actual manga. I might speak about Boa Hancock falling hard for Luffy out of the blue in a very short amount of time. So I think for this unverse it's very likely to fall for someone that hard without previous warning. But thanks for the notification! ^^

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre, je me suis délibérément inspirée du film _Le Masque de Zorro, _sorti en 1998, avec Antonio Banderas, Anthony Hopkins et Catherine Zeta-Jones. **

**La semaine prochaine, à qui le tour ? ^^ **

**Un petit commentaire pour réchauffer mon coeur en cette période de confinement ? ^^ **


	10. Partie X

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

Merci à** Guest** et à **Isabella-57** pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Partie X**

* * *

-As-tu relu ton ordre de mission, Sabo ?

Sabo détourna son attention de l'île qu'ils venaient de quitter, pour la reporter sur Dragon. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, tous les papiers étaient dans sa cabine, attenante à celle du maître du navire.

-Oui, rallier Lindbergh et Morley pour une mission de sauvetage.

Dragon acquiesça.

-Mais encore ?

Sabo aimait bien partir en mer avec Dragon, cependant, ce dernier était souvent tatillon avec les détails, et les éventuels éléments manqués. Cela n'était presque jamais arrivé, néanmoins, personne n'était à l'abri d'une erreur.

-Notre objectif est d'éviter un Buster Call à une île qui a voulu déclarer son indépendance du Gouvernement Mondial, et en dénonçant les faits des Dragons Célestes sur son pays.

Dragon afficha une mine satisfaite, Sabo était un maître de la concision à l'oral, c'était à l'écrit qu'il s'épanchait le plus, trouvant plus de liberté devant une feuille de papier que devant les autres. Pourtant, il était bon orateur quand il le voulait.

-Nous avons signalé notre souhait de venir au secours de la famille royale et nous déployons présentement nos forces autour du royaume.

Dragon hocha de la tête, son second avait bien appris sa leçon. Si ce dernier était ennuyé à l'idée de faire équipe avec son seul supérieur hiérarchique direct dans l'Armée, il ne le montrait pas. Au contraire, il semblait apprécier la situation. Se reposer sur les épaules de Dragon avait quelque chose de rassurant.

-Et pourquoi suis-je là avec toi ?

Sabo esquissa une mine ironique, une pointe d'humour brillait dans ses yeux, Dragon savait que l'attaque n'allait pas être nécessairement gracieuse, toutefois, il l'accepterait volontiers. Il valait mieux laisser s'exprimer Sabo.

-Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance en les capacités de votre second, cela dit, vous avez juste envie de passer du temps avec lui, voir ses progrès de vos propres yeux.

Dragon faillit sourire, il adorait Sabo pour son mordant, et parfois son côté fanfaron, tout en ayant les pieds posés bien sur terre. Finalement, il avait bien trouvé ce garçon voilà longtemps au Royaume de Goa. Il s'entendait très bien avec.

-Presque une mère poule devant son poussin.

Cette fois-ci, Dragon ne cacha même pas son hilarité, très peu de gens dans le monde osaient plaisanter de la sorte avec lui. En fait, Ivankov était le seul en-dehors de Sabo à se le permettre. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Pourtant, il permettait une liberté d'expression devant ses troupes que peu de dirigeants acceptaient volontiers.

-Malgré votre côté foncièrement intimidant, vous êtes très attaché à vos hommes.

Dragon secoua la tête de droite à gauche, Sabo lisait parfois en lui comme un livre ouvert, encore une fois, rares étaient ceux qui en étaient capables. Sans doute, parce qu'il lui montrait plus d'affection à quiconque, et qu'il lui avait accordé la chance inouïe de l'entrainer lui-même.

-C'est même touchant.

Dragon s'éloigna de son second pour se focaliser sur la mer, Sabo était un excellent navigateur, si Garp avait réussi à faire de lui un membre à part entière de la Marine, nul doute que ses propres soldats auraient eu des pépins face à lui. D'autant plus que c'était un excellent stratège.

-Nous toucherons terre dans cinq heures si mes calculs sont exacts.

Les évaluations de Sabo étaient toujours au sommet, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux au sein de son armée. En tant que professeur, il éprouvait une immense fierté pour son Chef d'État-Major.

-Parfait.

Sabo vira à tribord, cherchant dans le vent de quoi accélérer la course du navire personnel de Dragon. Il espérait que Lindbergh et Morley tiendraient bon pendant leur absence. Ils étaient certes exceptionnels, toutefois, ils restaient des humains. Comme eux.

-J'aperçois une pointe à l'horizon !

En effet, c'était le pic d'une montagne enneigée ! Pas de soupçon possible ! Ils atteignaient leur but ! Les deux meneurs de l'Armée éprouvèrent un soulagement certain, cela dit, quand ils virent l'armada de la Marine et du Cipher Poll, ils déchantèrent vite.

-C'était prévisible.

Dragon couvrit sa tête d'une capuche sombre. Sabo également. Il abandonnait son chapeau habituel quand il était avec Dragon, ils seraient tous les deux trop reconnaissables dans le cas contraire. De toutes manières, quelqu'un les apercevrait.

-Tu te souviens de la manœuvre d'approche ?

Le blond acquiesça, inutile que Dragon le lui rappelle, il devait profiter de la forêt le plus possible. Le jeune homme repéra un saule d'une taille impressionnante, il nicha l'embarcation en-dessous. À l'aide d'un mécanisme caché, il amorça l'apparition d'un pont entre le navire et la terre.

-Pas besoin de ça. Accroche-toi à moi.

Sabo entoura les épaules de Dragon de ses bras, l'homme décolla aussitôt du sol, permettant ainsi à Sabo de s'asseoir sur lui. Sabo se remémora de leur fuite de Loguetown, après l'exécution ratée de Luffy, il en avait été ainsi, avant de rejoindre leurs hommes, restés en sécurité sur l'océan.

Conformément aux prédictions de Dragon, ils atterrirent plus vite que prévu au lieu de rendez-vous avec leurs commandants. Le blond sauta du dos de Dragon, et son meneur le suivit à terre rapidement. L'air plus sérieux que jamais.

-Votre rapport sur la situation ?

-Morley a creusé des tunnels afin de permettre au gros de la population de se retirer derrière les montagnes. Selon nos estimations, la moitié de l'île attend notre signal afin de quitter les environs. Le roi a tenu à partir en dernier, préférant mourir plutôt que de voir ses sujets périr.

Dragon et Sabo fermèrent les yeux, très peu de monarques dans le monde faisaient preuve d'une telle abnégation envers les leurs. Au contraire. Beaucoup préféraient leur sécurité propre, comme celui de la Ville Blanche.

-Nous avons déjà positionné l'ensemble de notre flotte dans les environs. Le gros des troupes du gouvernement sont à l'opposé du pays. Nous n'attendons plus que votre signal pour le grand final.

Sabo et Dragon se dévisagèrent, ils étaient là pour ça, provoquer le plus de dégâts chez les ennemis. À eux deux ils ne seraient pas de trop contre tous ces soldats. Sans parler des Amiraux. Dragon leva la main haut vers le ciel et un éclair le déchira.

-Allons-y.

Lindbergh resta silencieux, le véritable combat commençait.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sabo et Dragon se répartirent les tâches, l'un s'occuperait de l'aile gauche, tandis que l'autre s'accaparerait de la droite. Dragon était confiant sur les aptitudes Sabo, il était en mesure de tenir contre un Amiral pendant quelques minutes avant de s'échapper.

-N'épuise pas trop tes forces, d'accord ?

Sabo se contenta du silence, Dragon était inquiet pour lui, tout comme l'ensemble des commandants. Sabo avait un compte personnel à régler avec le chef de la Marine. Tous croisaient les doigts, Sabo ne devait pas trop en faire.

-Très bien.

Le blond emboîta le pas à son meneur, les gens qui étaient capables d'égaler leur vitesse étaient rares. Surtout quand Dragon activait ses pouvoirs liés au vent. Il enveloppa Sabo dans un cocon d'air, et le transporta à ses côtés.

-Quel carnage !

Les forces militaires passaient au peigne fin le royaume, qui était déjà pour moitié, réduit en cendres. Sabo fronça ses sourcils blonds et fins. Des villes entières étaient ravagées. Il espérait que Morley avait déjà évacué la totalité de la nation.

-Navires de la Marine à dix heures !

Ils changèrent de cap en plein air, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les bâtiments des Amiraux. Sabo reconnut sans peine celui de Kizaru, et ceux des nouveaux arrivants à la tête de la Marine. Ils n'y allaient pas de main morte !

-On y est ! Sabo prépare-toi !

Les deux hommes posèrent pied à terre, une partie de leurs propres hommes était rassemblée près de la mer, et ils furent rassurés de voir leurs meneurs avec eux, pour une bataille qui s'annonçait décisive. Dragon, naturellement, prit la direction des opérations.

Sabo, quant à lui, plongea dans l'eau, armé d'explosifs, ils étaient recouverts d'une couche de matière imperméable, qui s'enlevait au contact du bois. Il se félicita d'être assez bon nageur. Hack avait tenu à lui apprendre les rudiments de la natation.

Il accrocha un de ses fardeaux à une coque de navire, programma la destruction dans quelques minutes, le temps qu'il quitte l'eau de mer sans problème. Il entama sa longue course dans les flots de la sorte pendant encore une demi-heure, le temps de fixer ses fagots à chacun des bâtiments principaux.

Il se propulsa vers les terres à l'aide du haki, et espéra ne pas avoir été repéré. Il se félicita de ne pas être un utilisateur de fruit de démon présentement. Lorsqu'il aurait mis la main sur le fruit d'Ace, finie les balades en eau de mer avec Koala.

Avant de regretter sa décision, sa tête émergea vers la surface, où l'attendait patiemment l'ensemble de l'Armée. Sa cape dégoulinante sur ses épaules, il était heureux d'avoir passé des heures en compagnie de Hack sous l'eau. Il ne se moulerait jamais aussi bien dans l'eau qu'un homme-poisson, ceci dit, il se débrouillait bien.

-Alors ?

Pour toute réponse, des bateaux se couvrirent de flammes derrière lui, dans un souffle chaud infernal. Sabo avait toujours eu un rapport particulier avec cet élément. Il avait vu l'incendie du Grey Terminal sous ses yeux, provoquant son départ du royaume de Goa, il avait perdu la mémoire sous le feu. Les brasiers avaient déterminé son existence.

-Voilà de quoi les occuper.

Sabo était conscient qu'il s'agissait là de la moitié des hommes rassemblés de la Marine, néanmoins, ce serait un bon moyen pour les ralentir. Évidemment les Amiraux n'étaient pas à bord, ça aurait été trop facile sinon. Ils avaient envoyé des leurres pour mieux évaluer les forces en présence. Toutefois, ils n'avaient sans doute pas prévu l'arrivée de Dragon.

-Attention ! D'autres sont en cours de route !

D'ailleurs, certains portaient les armes du gouvernement mondial : une croix stylisée bleue. Les Révolutionnaires s'étaient attendus à une telle intrusion. Tous se mirent en garde. La véritable guerre allait commencer.

-Quand je dirai feu…

La voix de Dragon avait sonné, claironnante dans le vacarme ambiant, les hommes du Révolutionnaire se ragaillardirent. Ils rehaussèrent les épaules, affichèrent un air plus concentré encore. Sabo, malgré ses vêtements humides, se positionna vers le centre névralgique des opérations.

-Maintenant !

Une première salve jaillit des fusils des alliés de Sabo. Les membres de la Marine répondirent avec autant de ferveur, si ce n'était plus. Le Chef d'État-Major effectua un rapide calcul : les militaires étaient environ un millier !

-Nos forces sont si peu nombreuses en comparaison.

Dragon hocha de la tête, la mine sévère, personne d'autre n'avait entendu le commentaire de son second, à part lui. Il leur faudrait jouer avec toute leur astuce pour se tirer cette épine de leur pied. Fort heureusement, ils pourraient compter sur l'aide inestimable des pouvoirs de Dragon.

-Je vais provoquer une tempête.

Certainement semblable à celle de Loguetown. Sabo percuta le sol, et à l'aide des griffes du dragon, s'y cramponna. Une salve arriva en provenance du ciel, et percuta de plein fouet les voiles des navires ennemis.

-Là, on a l'avantage.

En principe, aucune autre flotte de secours ne viendrait à la rescousse des forces gouvernementales, Sabo et Dragon comptaient là-dessus. Ce furent les rames qui furent déployées, les voiles étaient déchirées.

-Vous les avez ralentis !

Sabo prit en main son escargophone, et appela ses collègues à l'autre bout de l'île. Lindbergh et Morley pouvaient entamer les opérations massives d'évacuation de l'île. Les réfugiés seraient acheminés vers des pays alliés.

-À vous !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Les combats durèrent une bonne partie de la journée, aucun des deux camps opposés n'arrivait à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Les nerfs furent mis à rude épreuve. Autant les Révolutionnaires étaient galvanisés par la présence de leurs meneurs, tandis que les membres de la Marine forçaient ses membres à continuer les hostilités.

-Ici Lindbergh, la moitié de la population est embarquée sur nos navires.

Sabo hocha de la tête, écoutant attentivement chacun des propos de son commandant, il éprouva une forme de soulagement à savoir que la moitié du travail était accomplie. Morley et Lindbergh travaillant d'arrache-pied pour que tout fonctionne à l'arrière.

-Très bien, envoyez un navire un par un dans la plus grande discrétion, notre flotte ne dois pas être aperçue de leurs sbires.

Les frégates conçues par Lindbergh avaient été spécialement envoyées sur l'île, des bâtiments solides, rapides et fiables. Et surtout, furtifs. Il fallait être équipé de la bonne technologie pour le tracer. Sabo espérait qu'une fois de plus ces éléments joueraient en leur faveur.

À ses pieds, la bataille faisait toujours rage, des pertes étaient à déplorer des deux côtés, Sabo regrettait sincèrement chacune des morts parmi les Révolutionnaires, cependant, chacun était conscient du sacrifice qu'il fallait courir pour arriver à ses fins.

-Je vais fatiguer davantage les gens de la Marine.

Dragon leva à nouveau la main, un éclair gigantesque zébra le ciel noir, et une vague d'une taille impressionnante se déploya sur les navires de la Marine. Certains furent coulés, ceci dit, l'homme le plus recherché au monde permit à ses troupes de souffler un peu.

-Selon nos sources infiltrées à l'intérieur des rangs du gouvernement, ils seront obligés de déplacer d'autres groupes.

Sabo se pinça l'arête du nez, il se remémora la carte des environs, il faudrait plus de deux jours pour que les forces parviennent à cet endroit. Ce serait à la fois un atout, et un désavantage. Les membres de la Marine joueraient leur va-tout.

-En théorie nous remportons la victoire, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une surprise.

Dragon percevait la tension sur les épaules de son second, venir en aide à un pays sous les foudres d'un Buster Call n'était jamais simple. Au contraire, ils essuyaient des pertes colossales. Néanmoins, ils gagnaient d'autres alliés.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée.

Sabo appela l'ensemble des hommes-poissons présents dans les forces de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Aussitôt des gens se jetèrent à l'eau, et Sabo croisa les doigts pour que leur part ne soit pas révélée au mauvais moment.

-Les connaissances de Hack sauront être discrètes.

L'homme-poisson avait apporté avec lui tout un contingent de ses congénères parmi les Révolutionnaires. Ils étaient de redoutables soldats, ils maudissaient le gouvernement mondial du plus profond de leur cœur pour les discriminations dont ils étaient les victimes.

-Ils ont souvent causé des ravages parmi nos adversaires.

Quelques instants plus tard, les renforts de la Marine perdirent davantage de leurs navires. Si seulement le gouvernement n'avait jamais commis la sottise de mépriser ces êtres extraordinaires, il aurait été d'autant plus puissant.

-Il faudra un jour repenser le système militaire du gouvernement.

Une expression sinistre se dessina sur le visage de Sabo, tout à fait en accord avec les paroles de son supérieur, qui le remarqua aussitôt.

-Nous sommes là pour ça, non ? Défaire cette logique inique !

La poche du second de Dragon vibra à nouveau, le jeune homme attrapa tout de suite l'engin de communication.

-Ici Morley, l'ensemble des habitants est sur nos navires. On a ton feu vert ?

Sabo éprouva un soulagement quand il entendit ces mots, toute leur opération aura été fructueuse au final.

-Allons-y.

Il ordonna le retrait des escouades qui prirent la perche au vol. Un à un, les petits groupes se formèrent et délaissèrent le champ de bataille pour se rapprocher des terres, où Morley les réceptionnerait et les acheminerait vers leurs propres bateaux.

De toutes manières, la Marine perdait trop de ses soldats présentement, la bataille avançait en la faveur des Révolutionnaires. Ils auraient dû déployer un ou deux Amiraux effectivement. Pas monter des menaces en l'air.

-Nous sommes à East Blue, prétendument la mer la moins puissante.

Dragon esquissa un sourire froid, glacial, prompt à geler les sangs de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas personnellement. À l'exception de Sabo et d'Ivankov. Il fallait le fréquenter au jour le jour pour le comprendre.

-Et puis, d'après mes sources, personne n'a prévu que nous participerions à la guerre.

La plage se vida de ses hommes, ne laissant qu'une masse de cadavres, Dragon déplorait qu'ils n'aient guère de temps pour enterrer proprement leurs hommes, mais avaient-ils le choix ? Il soupira en provoquant un nouveau raz de marée, qui balaya les dernières forces du gouvernement.

-Partons, avant que le Cipher Poll ne nous trouve.

L'homme se positionna de dos devant Sabo, qui comprit le message, il s'agrippa aux épaules puissantes de son instructeur. La voie des airs était plus rapide. Sabo regretta l'absence de Karasu, or, l'homme avait d'autres troubles à gérer.

-Prêt ?

Sabo éclata de rire malgré lui.

-Avec vous ? Jamais !

Dragon leva les yeux vers le ciel devant tant d'insouciance. Parfois, Sabo lui rappelait vaguement un enfant, celui qu'il avait recueilli voilà de nombreuses années. Au moins, il n'avait perdu sa fraicheur de vivre.

-Allons bon !

Cela dit, il s'autorisa une petite pique à son encontre.

-Un petit poussin a bien besoin d'apprendre à voler, non ?

Ce fut au tour de son chef d'état-major de secouer la tête, visiblement, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre ses côtés, toutefois, il ne cacha pas son sourire.

-Parfois, c'est bon de se reposer sur vous.

Dragon saisissait clairement les implications des mots de Sabo, ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas été dans son assiette, perdu dans ses pensées, et pourtant, il effectuait toujours un travail remarquable pour le compte de l'Armée.

-Fais confiance, Sabo, fais confiance.

Son second avait trop douté de lui et de ses capacités, pendant de nombreux mois. Il était plus que temps qu'il se reprenne.

-Il faudra récupérer Robin et les autres.

Dragon ricana :

-Surtout Koala, n'est-ce pas ?

Sabo piqua un fard.

-Oh non ! Je vous en prie !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Robin et Koala assistèrent à l'arrivée du navire personnel du meneur de l'Armée des Révolutionnaires, Dragon et Sabo avaient délaissé celui du chef d'état-major, propulsé par la propre force de l'homme. Robin était impressionnée, les bâtons de Nami paraissaient tellement impuissants face à cette force.

-Il faut du temps pour s'y habituer.

La femme pirate hocha de la tête, pensivement, émerveillé par l'amplitude des aptitudes de Dragon, et de ses hommes. Ils composaient un groupe dangereux, hétéroclite, avec des multiples talents. Autant dire qu'ils étaient versatiles à souhait !

-En fait, Dragon attribue les missions en fonction des pouvoirs et des capacités naturelles de chacun ?

Koala fixa songeusement sa nouvelle amie :

-Oui. Mais pas que.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Bello Betty pour apparaître derrière les deux femmes.

-Vous devriez donner ça au patron.

C'était un journal sur East Blue. Il mentionnait le nouveau roi du royaume de Goa.

-Il va apprécier. Bon, je ne pense pas qu'il lira l'article directement après réception, il déteste son pays d'origine, mais quand même.

En effet, Sabo mettrait des semaines avant de se pencher sur le contenu de la feuille de chou, qu'il dédaignerait de toutes ses forces.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire pour égayer mon petit coeur ? ;) **

**À la semaine prochaine ! ^^ **


	11. Partie XI

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

Merci à **Isabella-57** pour sa fidélité à toute épreuve !

* * *

**Partie XI**

* * *

Sabo se massa la tête, encore un véritable sac de nœuds, bon sang, depuis la mort de Barbe-Blanche, il avait le sentiment que le gouvernement mondial s'acharnait sur les criminels, peu importaient leurs origines. Naturellement, les esclavagistes étaient épargnés pour des raisons évidentes, les trafiquants d'armes aussi, et tous ceux qui profitaient du système instauré par les Dragons Célestes.

-Sabo, que se passe-t-il ?

Koala avait l'air inquiet, et ce n'était pas pour des raisons personnelles, au contraire, il était ennuyé pour des objectifs plus pragmatiques.

-Cette affaire prend une tournure assez dramatique, Lindbergh a besoin de notre aide.

Dragon n'était pas dans les parages, il avait quitté Baltigo voilà quelques semaines, à un des pôles de la planète. C'était au blond de prendre les commandes, et il ne devait quitter le quartier général sous aucun prétexte, au cas où on aurait besoin de l'appeler en toute urgence.

-Dragon m'a spécifié que j'étais dans l'obligation d'être à demeure, donc il faut envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune homme avisa son amante, qui parut assez perplexe devant sa demande.

-Encore un problème ?

Le jeune homme avisa Koala qui était aussi sa merveilleuse assistante dans les temps troublés, une personne qui ne faiblissait pas devant ses exigences.

-Demande à Hack et à Robin de me rejoindre assez rapidement, s'il-te-plaît.

Koala acquiesça, en général, quand Sabo prenait un air mortellement sérieux comme présentement, il valait mieux l'écouter. Naturellement, ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord sur la façon dont devaient se dérouler les opérations, toutefois, les résultats étaient splendides.

-Sabo, tu voulais nous voir ?

Robin talonnait l'homme-poisson, essoufflée. Elle avait essuyé une séance d'arts martiaux assez pénibles en sa compagnie, et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre sa douche. Elle se demandait si Zorro n'était pas mort pendant son entrainement pendant tout ce temps, il s'était réincarné dans l'homme-poisson !

-En effet, prenez un moment pour récupérer, ensuite, préparez vos affaires, vous partirez ce soir pour la position de Lindbergh.

Robin esquissa un mouvement inquiet, l'ingénieur était un stratège accompli, ses pièges étaient sournois pour leurs ennemis, et s'il était acculé c'était mauvais signe pour eux !

-Vous trouverez des détails de votre mission dans ce dossier.

Sabo leur tendit une enveloppe.

-Je suis navré d'être aussi abrupte, en général, je préfère laisser un instant à mes hommes de digérer l'information, toutefois, la situation prête à l'urgence !

Hack observa attentivement le jeune homme, il était en général plus doux que Dragon quand il dirigeait les opérations, cela dit, quand c'était exigé, Sabo ne montrait pas une seule once d'hésitation. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait de leur chef d'état-major si jamais Dragon venait à périr. Le blond était une soupape de colère, il avait une peur bleue de ce jour.

-Sabo, n'en fais pas trop.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Quand ils posèrent le pied sur l'île cible des Révolutionnaires, Robin pensa immédiatement à un savant mélange entre ciel et mer, air et eau. Ce n'était pas une île au sens conventionnel du terme, mais un amas d'îlots enchaînés les uns aux autres. L'historienne nota les éléments technologiques qui parsemaient le paysage d'antennes et d'ondes en tous genres.

Robin comprit pour quelles raisons Lindbergh avait été désigné émissaire des Révolutionnaires dans les parages, c'était le seul qui s'y retrouvait dans cet environnement. Elle pensa aussitôt à Franky qui s'entendrait plutôt bien avec l'ingénieur, et ils auraient sans doute des débats sans fin sur l'utilisation de telle ou telle ressource, sur la fiabilité d'un engin, ou encore sur l'utilité de l'énergie.

-Attention, les habitants de l'île ont élu domicile à la fois en surface, mais aussi sous la mer. Aussi, ce que tu vois n'est qu'une partie émergée de leur monde.

Robin fronça les sourcils, et avisa Hack :

-C'est pour cette raison que je suis avec toi, parce qu'ils ont besoin d'un guide pour un utilisateur d'un Fruit du Démon ?

Hack hocha de la tête, Robin était du genre à deviner rapidement les éléments et à les coller ensemble, dans une logique cohérente et pragmatique.

-Oui, et Lindbergh est en-dessous, à essayer de dénouer les problèmes les uns avec les autres.

Robin ne saisissait pas les implications de leur présence, pas de représentants du gouvernement en vue, pas de dignitaires, ou de hauts gradés dans les parages. L'affaire semblait déjà louche en soit, et ne semblait pas nécessiter leur présence.

-D'après nos informateurs, les Cinq Aînés veulent s'approprier la technologie par ici, et leurs propres scientifiques ont commencé à envenimer le terrain en plaçant à des endroits stratégiques des virus. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, Lindbergh a plus de connaissances que moi dans ce domaine. Le souci c'est que les habitants veulent conserver leur indépendance, aussi, ils ont fait appel à nous.

Robin ne voyait toujours pas le besoin de sa propre présence, Sabo les avait à peine débriefés à propos de la situation, et avait fait confiance au duo afin de démêler ce cas qui paraissait impossible. Cela dit, si le gouvernement mondial voulait s'emparer de l'endroit, il fallait intervenir et au plus vite !

-Si j'ai bien analysé les photos de nos informateurs, le gouvernement utilise un système cryptographique assez alambiqué, à savoir : ils ont composé des codes qui rassemblent à la fois des langues anciennes et des idiomes actuels.

Le visage de l'archéologue s'éclaira, voilà pourquoi elle était avec Hack, elle ferait de son mieux pour assister les Révolutionnaires.

-Tous vos spécialistes sont occupés ailleurs, et je suis la seule disponible.

L'homme-poisson posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui semblait absorbée dans ses pensées.

-En effet, Sabo te fait confiance pour accomplir ce travail, alors allons-y !

Ils marchèrent un peu, enveloppés dans leurs capes de couleur sombre, depuis qu'elle portait ces étoffes, Robin se sentait plus en sécurité, mieux protégée. Elle avait choisi la mode vestimentaire des Révolutionnaires et elle se demanda ce que Nami penserait de sa tenue ! Sans doute peu de bien, étant donné son sens aigu de ce que devaient être les apparences !

-À partir de maintenant, tu vas prendre ce respirateur, et je vais te guider à travers l'eau marine, d'accord ? Lindbergh nous attend tous les deux au fond.

Robin sentit le bras de Hack se refermer sur taille, et elle eut le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air frais avant de plonger dans l'eau en compagnie de l'homme-poisson. Si Hack n'avait pas été là, elle aurait coulé immédiatement. À son contact, elle redécouvrit le plaisir de voir les poissons et les algues qui avaient élu domicile dans les parages.

Naturellement, elle se sentait profondément mal, et très affaiblie, toutefois, en sa compagnie, elle avait confiance. Parfois, ça avait du bon de se laisser guider plutôt que d'être constamment sur le qui-vive. Pour le moment, Hack faisait ce travail, d'être en alerte, pour eux deux. Robin en aurait été incapable.

-Ces constructions, ce sont les populations locales qui les ont bâties voilà longtemps.

Effectivement, Robin reconnut des anciennes écritures, des caractères qui n'apparaissait plus que dans des ouvrages de temps lointains, qui se mêlaient avec de nouveaux dialectes, l'historienne se sentait privilégiée d'avoir été choisie pour la mission. Elle était littéralement dans son bain.

-Et ces éléments pierreux constituaient un élément de rites qui se sont perdus au cours du temps.

Robin pouvait même dire qu'ils dataient d'avant le siècle perdu, et elle devinait que seuls les officiels du Gouvernement Mondial, ceux triés sur le volet, étaient en mesure de déchiffrer ces textes.

-Nous y sommes presque.

Hack désigna un élément rocheux plat, semblable à un pont inversé, où patientait une figure encapuchonnée dotée d'une queue de chat. Dans son casque en forme d'aquarium l'historienne sourit doucement : elle était heureuse de revoir Lindbergh.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

La jeune femme fut déposée à côté du chat, entièrement enveloppé dans une tenue imperméable, et équipé de générateur à oxygène sous-marins. Encore une invention de son cru ! Robin pensa désespérément à Franky, les sujets de discussions seraient intenses entre ces deux-là si jamais ils se rencontraient !

-C'est un plaisir de te revoir !

Courtoisement, Lindbergh effectua une courbette, qui fut en parfaite adéquation avec son personnage. Le révolutionnaire leur indiqua de le suivre dans un endroit plus discret, moins exposé aux regards.

-Par ici, les amis !

Hack et Robin ne se le firent pas redire une seconde fois, et ils emboîtèrent le pas au commandant de South Blue, qui se faufila dans un tunnel tout juste assez grand pour contenir Hack et Robin enlacés. La jeune femme rentra la tête dans les épaules, de peur de rencontrer une stalactite, toutefois, l'homme-poisson était d'une habileté sans faille !

-Nous y sommes presque !

La tête du félin émergea, dans un doux gargouillis de l'eau, tandis que Robin et Hack le suivirent à leur tour. Robin émit un hoquet de surprise : l'endroit était splendide ! Des cristaux incrustaient la grotte souterraine, tandis que des symboles étaient gravés sur le pourtour des parois en cercle.

-C'est magnifique !

Hack tendit un appareil à prendre des clichés, et Robin le saisit aussitôt. Elle aurait tout le temps de déchiffrer ces mots une fois entre les murs sûrs de Baltigo. Elle n'en avait pas le temps présentement. Au contraire, dès qu'elle finit sa tâche, elle emboîta le pas de Hack et de Lindbergh.

-Par ici ! Le vrai trésor est dans cette direction !

La curiosité de Robin fut piquée, et son cœur de pirate également, l'excitation de voir d'autres lieux, d'autres univers, et surtout la passion des gens pour ce qui était précieux. Lindbergh devait être secrètement ravi par son petit effet.

-Puisqu'il le faut !

Mais la jeune femme souriait doucement, tandis que les Révolutionnaires ne relevèrent pas sa remarque, désormais habitués à son sens de l'humour particulier. Au contraire, Robin se montrait enthousiaste, intéressée, et toujours plus désireuse d'aider leur cause, à laquelle elle s'attachait chaque jour un peu plus.

-C'est ici.

Lindbergh positionna un appareil un peu particulier sur une porte blindée, celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement, en un doux chuintement. Décidément, il faudrait que Franky et Lindbergh se rencontrent !

-C'est splendide !

La population locale avait mélangé savamment antiquité et modernité. Aucun détail ne semblait manquer, tout avait été conçu pour que tout paraisse naturel et parfaitement imbriqué à sa place. Robin aurait adoré féliciter en personne les architectes, toutefois ce n'était pas son travail !

-Notre mission consiste à combiner nos connaissances, Nico Robin. Vous traduisez les glyphes, et moi, je me charge de la partie plus technique.

La pirate cligna de l'œil, signifiant qu'elle avait compris. Apparemment, tous les combats ne se menaient pas avec des coups de poing ou des épées, ils se déroulaient aussi sur un plan plus intellectuel, plus raffiné.

-Très bien.

La jeune femme vit à quel point l'effort qui lui était demandé était prenant quand elle vit que plusieurs langues avaient été mixées pour obtenir des séries de code tout aussi compliqués. Robin fit de son mieux pour interpréter tandis que Lindbergh s'occupait de désamorcer les pièges du gouvernement à leur encontre.

-Je crois qu'on commence à y arriver !

La jeune femme était transpirante, mais ravie, elle adorait les défis de ce genre, c'était dommage qu'elle n'en rencontre pas autant tous les jours ! Cela dit, la chasse au trésor du _One Piece_ était un véritable délice en soi aussi !

-Je ne croyais pas que les Cinq Aînés seraient aussi vicieux que ça, sincèrement !

Lindbergh afficha un sourire triste, de circonstance, hélas, le Commandant de South Blue en avait vu d'autres, et ce qui le chagrinait davantage, était qu'on utilise la technologie à mauvais escient. Pour lui, la science devait être au service des populations, pas le contraire.

-Croyez-moi, quand Dragon aura son rapport sous les yeux, il mènera une enquête approfondie lui-même !

Robin songea que si le meneur se déplaçait lui-même, ce n'était jamais pour des broutilles. Visiblement, le gouvernement voulait cette technologie, et ce n'était pas pour rien non plus. Et puis, Dragon quittait Baltigo pour des raisons très particulières.

-Ou alors, ce sera Sabo qui s'en chargera.

Voilà qui était plus logique, Dragon était de plus en plus épié, aussi, il envoyait plus généralement son second en mission, ce qui mettait Sabo dans une position inconfortable, il était ainsi plus exposé. Cela dit, Sabo adorait qu'on le mette en danger. Il adorait l'adrénaline de manière générale.

-Nous y sommes !

Cela dit, une alarme retentit, le cœur de Robin chavira aussitôt. Ils étaient repérés ! Toutefois, ni Hack, ni Lindbergh ne paraissaient en être dérangés outre mesure. Ils continuèrent leurs activités tranquillement.

-Je vais occuper les militaires.

L'homme-poisson plongea dans l'eau, et elle commença à tourbillonner de façon dangereuse. Robin était toujours sidérée par les effets du karaté des hommes-poissons. Les officiers du gouvernement n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir !

-Ne nous déconcentrons pas !

L'historienne reporta son regard sur les tableaux et les schémas décodés par Lindbergh, et elle continua son travail de traductrice. Elle avait déjà retranscrit des textes sous la contrainte, mais jamais sous l'urgence !

-Hack s'en sortira très bien !

Robin intima à Lindbergh de faire plus de captures d'écrans, afin de mieux traduire la tête reposée, le Commandant s'exécuta aussitôt. La jeune femme comptait déjà une pile de dossiers sur son bureau, alors une feuille ou deux en plus serait une broutille.

-J'ai trouvé, Lindbergh.

La jeune femme traduisit intégralement le code qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec une exactitude mathématique. Les yeux de l'ingénieur pétillèrent vivement, ce qui encouragea Robin à poursuivre. Ils étaient presque au bout de leurs peines.

-Ça y est, Sabo et Dragon seront ravis par notre travail.

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent épuisés mais satisfaits par leur mission accomplie. Il ne restait plus qu'à rejoindre le navire et filer en vitesse avant que plus de forces gouvernementales ne viennent fouiner dans leurs affaires.

-Allons-y !

Lindbergh harnacha à son dos quelque chose qui évoquait le sac-à-dos, le lance-flammes et le flotteur aérien. La jeune femme évita de penser une énième fois à Franky, sinon son cœur se serrerait à une nouvelle reprise !

-Le chef m'a donné l'autorisation de tester ma nouvelle arme.

Le sourire cynique de Lindbergh ne disait rien qui vaille à l'archéologue. Au contraire, des lumières s'activèrent un peu partout sur son appareil, et de la vapeur s'en échappa. L'effet était monstrueux, Robin avait l'impression que le chat avait grandi de plusieurs mètres d'un coup !

-À l'assaut !

L'ingénieur plongea la tête la première dans l'eau marine, tandis que Robin se cala dans la bulle que Lindbergh lui avait passée précédemment. La jeune femme aurait bien voulu leur donner un coup de main, toutefois, son pouvoir serait annulé par l'eau maritime.

Elle devait suivre un chemin différent des autres. Aussi, elle plongea dans le lac intérieur, et l'épaisseur de sa bulle tripla de volume. Robin était surprise par la qualité du travail de Lindbergh. Elle ne ressentait pas les effets de la fatigue, ni de l'épuisement des forces.

Cela dit, elle vit aux premières loges la bataille qui faisait rage sous la surface. Hack provoquait des turbulences importantes face aux divisions du gouvernement mondial, détruisant et perçant le matériel.

Quant à Lindbergh, il gelait l'eau sur place, faisant couler les militaires rassemblés. Sans compter que son appareil semait des ondes de choc ici et là, causant des tsunamis. Robin était impressionné par l'ingéniosité de Lindbergh.

L'homme devait posséder tout une panoplie de trucs et astuces pour mieux s'adapter face aux forces opposées. La preuve en était que l'inventeur ré-agençait sa machine de multiples manières. Une explosion insidieuse filtra, et des blocs de roche bloquèrent l'entrée.

-Allons-y !

Lindbergh fila devant Hack et l'historienne, leur indiquant de le suivre. Apparemment, le Commandant avait trouvé une autre allée pour venir dans les parages. Il avait parfaitement infiltré le domaine, et le connaissait donc comme sa poche.

-Suivez le guide !

Robin se faufila derrière le chat, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête, et elle ne fut pas déçue. Il avait sans doute choisi le chemin en fonction de ses propres goûts. En effet, le couloir sous-marin était sculpté merveilleusement.

Elle prit son temps pour emmagasiner le plus d'images dans son cœur, sachant qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais par ici. Elle avait déjà eu la chance inouïe de fouler le sol d'un site archéologique unique en son genre.

Les Révolutionnaires la chouchoutaient vraiment, et elle en était déjà ravie, elle n'avait pas envie de leur demander plus. Ils se montraient des hôtes merveilleux à son égard. Aussi, elle plongea le regard dans les cristaux incrustés à même la roche.

Les rares rayons de lumière qui venaient ricocher contre les parois causaient l'apparition d'un arc-en-ciel d'une beauté resplendissante. Parfois, Robin croyait qu'un mirage se paysages apparaissait, cela dit, cette civilisation devait avoir pensé à tout.

L'effet des rayons lumineux, le reflet des étoiles, la captation de chaque vibration, les ondulations de l'eau, tout était savamment mélangé pour obtenir un effet quasiment réel. Elle était plongée dans comme dans un rêve.

Enfin, la surface de l'eau, leur navire, Robin afficha un petit sourire : ils étaient sauvés ! Un soldat de l'Armée les aperçut et leur lança une échelle de cordes qu'ils attrapèrent aussitôt. Hack et Lindbergh insistèrent pour qu'elle grimpe en premier.

Essoufflée, Robin se vautra sur le pont, mais elle était heureuse, elle avait eu la sensation d'être plongée en plein rêve. Il faudrait qu'elle étudie plus en profondeur ce royaume, et son histoire. Il avait attisé sa curiosité intellectuelle.

-Mission accomplie ! Messieurs ! On y va !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Leur arrivée à Baltigo provoqua moins de remous, toutefois, plusieurs personnes étaient intéressées d'entendre les exploits de Nico Robin parmi eux. L'archéologue secoua la tête de droite à gauche, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être aussi extraordinaire qu'ils le prétendaient.

-Je vous raconterai mes aventures plus tard, je crois que votre meneur veut entendre mon récit le premier.

Ce qui déclencha plusieurs éclats de rire. Cela dit, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps sur le port, au contraire, Sabo les attendait de pied ferme dans ses quartiers généraux. Il les avait expressément envoyés ensemble.

-Alors ?

Le second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire avait déjà dit à Dragon qu'il avait pris la liberté de déplacer Robin et Hack vers le point de ralliement de Lindbergh. Initiative que son chef avait immédiatement approuvée.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Personne n'est blessé ?

Parfois, les membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire préféraient les manières plus douces de Sabo, Dragon était plus direct, plus austère. Il gardait trop ses distances avec ses hommes, ce qui cassait un peu sa fraicheur et son bon cœur.

Sabo choisissait d'être plus avenant, plus chaleureux. Ces gens avaient fait le choix de suivre leur mouvement, autant leur montrer plus de gentillesse. D'ailleurs, en accord avec son image, Sabo avait enlevé son foulard, dénoué les boutons du haut de sa chemise et rabattu ses lunettes de protection autour de ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière.

-Bien, nous avons emmagasiné suffisamment de preuves et Nico Robin est à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Lindbergh posa lui-même les dossiers qu'ils avaient rassemblés dans une pile sur le bureau du second de Dragon. Le jeune homme s'empara aussitôt d'un feuillet et le consulta rapidement du regard, puis il fronça les sourcils.

-Tout ceci devient vraiment inquiétant, il faudra en parler à Dragon dès son retour.

L'ingénieur-en-chef des Révolutionnaires soupira, si Dragon devait s'en mêler personnellement, alors les événements l'étaient réellement. Toutefois, Sabo ne montra pas davantage son inquiétude, de peur d'angoisser ses collègues.

-Merci à vous, prenez votre temps, reposez-vous. Lindbergh, j'aimerais que tu restes.

L'entretien qui allait s'ensuivre serait d'une chienlit. En général, Sabo ne demandait pas à voir personnellement les gens, néanmoins, quand la situation l'exigeait, il fallait s'attendre au pire.

-Si tu veux, le chef.

Robin et Hack quittèrent la pièce, sans mot dire, comprenant qu'ils étaient congédiés. L'historienne n'en était pas vexée, au contraire, elle avait été dépêchée pour se rendre auprès de Lindbergh. Et puis, comme on le lui avait souvent répété, elle était invitée, pas une personne à part entière de leur mouvement.

* * *

**J'avoue, j'adore Lindbergh, franchement, un chat quoi ! ^^ **

**Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais poster le samedi, avec le confinement j'ai eu un emploi du temps un peu différent que d'habitude, cela dit, à partir de la semaine prochaine, le boulot reprend normalement. Enfin, pour moi ! ^^**

**Un petit commentaire pour égayer ma journée ? ^^ **


	12. Partie XII

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

Un grand merci à **Isabella-57 **pour sa magnifique fidélité !

* * *

**Partie XII**

* * *

Dragon revenait tout juste d'une très longue mission, éreinté, mais plutôt satisfait des résultats. Naturellement, il n'organiserait pas de célébrations en son honneur, toutefois, il laisserait les populations sur place les mettre en place. Comme toujours, il saluait l'esprit d'initiative de son second, il le surprenait même dans certains cas.

Dans son armée, il apprenait aux gens la discipline, l'organisation et la rigueur, néanmoins, il privilégiait aussi les gens qui étaient capables de survivre par leurs propres moyens, et de prendre la direction des opérations par eux-mêmes. Aussi, il avait été impressionné par Sabo dès ses premiers pas dans le monde extérieur à Baltigo.

Il savait que le blond était du genre à féliciter ses hommes pour leurs réussites, une autre manière de manœuvrer leurs soldats. Certes, il s'était accaparé la fidélité et la loyauté de beaucoup, cela dit, il savait s'effacer devant son meneur. En clair, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme bras droit. Avant Sabo, Kuma occupait cette place, cela dit, en mission d'infiltration, il lui était compliqué d'assurer cette tâche.

Son jeune chef d'état-major l'attendait de pied ferme dans son bureau, décidément, Sabo prévoyait son arrivée avec une exactitude presque alarmante. S'il avait été un membre du Cipher Poll, nul doute que le blond l'aurait massacré depuis belle lurette. Et ce, dans l'hypothèse que l'officier du Cipher Poll puisse l'atteindre, avant d'être expulsé de son territoire.

-Bonjour, chef !

Dragon faillit lever les sourcils au ciel devant le salut caustique de son employé. Sabo n'utilisait jamais le gallon pour l'appeler, si ce n'était pour le taquiner.

-Alors ?

Comme souvent, Dragon ne s'attardait pas sur les détails, au contraire, il n'appréciait pas exactement les pertes de temps, et encore une fois, l'homme le plus recherché au monde s'interrogeait sur les très longs rapports de Sabo. Une autre manière de plaisanter ?

-La mission de Robin, Lindbergh et Hack s'est déroulée à merveille, sans anicroche à part l'intervention malencontreuse des membres du gouvernement. Lindbergh analyse avec son équipe les données technologiques amassées sur l'île, tandis que Robin décrypte les messages qui sont apparus sur leurs écrans. Elle n'est pas encore totalement sûre de leur signification, elle ne veut commettre aucune erreur regrettable.

Dragon soupira presque, il craignait les pertes humaines comme la peste. Très peu de gens se joignaient de leur plein gré à leur mouvement, et Lindbergh était un commandant charismatique. Plusieurs le suivaient au pas, sous ses ordres. Il était un élément déterminant de leur armée.

-Parfait.

Dragon avisa les liasses de documents sur son bureau, tandis que Sabo le dévisageait patiemment, dans l'attente de nouvelles instructions. Quand l'homme n'était pas là, il prenait les commandes, alors que quand Dragon était présent, il patientait devant lui, respectueusement.

-Je crois que Robin n'est jamais partie en mission en compagnie de Morley, c'est bien ça ?

Sabo acquiesça. Il voyait où Dragon voulait en venir, toutefois, ce n'était pas à lui de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

-Et la mission actuelle de Morley pourrait convenir aux aptitudes de Robin, nous sommes d'accord ?

Sabo soupira, il était souvent sur la même longueur d'onde que son supérieur, cela dit, ce n'était pas lui qui tenait de facto les rênes de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait envoyer Robin dans les parages, elle est curieuse de connaître l'ensemble de notre armée, et son mode de fonctionnement, autant lui faire découvrir les façons de faire de Morley.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Robin était sur un bateau, quelques jours après cette discussion entre les deux meneurs des Révolutionnaires. Elle avait retrouvé avec joie Bunny Joe, qui s'était joint à elle, dans leur expédition. L'homme lui avait sauvé la vie de l'esclavage, et de ce pont infernal, aussi, elle avait lui assuré un très bon accueil.

-Ravie de vous retrouver sain et sauf !

Le Révolutionnaire lui sourit en retour, lui était aussi était heureux de la revoir. Il faisait partie des officiers de l'Armée de Dragon, mais il n'était pas au même niveau de Bello Betty ou Karazu notamment. Il restait un homme compétent et confiant en ses capacités.

-Oui, les derniers mois ont été mouvementés, pour ne pas dire éprouvants au niveau des changements.

Bunny Joe soupira, leur Chef d'État-Major démasqué, les têtes des Commandants des Mers commençaient à fleurir un peu partout sous forme d'avis de recherche, sans parler d'Akainu et de sa propension velléitaire à vouloir exterminer tout le monde sans autre forme de procès.

-Sinon, je suis content que vous ayez réussi à vous adapter.

Robin afficha une expression douce, sereine, finalement, croiser la route des Révolutionnaires avaient été une excellente chose qui lui soit arrivée pendant sa vie, presqu'autant que rencontrer les Chapeaux de Paille.

-Au début, j'ai été réticente, mais vous aviez raison, j'ai trouvé ma place.

Le soldat révolutionnaire fut plus sereine le reste du voyage, il briefa les membres de l'Armée qui étaient présents sur le navire, tandis que la jeune femme écouta d'une oreille attentive. Si Dragon l'avait dépêchée sur place, c'était pour une bonne raison, sans doute la trouverait-elle dans le discours de son ancien sauveur.

-Vous avez bien entendu, on retrouve Morley et on se met directement sous ses ordres.

Robin soupira, si Sabo avait été là, il aurait pris le commandement des opérations, si Hack ou Koala étaient à ses côtés, ils auraient été des aides inestimables, tandis que les autres officiers, devaient impérativement conserver leur grade. Forcément, Hack et Koala étaient souvent sous les ordres de Sabo, et ne répondaient à personne d'autre, ils bénéficiaient d'un statut particulier.

-Je ne suis pas aussi doué que notre Chef d'État-Major en navigation, cela dit, je me débrouille.

C'était la seule confidence de Bunny Joe, quand ils furent seuls tous les deux, pendant la traversée, dans la maigre cabine du capitaine, autrement dit, Joe. Il étudiait des cartes, à l'aide d'une loupe, d'un Log Pose et d'instruments de mesure.

-Je me souviens quand on était en classe ensemble, il surpassait tout le monde, comme si c'était son domaine à lui. Et plus tard, il a pris la position d'assistant, jusqu'à devenir professeur lui-même. Inazuma qui apprenait cette matière a été plus que fier son élève favori.

Apparemment, Sabo avait été privilégié chez les Révolutionnaires, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il avait bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur, même si, dans les faits plus ou moins officiels, il avait été à même école que les autres.

-En fait, plusieurs personnes l'ont jalousé pendant des années, toutefois, il a été perçu par d'autres comme une source d'inspiration constante. Il mérite amplement sa place. Il a passé près de dix ans dans l'Armée, à connaître ses mécanismes, ses principes, il est monté petit à petit. C'est la personne qu'il faut égaler.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Ils accostèrent sur une île étrange, peuplée de montagnes et de terrains rocailleux. Robin se demandait ce que le gouvernement pouvait bien trouver à un environnement pareil, aussi hostile. La jeune femme ne discernait rien dans ce paysage qui évoque quelque chose de propice à la construction de villes, et rendre habitable l'ensemble du territoire.

-Les Dragons Célestes ont déniché un élément qui pourrait être décisif dans le commerce mondial, un carburant unique en son genre, plus facile à manipuler que l'eau de mer. Cela dit, il est sous forme minérale, aussi, il faut creuser toujours plus profondément dans la terre afin d'en trouver. Autant dire que les esclaves sont légion dans les parages. On leur met à disposition des planches clouées aux murs, équipées d'un matelas très sommaire, distancées d'à peine cinquante centimètres. Dans une pièce de six mètres carré, ils sont à plus de vingt. Leur repas consiste à un bol de liquide infâme, qui ferait fuir les plus grands gourmets.

Robin se cacha le visage de sa main, elle ne se rappela que trop bien du pont à Tequila Wolf. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en souvenir pour comprendre les conditions impitoyables des esclaves du gouvernement mondial.

-Et nous sommes là pour aider ces pauvres gens à s'échapper, n'est-ce pas ?

Bunny Joe lui sourit aimablement, Nico Robin avait acquis la cause des Révolutionnaires très à cœur, il était dommage qu'elle veuille partir d'ici quelques mois, afin de retrouver son équipage. C'était d'autant plus décevant qu'elle avait de très bons rapports avec l'état-major. Ses relations avec Sabo, Koala et les Commandants étaient cordiales.

-En effet.

Bunny Joe ordonna à son équipe d'accoster dans la plus grande discrétion, l'officier regretta de ne pas avoir Sabo sous la main, étant donné son expertise dans le domaine de la navigation.

-J'ai encore l'image d'un Sabo en tête qui passait son temps plongé dans les livres parlant du sujet.

Robin pouffa de rire, toutefois, elle en étouffa le son dans son coude, elle ne voulait pas exactement que les Révolutionnaires soient repérés par sa faute. Ils ne savaient pas combien de gardes étaient dans les parages, autant prendre le plus de précautions possibles.

-Par ici.

Morley leur avait donné rendez-vous sur un terrain neutre, nu, Robin se souvint de son fruit du démon assez particulier, et très utile pour infiltrer les coins les plus récalcitrants. Elle avait entendu parler du Buster Call avorté du gouvernement du fait de l'action de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Si seulement l'Armée avait été suffisamment puissante quand elle était enfant pour éviter un sort similaire à Ohara. Cependant, refaire le passé était une tâche impossible, et ignoble pour l'historienne qu'elle était. L'Histoire était là pour ne pas réitérer les erreurs, pas pour qu'on tente de la changer.

-Bonjour.

Un géant armé d'un trident surgit du sol, et leur fit un clin d'œil. Robin était épatée par la capacité du géant à se mouler dans le sol. Elle l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre face à Sabo, en entrainement, cela dit, en situation réelle, jamais. Elle était plus curieuse que jamais !

-Positionnez-vous autour de moi.

Les Révolutionnaires ne se le firent pas redire une seconde fois, au contraire, et Morley les enfonça sous terre, dans une cavité qu'il avait lui-même provoquée. Ils notèrent des installations sommaires, comme une lampe à huile, des chaises et une table. Morley leur tendit des liasses de feuilles qu'ils lurent rapidement, c'était un rappel de la situation, ainsi que les annotations sur le terrain.

-Les esclaves ne voient jamais la lumière du soleil, ils sont confinés dans des caves en s'en sortent à aucun moment. Beaucoup ont des problèmes de santé pour cette raison, sans compter le manque évident de sommeil. Avec mon équipe, nous avons réussi à dévier certains tunnels, mais pas les plus importants, nous ne voulons pas être repérés.

Morley indiqua un point sur une carte, qui intrigua Robin. Elle se pencha sur le manuscrit, et le prit entre ses mains. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle réalisa de quoi il en retournait ! Morley hocha de la tête.

-En effet, ce minerai n'a plus été utilisé depuis le Siècle Disparu. Les Dragons Célestes ont enfin trouvé le moyen de l'extraire. S'ils parviennent à l'exploiter, l'ensemble des peuples de ce monde auront de gros soucis à se faire. Personne n'a jamais été en mesure de contrer cet élément rocheux agressif. Même les utilisateurs les plus chevronnés du Haki ou des Fruits du Démon ne pourront rien face à cette puissance.

Robin se souvenait des légendes, ce métal si unique en son genre qu'il avait permis la construction de Pluton, l'Arme Antique. La jeune femme prit soudainement peur, si jamais ils parvenaient à concevoir un instrument aussi destructeur, plus personne ne serait en mesure de contrer le Gouvernement Mondial dans son ensemble.

-Notre but est de faire en sorte que la production cesse. Nos maigres moyens actuels ne sont pas capables de produire quelque chose qui puisse parer à cette force herculéenne. Lindbergh travaille d'arrache-pied pour mieux connaître cette masse, cela dit, il dispose de très peu de temps.

Robin se frotta le menton, et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est pour cela que vous travaillez souvent ensemble ces derniers temps ? Et c'est pour cela que Lindbergh a été envoyé sur cette île pour prélever les données cryptées du gouvernement et des livres antiques ?

Morley acquiesça tristement, Robin était une femme d'une grande intelligence, elle avait rapidement compris le nœud du problème. Elle était une des rares personnes au monde à pouvoir saisir l'étendue du massacre si jamais les Dragons Célestes entraient en pleine possession du minerai.

-Toutefois, nous disposons qu'une maigre marge, les scientifiques des Cinq Aînés sont sur le pied de guerre, à nous de les confondre dans leur infamie.

Robin déglutit difficilement. Ohara avait été un génocide d'une incroyable et terrible efficacité, elle osait à peine imaginer ce que seraient les Buster Call du lendemain avec ce métal unique en son genre. Plus besoin d'envoyer une armada intégrale pour anéantir une population locale, un seul navire suffirait.

-C'est pour cela que nous sommes là !

Robin hocha du menton, signifiant qu'elle avait compris le message, ne se laissant pas distancer, elle emboîta le pas à Morley. L'homme poursuivit la perforation du sous-sol, Robin eut l'image mentale d'une taupe géante en tête. Bon sang ! L'imagination débridée de Luffy avait déteint sur elle ! Ils tombèrent sur une cavité un peu plus importante que les autres, et Morley leur demanda de reculer un peu, afin qu'il puisse façonner un escalier de pierre et de terre.

-Par ici !

Robin fut prise de peine par le sinistre spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : des dizaines de personnes, si c'étaient encore des personnes travaillaient d'arrache-pied dans des conditions proches du suicide. Une mince planche de bois leur permettait de tenir contre la paroi rocheuse, alors qu'ils manipulaient des objets si lourds qu'ils pourraient chuter dans le vide.

-Eh oui, personne ne tient compte de la sécurité des gens ici.

Robin avait troqué ses habits violets contre une tenue plus pratique, un pantalon, une chemise et une cape. Des vêtements qui convenaient parfaitement aux circonstances, et qui avaient été adoptés par l'ensemble de l'équipe de secours.

-Robin ?

La jeune femme dévisagea Morley, qui l'observait intensément. Le Commandant de West Blue lui fit signe d'approcher, tandis qu'il creusa davantage les murs pour qu'elle tienne en équilibre. Elle s'accrocha toutefois à son bras puissant, mue par un instinct ancestral de survie. Morley de s'en offusqua pas, au contraire.

-Oui ?

Morley lui indiqua des centaines de gardes, et les outils qu'ils portaient à leurs ceintures. Robin afficha un sourire complice sur son visage, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, et il acquiesça en silence. L'historienne fit apparaître des milliers de bras un peu partout, en-dessous des contremaîtres inattentifs, qui jouaient davantage du fouet que de leur sens de l'observation.

-Je les ai !

Elle décrocha les trousseaux de clés suspendus à leurs ceintures, et en un tournemain, sans aucun cliquetis, signe de plusieurs années de pratique, elle dévissa l'élément le plus important, celui qui ôterait les chaînes des pauvres gens. Ainsi, un grand fracas métallique se fit entendre quand les menottes tombèrent au sol.

-Quoi ?

Tel fut le cri des gorges d'esclavagistes en colère. Ils balayèrent les esclaves de leurs pupilles aiguisées, mais ne trouvèrent pas l'origine de ce problème. Joueuse, Robin fit en sorte que ses mains tapotent les épaules de ces gardes et ils se retournèrent tandis que les paumes se refermèrent en des poings costauds, qui les frappèrent pile sur le front.

Ils auraient pu tomber dans le vide, si Robin n'avait pas eu la gentillesse de les rattraper prestement, adoptant ainsi le mode opératoire des Révolutionnaires : ce n'était pas parce que vous aviez commis des actions répréhensibles que vous deviez impérativement mourir. La vie était précieuse. Chaque individu avait le droit à la sienne.

-Joli !

Bunny Joe afficha une mine appréciatrice, décidément, Nico Robin jouissait d'une grande finesse d'action. Les esclaves, étonnés par leur soudaine libération ne réalisèrent pas tout de suite qu'ils n'avaient plus de fers aux pieds. Un éclat qui n'avait pas été présent auparavant surgit à nouveau dans leurs prunelles, et un flot de larmes inonda leurs joues trop pâles.

Robin fit apparaître des centaines de mains pour mieux les retenir, ainsi qu'un gigantesque cordage de bras et de pieds afin qu'ils soient acheminés vers les Révolutionnaires. Certains ne se le firent pas redire une seconde fois, se hissant sur l'aide miraculeuse. Quand quelques uns comprirent l'origine des membres, ils se précipitèrent vers l'historienne, et les enfants sautèrent dans ses bras.

Finalement, toute une armada de gens rachitiques se pressèrent autour de la jeune femme, qui ne sut plus où donner de la tête.

-Vous êtes un ange ! Une envoyée du ciel !

Robin eut elle aussi les larmes aux yeux, elle ne s'était jamais attendue à emmagasiner autant de paroles charmantes, adorables et salvatrices pour elle. Les Révolutionnaires la laissèrent s'occuper des enfants et des adultes, tandis qu'ils ramassaient les preuves dont ils avaient besoin.

-Rentrons.

Robin prit une petite fille d'à peine quatre ans dans ses bras, et l'enfant se colla immédiatement contre son torse, appréciant cet élan de chaleur humaine, dont elle n'avait plus l'habitude. L'archéologue l'enlaça délicatement, comme une chose fragile, dans ses bras aimants.

-Dors, tout ira bien maintenant.

La charmante petite s'endormit sur son torse, d'un sommeil sans doute agité, toutefois, l'expression de confiance était un trésor que la jeune femme chérirait pour toujours. Robin regretta que l'enfant ne puisse voir les premiers rayons du soleil en surface, toutefois, elle en aurait l'occasion plus tard.

-Encore une opération réussie !

Morley cligna de l'œil :

-Nous sommes chanceux, pour le moment !

En effet, aucun membre du gouvernement mondial dans les parages, c'était très louche, ou alors, ils avaient sans doute cru à tort que martyriser des esclaves allait les empêcher de s'évader.

-Oui, direction la mer le plus rapidement possible !

Morley déposa les esclaves par vagues entières, tandis que les vaisseaux de l'Armée Révolutionnaires accostèrent la côte. Les gens y pénétraient par dizaine, tandis que les médecins s'afféraient autour des pauvres personnes.

-Merci ! Mille mercis !

Robin posa le pied sur le pont d'un navire, elle était ravie, pas de remous pour cette affaire, pas de militaires à affronter, elle s'en sortait indemne. Cela dit, elle ne criait pas victoire tout de suite, sachant que des mauvaises surprises pouvaient survenir à tout instant.

-En avant !

Dès qu'un bateau affichait complet, il quittait immédiatement les alentours, pour rallier Baltigo, tandis qu'un autre le remplaçait immédiatement. Plus tard, Robin apprit que c'était Sabo lui-même qui avait organisé l'évacuation massive des soldats et des anciens esclaves.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Bien joué Robin ! Tu as sauvé plus de deux-cents personnes ce jour-là !

Sabo avait retrouvé Robin dans ses propres quartiers, à siroter un thé, tandis qu'ils prenaient le goûter ensemble. Le second des Révolutionnaires restaient tout de même pensif, pour ne pas dire ouvertement inquiet de son rapport. Il se frottait le menton, plongé en pleine réflexion.

-S'ils ont amoncelé autant de carburant fossile, autant dire que les prochains mois vont être durs pour la population mondiale.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Koala pour surgir dans l'appartement de son amant, dans la forteresse gigantesque de Baltigo. Elle aussi voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps en compagnie de leur invitée de marque.

-Bonjour Robin ! On m'a parlée de tes exploits récents !

Elle s'installa confortablement sur le bras du fauteuil de Sabo, en un geste qui se voulait tendre, chaleureux. Le blond l'attira à lui, geste qu'il n'aurait jamais eu en public, sachant qu'ils avaient besoin de leur intimité aussi.

-Merci Koala.

Robin soupira, être parmi les Révolutionnaires n'était pas forcément de tout repos, toutefois, avec leurs champs d'activités respectifs, c'était difficile de souffler et de respirer un peu d'air frais, les occasions manquaient à beaucoup.

-J'ai analysé les rapports, si j'ai bien compris, le gouvernement cherche à exploiter cette matière première pour ses armes futures.

Sabo ferma les yeux, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait envisagé comme scénario. Quelle période sinistre ! Les pauvres citoyens du monde n'avaient pas besoin de ça ! Les Dragons Célestes s'enfonçaient davantage dans la dictature chaque jour.

-Et donc ?

Robin était intriguée, elle aussi, elle avait participé à l'expédition, et vu l'état dans lequel les humains avaient été exploités. Elle avait pris fait et cause pour eux, personne ne devait être traité de cette façon ! C'était ignoble !

-Robin, les gens que tu as libérés sont sous placés sous haute sécurité, sur une île alliée, en ce moment, ils parlent des essais des scientifiques dans les environs, mais également sur ceux qui ont été jugés inutiles. De véritables bombes humaines.

Sabo croyait toucher le fond à chaque nouvelle donnée, cela dit, le Gouvernement Mondial réussissait encore à le surprendre. Chaque découverte était plus macabre, plus vicieuse encore que la précédente. L'horreur ne s'arrêterait jamais en si bon chemin !

-À nous de trouver une solution pour dévier toutes ces charges.

Robin fronça les sourcils :

-Tu as bien une idée ou deux non ?

Sabo soupira, il avait exposé un début de suggestion à Dragon, encore fallait-il qu'il l'accepte, son plan était juste très audacieux, plein de risques, avec tellement de variables, qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait en tirer.

-En effet.

Les deux femmes étaient sacrément curieuses, maintenant que Sabo était lancé, Robin adorait quand il prenait les rênes de l'action, des choses intéressantes arrivaient toujours quand le blond était concerné. La suite s'annonçait épique !

-Dragon est en ce moment en train d'étudier ma proposition.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire pour égayer ma journée ? ^^ **


	13. Partie XIII

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

Un grand merci à **Isabella-57 **et **jokykiss **pour leurs **reviews ! **

* * *

**Partie XIII**

* * *

-Tu proposes une interception ?

Beaucoup avaient dégluti quand Sabo avait énoncé son idée en plein conseil de guerre de l'Armée des Révolutionnaires. Dragon était lui-même surpris par l'audace de son propre second. Il savait que le blond était téméraire, mais pas à ce point tout de même !

-Oui, Ivankov. Nous avons rassemblé suffisamment de données pour connaître leur itinéraire, à nous de les rejoindre à temps avant la livraison.

Saboter une expédition avait déjà été proposé, mis en place, vécu, et ré-analysé plus tardivement, toutefois, une action immédiate et directe risquait fort de leur attirer davantage d'ennuis. Des militaires veilleraient jalousement sur le nouveau trésor des Dragons Célestes.

-Tu as conscience de l'effectif qu'ils vont dépêcher pour garder un œil sur le convoi ?

Sabo afficha un sourire insolent, un éclat particulier brillait dans ses yeux, un air de défi se peignit sur sa figure pâle. Les Révolutionnaires n'osèrent pas se consulter en privé à propos du nouveau plan audacieux de Sabo, cela dit, tous avaient leur propre opinion.

-Tout à fait.

Certains soldats n'étaient pas particulièrement convaincus par la répartie du bras droit de Dragon, toutefois, quelques uns lui accordèrent le bénéfice du doute. Hélas pour eux, Dragon avait choisi quelqu'un qui aimait les actions d'éclat.

-En principe, aucune acrobatie de haut vol n'est prévue, si je comprends bien ?

Le blond leva un sourcil long et fin, et il dévisagea longuement l'officier qui lui avait posé cette question, il aurait bien pu le faire à la Ivankov, en laissant planer le doute sur ses intentions, néanmoins, ce n'était pas son genre. Au contraire.

-Si tout se passe comme prévu, non, cela dit, personne n'est à l'abri des surprises de dernière minute.

Comme un exploit encore inconcevable de la part du Chef d'État-Major, par exemple. Il faisait souvent son propre truc dans son coin, même s'il était conscient de son devoir, et de son nouveau statut parmi eux.

-Et si tel est le cas, que proposes-tu comme solution de rechange ?

Le blond vrilla ses iris dans ceux plus sceptiques d'Ivankov, si Ivankov avait fait partie de ses instructeurs, l'avait choyé comme les autres, il ne le montrait pas, et faisait preuve de beaucoup de respect envers son ancien élève.

-Nous prendrons deux équipes, une qui servira de leurre, autrement dit, celle qui portera les couleurs de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, tandis qu'une autre vêtira les habits du gouvernement mondial. En cas d'échec, et comme vous le savez, l'échec n'est pas une option envisageable, le groupe infiltré provoquera une émeute au sein des rangs.

La Reine des Travestis parut moins intriguée, et plus rassurée. Cela dit, Ivankov n'aimait toujours par la lueur qui animait les pupilles de son protégé, la preuve en était que Sabo le fixait avec une attention presque non voulue.

-Oui ? Tu veux ajouter quelque chose ?

Le blond inspira un grand coup, comme s'il était satisfait de sa suggestion du jour.

-Et puisque tu sembles prendre à cœur cette affaire, et en tant que Commandant de Grand Line, puisque la réception des colis aura lieu sur ton territoire, tu es désigné volontaire pour cette mission.

Ivankov cligna des yeux, semblant ne pas croire ses propres oreilles, Sabo venait vraiment de jouer du gallon sur lui ? Alors qu'il n'en avait strictement pas besoin ? Ah ! Ce gamin insolent ! Et dire qu'il était monté en grade dans le cœur de beaucoup et dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire !

-Et on part quand ?

Le sourire de Sabo s'élargit davantage.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

-Rappelle-moi pour quelles raisons j'ai dû quitter subitement l'entrainement quotidien de ce pauvre Sanji pour rejoindre une nouvelle mission risquée et suicidaire en ta compagnie ?

Ivankov voguait en mer en compagnie Sabo, Koala, Hack et Robin. Les quatre personnes observaient le travesti qui affichait une mauvaise humeur prétendue, en digne diva qu'il était. Tout le monde savait qu'il jouait la comédie, il éprouvait le besoin de se faire remarquer à tout bout de champ !

-Parce que tu es un membre dévoué de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, que tu es un membre fondateur du mouvement, et que tu dois montrer l'exemple par conséquent. Nos jeunes recrues, les orphelins que nous avons recueillis ainsi que les gens que nous envoyons en mission voient un exemple en toi. Aussi, nous nous devons de les motiver davantage.

Ivankov leva les yeux au ciel, sous les iris pleins d'espièglerie de ses compagnons, le Commandant de Grand Line était un homme puissant, doté d'un sens du devoir à toute épreuve, cela dit, il avait également ses moments de pitrerie.

-Fort bien.

Ivankov soupira, et se tourna vers le chef de l'expédition, qui s'était naturellement porté volontaire pour la mission, étant la personne qui l'avait proposée. Ivankov fit se sérieux efforts pour ne pas montrer la fierté qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de l'enfant amnésique qu'il avait soigné.

-Et selon tes calculs, on arriverait quand ?

Ivankov faisait mine de se curer les ongles, de s'assurer qu'ils étaient propres, il en chassa une poussière imaginaire, et le second des Révolutionnaires peina à masquer une expression amusée, ce qui n'échappa pas au travesti.

-J'attends ma réponse.

Décidément, Sabo était bien entouré, entre Koala, Bello Betty, et Ivankov, tous ces gens adoraient le taquiner, sans doute parce qu'il était la personne la plus jeune parmi eux, quelqu'un avec un grand sens de l'humour et de l'écoute.

-En principe, si mes calculs sont exacts, dans deux jours.

Le log pose attaché au poignet, Sabo consulta les données transmises par le petit appareil. Il était toutefois songeur. Il observa le ciel encore une fois, comme s'il était à la recherche d'autres éléments de réponse.

-Trois si la météo nous est défavorable.

Robin avait l'impression de voir une version masculine de Nami, ils s'entendraient plutôt bien tous les deux, question navigation et météo. En général, les prévisions de la jolie rousse étaient exactes, elle pensait que le talent de Sabo en la matière était similaire. Dragon n'en ferait pas son navigateur personnel autrement.

Il s'avéra que la météo était variable, aussi, ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard que prévu à l'endroit donné, cela dit, leurs contacts sur place avaient déjà préparé le terrain pour eux. Sabo se retrouva vêtu de la cape sombre traditionnelle des Révolutionnaires. On lui apprêta un étalon au tempérament impétueux.

-Il s'agit de l'interception d'un train de marchandises d'apparence bénigne. Si ce n'est qu'une des voitures porte le sceau du Gouvernement Mondial.

Le blond se tourna vers les troupes rassemblées autour de lui, dans l'attente de ses ordres, qui ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir. Sabo avait une idée très précise du déroulement des opérations. Détail intéressant : personne ne le contesta, preuve de respect.

-Vous avez compris ? En avant !

Ils ne se le firent pas redire une seconde fois, au contraire, tout le monde enfourcha sa monture, et se dirigea vers les montagnes où aurait lieu l'échange des matières premières contre une somme colossale d'argent. On parlait d'un chiffre avoisinant le milliard.

-Bien chef !

Robin se hissa sur sa jument grise, un animal au tempérament doux et affectueux, cela dit, elle était très rapide quand la situation l'exigeait. Elle avait été spécialement sélectionnée pour l'historienne, peu habituée aux longues chevauchées sportives. Même si elle avait reçu des leçons de la part des Révolutionnaires.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

Hack était en effet assis sur un hongre bai, l'homme-poisson détonnait clairement sur un cheval. Il était plus à son aise dans les éléments marins que terrestres, et encore moins sur un animal ! Koala retint un éclat de rire.

-Allez ! Tu te débrouilles très bien !

La jeune rousse donna un coup de talons dans les flancs de sa propre jument alezane, qui se mit au pas. Hack, quant à lui, préféra ne pas relever le commentaire sournois et caustique. En revanche, il garda ses pupilles fixement devant lui.

-Je n'ai jamais été élevé de la sorte !

Robin étouffa un rire dans sa main, de peur de froisser l'ego de l'homme-poisson. Pourtant, il était effectivement parfaitement à l'aise sur un cheval, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître ! Il avait même l'étoffe d'un baron ou d'un compte !

-Hack, tu es magnifique.

Cette fois, une délicate teinte rouge apparut sur les joues jaunes de leur ami, les compliments lui allaient souvent droit au cœur, et venant des personnes les plus proches, elles prenaient une signification toute particulière.

-Oui, bon, si vous le dites.

Robin et Koala évitèrent de se dévisager, sachant qu'une crise de fou-rire menaçait de jaillir de leurs lèvres.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Le convoi avait des allures de manœuvre militaire rigoureusement programmée, ce qui était le cas. Des dizaines de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents entouraient le train qui transportait le précieux minerai. Cependant, les Révolutionnaires se doutaient qu'autant d'hommes, si ce n'était plus, avaient pris place à l'intérieur.

-Vous avez compris le plan ?

Les troupes avisèrent Sabo, tandis qu'Ivankov se positionna à côté de son commandant. Il se transforma en femme aguicheuse. Il valait mieux être une femme dans certaines circonstances, comme il le précisait souvent. Le blond sourit doucement, Ivankov allait lancer des étincelles dans les yeux de leurs ennemis !

-Oui chef !

Le second de Dragon empoigna les rênes de son cheval, et il se positionna au sommet des falaises qui encerclaient le convoi. Ce qu'il allait faire tenait du suicide pour le commun des mortels, et allait lui valoir une sacrée remontrance de la part de son amante, cela dit, il le tenterait quand même ! Une grimace cynique se peignit sur son visage.

Il lança sa monture au galop, s'alignant sur la trajectoire du train et de ses occupants. Ivankov était chargé de couvrir ses arrières, toutefois, le travesti se doutait des intentions du bras droit de Dragon, il n'avait rien dit, néanmoins, sa désapprobation se faisait clairement sentir. Il tapota un code sur l'escargophone accroché à sa veste, et immédiatement après, des mouvements se mirent en branle de part et d'autre des falaises qui cernaient les wagons.

Discrètement, des milliers de mains apparurent sur les points de raccrochements entre les voitures, Robin était chargée de séparer les wagons les uns des autres. Sabo craignait qu'elle se fasse prendre la main dans le sac, cela dit, il était confiant dans sa discrétion. Bientôt, des cris de surprise se firent entendre, l'armée avait enfin remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le train.

-Pourquoi ça s'est détaché ?

Ce fut le signal qu'attendait Sabo depuis longtemps, il comptait sur la surprise des adversaires. Aussi, il intima à son cheval de sauter dans le vide, ce qui engendra une chute de près de dix mètres. L'animal avait été spécialement traité par Ivankov pour qu'il résiste aux chocs les plus intenses.

-Bravo mon beau !

Le blond provoqua des impulsions de haki, qui perforèrent les toits des différents compartiments. Une nouvelle vague de cris sauvages l'accueillit, le jeune homme ordonna à son cheval de sauter sur l'ensemble des plafonds des voitures, tandis qu'il réitérait l'opération à plusieurs reprises.

-Toi !

Sabo se tourna vers son nouvel opposant : un homme gigantesque doté d'une arme tout aussi impressionnante en taille. Le second de Dragon s'empara de son tuyau de métal et le recouvrit d'une gaine noire. Il se mit en garde.

-Tu vas payer !

C'était un vice-amiral, accompagné de quelques uns de ses collègues, la partie s'annonçait difficile. Une meute de soldats entoura Sabo, ils étaient tous équipés de fusils. Le jeune homme blinda son corps de haki, cela dit, il craignait que cela ne suffise pas.

Toutefois, une série de bras et de mains apparut et assomma prestement les membres les moins puissants de la Marine rassemblés. Il devrait remercier Robin plus tard pour lui avoir sauvé la mise. Surpris, les hauts gradés se tournèrent vers l'arrière, à la recherche de l'aide inopportune, cela dit, personne en vue.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Ivankov pour apparaître à son tour sur les toits des voitures, accompagné de plusieurs membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Il arborait fièrement ses couleurs : un R et un A stylisés entourant un dragon en plein vol.

-Bordel ! Les Révolutionnaires attaquent ! Sonnez l'alarme !

En effet, une seconde plus tard, un long cri déchirant retentit dans la gorge, transperçant presque les tympans de ses auditeurs. Hack attira à lui un officier, et ils entamèrent une longue série de coups et de passes.

Koala, quant à elle, ne fut pas en reste, elle s'accapara toute une série de soldats qui se mirent en travers de son chemin. Bientôt, la pile de gens s'amoncela à ses pieds, formant une petite montagne grotesque.

Robin sauta parmi d'autres gens, qui tentèrent de s'emparer d'elle, néanmoins, ils échouèrent, ses membres les en empêchèrent. Tout comme Koala des dizaines de personnes s'empilèrent les unes sur les autres.

Sabo et Ivankov furent bientôt les seuls encore en train de combattre. Si Ivankov déjouait avec brio l'ensemble des envoyés du Gouvernement Mondial, ils restaient tout de même des hauts placés, des gens avec plus d'expérience que de simples soldats.

Certes, Ivankov s'amusait comme un petit fou, s'amusant à placer des piques cinglantes à l'encontre des militaires, cela dit, il lui semblait qu'ils sortaient tous de nulle part, tels des champignons après une nuit de pluie.

Sabo était encore aux prises avec les Vice-Amiraux. Il était aux mains avec non pas un mais avec quatre d'entre eux. Il évitait avec brio l'ensemble des pièges placés par ses ennemis, pourtant, il était tombé sur une équipe bien rôdée. Il réussit à en évincer un, cela dit, trois autres restaient, des coriaces.

Et pour cause, c'étaient des triplés. Chacun était équipé d'une arme puissante, une longue épée, un javelot et une masse d'armes. Ils avaient la parfaite maîtrise du haki, ce qui rendait la destruction de leurs outils délicate.

Aussi, il bondit sur l'un, et avec toute la puissance de son tuyau gainé de haki, il détruisit sa masse gigantesque. L'autre gronda et entoura son poing de haki, alors que Sabo parvint tout juste à le contrer. L'onde de choc fut telle qu'une explosion immense jaillit dans le ravin, détruisant la roche, projetant des blocs par dizaines vers le train.

Robin, d'une main experte, produisit un parapluie de mains et de jambes, pour arrêter cette avalanche. Tandis que Hack et Koala les explosaient à la main un à un, inlassablement. Sans parler des Révolutionnaires qui les taillaient en pièce à l'aide de fusils ou d'armes sommaires.

Un adversaire d'Ivankov fut envoyé à la terre grâce à une grosse pierre, et il chuta vers les rails, pile à côté du train. Le travesti salua le coup de Sabo, le félicitant à distance. Même s'il était particulièrement impétueux quand il se battait.

Bientôt, seuls les adversaires d'Ivankov et de Sabo restèrent encore sur leurs deux jambes, les autres ayant été balayés par l'explosion.

Restaient les frères avec la lance et l'épée, Sabo n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé l'escrime classique, il préférait l'effet de surprise avec son tuyau, toutefois, il en avait appris les mouvements auprès des maîtres d'armes des Révolutionnaires.

Ivankov projeta un autre Vice-Amiral par-dessus bord, tandis qu'un autre le remplaça. Si Koala ne s'y méprenait pas, le travesti avait encore trois autres ennemis récalcitrants à dévier de son objectif de base !

-Tu oses encore montrer ta face après la Bataille de Marineford ? Sérieusement ?

Toutefois, Ivankov ne se laissa pas démonter, il gaina sa main de Haki, et la balança dans l'abdomen d'un des officiers de la Marine. Un autre opposant se plaça devant lui, un utilisateur du Fruit du Démon. Les choses se corsaient.

-Tu es en état d'arrestation !

Ivankov partit d'un grand rire :

-Impel Down ne m'a pas retenu ! Mauvaise pioche !

Ce qui enragea le militaire, qui aurait bien voulu terrasser Ivankov, à l'aide de lianes qui poussaient dans le sol. Ces dernières furent détruites en un claquement de doigts bien placés. Ivankov se bourra lui-même d'hormones, ce qui fit enfler ses muscles, et il évacua chacun des végétaux.

Au final, le travesti trouva l'astuce pour éliminer le Vice-Amiral, il l'envoya sur les roses, les siennes !

Sabo se démenait tant bien que mal avec les deux bretteurs. Il avait toujours adoré l'aspect peu conventionnel de son art martial, le maniement d'une barre métallique. Cela dit, les épéistes avaient tendance à être tatillons avec leur art.

-Les pires combattants !

Toutefois, ils étaient aussi des adversaires dotés d'un sacré sens de l'honneur, en un sens, c'était un privilège d'être convié à se battre contre eux. Une panacée en quelque sorte. Cela dit, les Vice-Amiraux ne le percevaient pas comme ça.

-Tu penses qu'on va se laisser abattre par un Révolutionnaire de ton genre ?

Sabo esquissa un doux sourire, rempli de sombres promesses. Ses iris se remplirent de nuages sombres comme l'orage. Généralement, les têtes tombaient quand le second des Révolutionnaires se comportait de la sorte.

-Messieurs, je vous laisse juge de mes capacités !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour les Vice-Amiraux, qui tombèrent sur Sabo, qui esquiva prestement leurs attaques, en un tournemain. Le mouvement de sa cape, fluide, précis, accompagna ses gestes.

-Tu vas voir !

C'était exactement l'effet recherché par le beau blond. Les deux brutes projetèrent leurs armes sur son corps maigre, toutefois, son tuyau se heurta à leurs armes. À une nouvelle reprise, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le ravin.

L'onde de choc se propagea, cela dit, les voitures étaient suffisamment distantes les unes des autres pour éviter des blessés du côté des Révolutionnaires. Koala, Hack et Robin n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'assister au combat de leur ami de loin.

Ivankov était du vif-argent, il avait décidé de jouer encore un peu avec les nerfs des membres de la Marine, ce qui les écorcha effectivement. L'un deux craqua, sauta sur le Commandant de Grand Line, tandis que ce dernier le reçut avec un coup de pied bien placé.

Finalement, Ivankok en eut assez, il assena des pieds et des mains bien placés, qui se ricochèrent contre les corps de ses assaillants, qui en eurent le souffle coupé. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable pour les militaires, ils furent tous plaqués à terre.

-Sabo ! À toi !

Si le blond entendit le cri de son Commandant, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au contraire, il était absorbé par son combat contre les deux Vice-Amiraux, qui paraissaient avoir été recrutés sur leur masse musculaire et non pas leur intelligence.

Les gaines de Haki étaient solides, Sabo devait admettre qu'ils étaient au moins doués pour la bataille, c'était un point en leur faveur, toutefois, ils lui tapaient sérieusement sur le système. Ils étaient en parfaite adéquation l'un avec l'autre.

-Dites-moi, que diriez-vous de dire bonjour à votre frangin ?

Sabo avait vu juste, les deux lascars étaient des émotifs, des têtes brûlées qui agissaient en fonction d'automatismes. En effet, les deux hommes foncèrent sur lui, lançant un cri de guerre bestial, avant de se retrouver à terre, près des rails.

-Bravo !

Cela dit, Sabo n'était toujours pas satisfait, il fallait impérativement arrêter ces machines infernales en mouvement. Le jeune homme avisa Robin, qui était en sécurité avec leurs amis. Elle acquiesça et des mains immenses se positionnèrent autour des wagons.

-C'est fait !

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les voitures cessèrent tout mouvement, tandis que les Révolutionnaires parurent ravis par leur victoire du jour. Sabo ne les empêcha pas d'esquisser des sourires, de voir les regards s'éclairer puissamment.

Des mois et des mois de travail pour en arriver à ce stade ! C'était un travail éreintant, toutefois, ils pouvaient se féliciter d'avoir été patients de bout en bout ! Belle performance, et bel exploit ! Le blond leur permettrait de se retrouver autour d'une chope de bière ou verre de saké.

-Bien joué tout le monde ! Reposez-vous !

Si le second des Révolutionnaires était épuisé, il ne le montra pas, au contraire, il affichait toujours une fière allure devant ses hommes, qui voyaient en lui un espoir, une étincelle qui leur avait été privée depuis leurs naissances.

-Jolis coups, chef !

Ce fut ce moment que choisit une secousse pour intervenir, sous la voiture de Sabo, qui en fut déstabilisé, cela dit, il retrouva vite son équilibre. Il se tourna vers le bas, afin de savoir la source du tremblement.

Une figure blanche s'éjecta du toit du wagon, Sabo n'en crut pas ses yeux une seule seconde, il devait halluciner !

-Sabo le Révolutionnaire, tu es fait comme un rat !

Un membre du Cipher Poll 0 !

* * *

**J'espère que le déconfinement se passe bien pour vous et que vous pouvez revoir vos proches. ^^ **

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'intervention d'Ivankov dans l'histoire ? ^^**

**Un petit commentaire pour réchauffer mon petit coeur ? ^^ **


	14. Partie XIV

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

merci à **Isabella-57 **pour ses **reviews !**

* * *

**Partie XIV**

* * *

-Partez !

Tel fut l'ordre de Sabo face à ce nouvel arrivant un peu opportun. Il devait avoir assisté à la bataille, attendu que le Révolutionnaire s'épuise de ses forces, défasse ses adversaires, avant de se lancer lui-même dans le combat. Quel lâche ! Et Le blond détestait les couards par-dessus tout !

-Je reste !

Ivankov se tenait derrière son chef, si les autres Révolutionnaires, accompagnés de Robin fuyaient vers le point de ralliement, le Commandant de Grand Line préférait prêter assistance à Sabo, au cas où les choses tourneraient au vinaigre.

-À nous deux maintenant !

Le membre du Cipher Poll sourit sardoniquement, comme s'il détenait une information capitale que Sabo aurait manquée. Il s'avança fièrement vers le second des Révolutionnaires, tel un prédateur devant sa proie.

-Tu es certain que rien ne va leur arriver, à tes chiens ?

Ce détail frappa Sabo en plein cœur, il avait ordonné la retraite, toutefois, il n'avait pas été certain de l'absence de gens du Gouvernement Mondial dans les parages. Il avait commis une très belle erreur, du moins, aux yeux des vassaux des Dragons Célestes.

-Absolument.

Il se trompait, Robin, Hack et Koala, ainsi que leurs hommes étaient cernés par les membres du Cipher Poll, certes, ils étaient moins puissants que leurs chefs, toutefois, ils tenteraient de faire la différence, du moins jusqu'à la victoire de leurs meneurs, et leur arrivée parmi eux.

-Vraiment ?

L'homme à la botte du gouvernement mondial éclata de rire froidement, un sourire carnassier se peignit sur ses lèvres, dans d'autres circonstances, et face à quelqu'un d'autre, Sabo aurait adoré la joute verbale, toutefois, il n'était pas là pour être à l'écoute des gens imbus d'eux-mêmes.

-Tout à fait ! Ce sont les meilleurs !

Et le duel commença, sanglant, puissant, violent. Aucun des deux adversaires ne voulait courber l'échine devant l'autre. La rage des Cinq Aînés était présente dans toutes les cellules du corps du membre du Cipher Poll, alors que la personne éprise de justice et de paix haïssait cordialement ce genre de créature.

-Tu n'as que ça dans le ventre ?

Sabo devait se l'avouer, il était épuisé par ses précédentes passes, les triplés n'y étaient pas allés de main morte, au contraire, ils avaient été franchement efficaces dans leur danse mortelle, éprouvante pour l'organisme.

-Je suis plein de surprises !

En effet, le jeune homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il avait encore quelques réserves, ne tenait pas à les épuiser, néanmoins, Ivankov était avec lui, il le soignerait à un autre moment dans la journée. Il était désolé à l'avance pour le travesti.

-Effectivement. Je croyais que le second de Dragon serait plus vieux, plus expérimenté, plus sage. Le chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire vieillirait-il ?

Jamais Dragon n'avait manqué de jugement en la matière, pour sélectionner ses hommes, l'agencement des missions, la coordination des Commandants, et surtout, la façon d'organiser ses troupes, ses armées.

-C'est vrai : regarde-toi, tu sors à peine du ventre de ta mère ! Quel homme sain d'esprit prendrait-il un petit jeune comme second ?

C'était bas, mesquin, dur, froid, machiavélique et profondément insultant. Si beaucoup s'étaient interrogés sur le fait que Sabo sortait à peine de l'adolescence pour être assigné à un poste de chef d'équipe, personne ne l'avait exprimé à voix haute. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure de ses exploits, ses réussites et ses missions glorieuses, on l'avait plébiscité, voire des gens avaient vu en lui le prochain meneur.

-Dites-moi, quel effet cela vous fait-il d'avoir été vendu au Gouvernement Mondial sans qu'on vous demande votre avis ?

Cette fois-ci, l'argument de Sabo fit mouche. En général, les Cinq Aînés avaient tendance à prendre des enfants dès le plus jeune âge, sans qu'ils aient aucune jugeote ou esprit critique, aussi, ils étaient entraînés pour être des machines à tuer.

-N'étiez-vous pas un peu jeune pour servir les intérêts des Dragons Célestes ?

Au tour de Sabo de faire mouche, piqué au vif, le membre du Cipher Poll se durcit considérablement et enchaina des dizaines d'attaques, sans qu'il parvienne à toucher le blond d'un seul poil. En effet, les agents gouvernementaux étaient fragilisés pour mieux servir. En un sens, Sabo avait pitié d'eux.

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien !

Leur duel s'éternisa longtemps, à tel point qu'Ivankov se demandait quel genre d'endurance avait atteint son jeune chef. En tous cas, le travesti admirait la dextérité du fils adoptif de Dragon dans ses mouvements. Il n'était plus l'enfant qu'ils avaient recueilli. Il était devenu expert dans beaucoup de domaines.

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti qui ne comprend rien !

Oh non, pensa Sabo, tu es celui qui a été manipulé depuis ta plus tendre enfance, à ne pas saisir les implications de ses propres choix, ses décisions. Si Sabo avait perdu tout souvenir, au moins, il était profondément conscient d'une injustice inquiétante, l'agent du Cipher Poll, non.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre !

En fait, Sabo avait déjà détecté son point faible, le jeune homme s'engouffra dans la brèche offerte, l'officier gouvernemental ne vit rien venir, le blond frappa en pleine cœur, tandis que l'autre effectua un vol plané, le corps recouvert de sang.

-Détruisons l'ensemble des voitures, gardons quelques échantillons, il faut que Lindbergh analyse tout ceci. Essaye de voir si tu peux récupérer d'autres documents au sujet de l'expédition. Et après, rassemble les nôtres.

Ivankov hocha de la tête, toutefois, il voyait très bien que Sabo était épuisé par l'ensemble de la bataille, et pourtant, c'était un homme qui tenait facilement sur la durée. Il se positionna derrière son chef et lui injecta quelques hormones.

-Tiens, c'est pour tenir le reste de la journée.

En effet, le temps de faire le ménage, de rassembler les documents importants, de faire en sorte de prélever quelques échantillons du minerai, l'Armée Révolutionnaire en eut pour plusieurs heures, avec une toute petite pose.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Je suis heureux que le résultat de mes recherches ait porté ses fruits.

Sabo avait convoqué les Commandants à Baltigo, sous forme de conférence audiovisuelle. Lindbergh paraissait sincèrement ravi par ses propres faits. Tandis que Karazu acquiesça. L'ingénieur de l'Armée Révolutionnaire avait effectué un travail remarquable.

-Tout comme toi, Karazu, si Robin n'avait pas traduit ce ponéglyphe, on en serait encore au point mort, et les Dragons célestes seraient en possession du métal.

Le Commandant de North Blue ferma les yeux, préférant ne pas imaginer ce qui se serait produit alors, parfois, certaines choses devaient restées enterrés à jamais, comme cette roche. Bello Betty parut plus perplexe.

-Ainsi, l'exploitation d'or que j'ai stoppée l'autre jour aurait été une source précieuse d'argent pour le Gouvernement Mondial pour s'emparer de ces richesses ?

Sabo hocha lourdement de la tête, lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'ils avaient réussi contre toute attente à contrecarrer les plans machiavéliques de leurs adversaires. Il faudrait qu'il leur accorde du repos, et pourtant, les Cinq Aînés en grande pompe ne leur permettraient pas de vacances.

-Au fait, Karazu, merci de m'avoir envoyé les données de Nico Robin, elles m'ont permis de localiser la mine.

Morley parlait pour la première depuis leur visioconférence. Il était d'ordinaire un homme discret, dans l'observation, il ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Comme présentement. Il cligna de l'œil, complice.

-Mais je t'en prie, Morley, ce fut un plaisir.

Lindbergh s'éclaircit la gorge, et tous les Commandants de l'Armée Révolutionnaire firent silence. Ivankov était convié également, il avait allumé son propre écran à Kedétrav, montrant un Sanji assommé par les Travestis.

-En tous cas, la traduction des caractères de Nico Robin m'ont été utiles pour situer l'île et dénicher les secrets du minerai.

Morley afficha une mine grave, et secoua la tête, affligé, comme tous les autres par la catastrophe qui aurait pu subvenir dans le futur. Les Dragons Célestes auraient été difficiles à abattre, encore plus que maintenant.

-En tous cas, ça a été jouissif de se battre aux côtés de mes collègues, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas tous vus.

Depuis la nomination de Sabo en tant que Chef d'État-Major en fait. Il fallait que tous soient là pour approuver la nouvelle mesure de Dragon, autrement, le blond n'aurait jamais pu occuper ce poste tant rêvé.

-On a travaillé conjointement, Ivankov, pour moi, c'est déjà énorme.

Sabo sourit à la remarque de Bello Betty, assise sur une chaise enveloppée par son drapeau. Elle était celle des Commandants qui rêvait le plus de se retrouver, de se battre ensemble, de montrer à quel point ils pouvaient vicieux ensemble.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Betty, je suis persuadé que ce jour viendra plus vite que prévu, pour le moment, reposons-nous, rassemblons nos forces, et faisons en sorte de rester vivants pour que ce jour se lève.

Karazu dévisageait intensément le blond derrière son écran, Sabo avait l'air d'aller globalement mieux, comme s'il faisait de meilleurs repas et de meilleures nuits. Il était vrai qu'après la mort de son frère, il avait l'air beaucoup plus ramassé sur lui-même.

-Je suis ravi pour toi.

Sabo leva les yeux sans comprendre le Commandant de North Blue, ils conservèrent le silence pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-Pourquoi ?

L'homme-corbeau acquiesça, fermant les yeux doucement, comme s'il couvait un oisillon à peine sorti de son œuf.

-Tu as bien su t'adapter en tant que Chef d'État-Major. Dragon t'a bien choisi dans ce rôle.

Ces mots signifièrent plus pour Sabo que tous les autres, quand Dragon l'avait proposé en tant que son second, il avait eu une peur bleue de l'opinion des autres, pour la première fois de sa vie. Tous les autres étaient plus âgés, plus expérimentés, connaissaient leurs mers comme leurs poches, ils méritaient plus ce poste à son sens.

-Merci de ta confiance.

Lindbergh se cala confortablement sur son siège gonflé d'air, entouré de gadgets mêlant haute technologie et un savoir-faire digne d'un génie.

-Tu sais, beaucoup t'ont observé pendant des années, se demandant ce qui allait se passer pour toi, sachant ton passif et tes motivations qui paraissaient troubles, pourtant, tu étais le seul candidat possible.

Sabo fit de son mieux pour cacher ses larmes, prétextant la lecture d'une fiche de notes éparses, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de chacun des problèmes avancés.

-Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans votre aide, sincèrement, vous avez tous été géniaux. Toutes mes félicitations !

Bello Betty cligna de l'œil, derrière ses lunettes de soleil irisées, la Commandante d'East Blue était plutôt heureuse pour son ami, son ancien supérieur à la même position.

-En tous cas, merci à toi, si tu n'avais pas quitté ce job, je ne serais jamais montée aussi haut !

Le blond éclata de rire et donna congé à l'ensemble de ses chefs, les écrans s'éteignirent les uns après les autres, laissant le Chef d'État-Major seul dans la pénombre, à essuyer les gouttes d'eau salée qui s'accumulaient sur sa peau blanche.

-Allez, il est temps de rejoindre les autres.

Le jeune homme quitta les lieux pour se rendre dans le salon spécialement conçu par la Reine des Travestis, où des Révolutionnaires avaient installé des tables et des pâtisseries. En clair, on l'attendait de pied ferme. Il repéra les fauteuils de Hack, Koala et Robin dans un coin, qui lui faisaient signe de la main, sans hésiter, il prit place parmi eux.

S'ils remarquèrent ses yeux rougis, ils ne le dirent pas.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Quelques jours plus tard, Dragon retrouva Sabo sur une des terrasses de la forteresse de Baltigo. Le jeune homme sirotait un thé, une recette spécialement conçue par Ivankov pour se rasséréner. Le blond en apprécia les effets immédiats et ferma les yeux afin d'apprécier chacune des nuances du breuvage.

-Alors ce débriefing ?

Sabo soupira, il avait seulement félicité ses Commandants, et leur merveilleuse efficacité, ainsi que leur formidable esprit d'équipe. Il ne regrettait pas d'être au poste de direction avec eux comme subordonnés.

-Ils étaient ravis par notre réussite commune.

Dragon leva les yeux au ciel, parfois il se demandait comment Sabo parvenait-il à le taquiner alors qu'il exigeait une réponse sérieuse ! Bref ! Les joies d'avoir un jeune homme comme second, ou quelqu'un de foncièrement insolent. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Dragon devait admettre qu'il appréciait le toupet de son Chef d'État-Major.

-Mais encore ?

Sabo soupira, et se massa l'arête du nez, malgré les effets apaisants de l'infusion qu'il avait posée juste à côté de lui, sur une table en bois. Il fit face à son chef, l'air épuisé et fatigué.

-Ils éprouvent surtout le besoin de se retrouver ensemble, ils veulent de l'action, montrer qu'ils forment un bon groupe.

Dragon ferma les paupières, il s'était attendu à quelque chose dans le genre, toutefois, ce n'était pas encore le moment, le plan pour attaquer les Nobles Mondiaux n'était pas encore totalement en place. Pourtant, le jour ou leur désir d'affronter tous les dangers ensemble serait exaucé.

-J'imagine.

L'homme le plus recherché au monde se redressa sur son siège et se servit lui-même une tasse de tisane, décidément, Ivankov avait des doigts de fée, il était capable de vous concocter quelque chose en apparence bénigne avant de vous surprendre les sens.

-La Rêverie est pour bientôt.

Les deux hommes savaient exactement ce que cela signifiait, ils avaient envoyé des mouchards dans le camp adverse, afin d'être sûrs de leurs informations, de leurs ressources, et pour mieux saboter certains éléments qui pourraient être décisifs.

-La mission de Kuma touche à sa fin.

Dragon avisa le ciel, en quête de réponse, toutefois, les nuages n'avaient jamais apporté rien de bénéfique si ce n'était une vision idyllique, qui convenait parfaitement aux amoureux. Il pensait à son ancien second, celui qui avait décidé de tout sacrifier pour mieux servir leur cause.

-C'est à prendre en considération.

Les iris du jeune homme home se nappèrent de brouillard et d'orage, une hargne rarement vue ailleurs y naquit. Sabo était une soupape de colère, et Dragon savait qu'il était une des rares personnes, si ce n'était la seule à pouvoir contrôler le blond impétueux.

-Je regrette que ma nomination à ce poste ait été faite dans ces circonstances.

Dragon posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils adoptif, qui ne rechigna pas sous le contact du membre puissant.

-Parfois, il faut consentir à certains maux pour mieux servir un motif, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Sabo soupira, et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, comme toujours, cela dit, c'est quand même dangereux.

Dragon coupa court à la conversation, et se retira sous un porche.

-Kuma connaît les risques, on ne rentre pas en contact avec lui, et lui non plus ne peut pas nous parler. D'accord ?

Sabo pencha la tête en arrière, fixa le ciel, en quête d'une réponse. Il regrettait avoir obtenu son poste dans ces circonstances, Kuma avait mérité mieux, et il avait eu envie de célébrer avec lui chaque nouvelle victoire.

-Ne te tracasse pas pour le passé, Kuma et toi avez fait vos choix depuis longtemps.

Le blond soupira, Dragon lisait toujours dans les pensées, c'était franchement agaçant, et énervant, toutefois, il avait raison, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait, ils ne pourraient pas faire machine arrière, trop d'enjeux, trop de possibilités pour être ignorés.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Alors, cette entrevue avec le grand manitou ?

Koala avait glissé ces mots insidieusement dans l'oreille de Sabo, qui avait ricané devant sa curiosité, tout comme lui, elle était avide d'informations, de renseignements, de rumeurs riches en vérités. En d'autres termes, la vie de couple était compliquée, difficile d'avoir son propre jardin secret.

-Bénéfique et constructive.

La belle rousse cligna de l'œil, coquine et malicieuse. Elle se hissa contre le torse de son amant, et lui palpa affectueusement les joues, cela dit, le second de Dragon n'était pas dupe, elle voulait obtenir quelque chose.

-Mais encore ?

Le bel homme leva un sourcil long et fin, dans l'espoir d'aguicher sa petite-amie un peu plus. Il adorait l'énerver quand il savait un élément dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. En général, il finissait par le découvrir, par des moyens détournés, toutefois, elle parvenait à ses fins !

-Nous sommes restés… évasifs.

Cette fois, l'ancienne pirate du Soleil plaqua ses paumes des deux côtés de la tête de Sabo, qui souriait narquoisement. Il aimait quand elle était comme ça ! Fort heureusement, ils étaient dans ses appartements privés, pas ceux de Koala, ils étaient à l'abri de tout.

-Vraiment ?

Koala embrassa son amant avec fougue, dans l'espoir de lui soutirer l'information capitale, toutefois, rien n'était encore certain de la part de Dragon, ni de son second, et c'était bien cela le nœud du problème.

-Tu crois m'avoir de la sorte ?

Koala afficha une mine rusée, et fixa son amant droit dans les yeux, confiante en son pouvoir de séduction sur le second de l'homme le plus recherché au monde. Néanmoins, ce dernier nécessitait beaucoup de persuasion.

-C'est un secret pour le moment.

Il n'allait pas lui révéler ce que les Commandants avaient envie : de se retrouver pour se battre ensemble, comme un seul corps. C'était une confidence, pas un élément certain. Toutefois, avec les événements à venir, ce serait peut-être une réalité.

-Tu l'auras voulu…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Eh bien, tout est bien qui finit bien en somme.

Robin avait fait un excellent résumé de la situation, comme une digne conteuse, tandis que ses amis révolutionnaires éclatèrent de rire bruyamment.

-Voilà, tu as tout compris. Dragon est satisfait par l'ensemble du travail que tu as fourni pour le compte de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Tu t'es montrée à la hauteur de ta réputation.

Robin leva un sourcil long et fin, dans une moue prétendument dubitative, qui ne dupa personne, mais soit, tout le monde rentra dans son jeu.

-Celle dépeinte par le gouvernement ?

Ils saisirent très vite la perche au vol, les yeux s'éclairèrent de malice et de complicité amicale. Sabo se redressa sur son siège, mimant un prédateur.

-Montrer à quel point tu es dangereuse ? En effet !

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de s'esclaffer, personne à part les Chapeaux de Paille ou les Révolutionnaire ne l'avaient perçue comme un être humain à part entière, ayant le droit d'exister, et c'était bénéfique.

-Tout à fait ! Et provoquer le désordre est ma spécialité !

C'était le cas de le dire, si sa présence avait apparemment dérangé les gens, c'était en raison des mensonges à son sujet, pas de sa personnalité. Toutefois, elle semait la pagaille d'une façon radicalement différente en fonction de ses nouvelles relations, qu'elles soient pirates ou révolutionnaires.

-Et nous en sommes particulièrement ravis !

Sabo reprit un peu de son verre de saké pour souligner ses propos.

-Et je vous en remercie !

En réponse à son geste, l'historienne but une gorgée de son propre breuvage, qui lui réchauffa rapidement le corps.

-Encore un verre ?

Hack, Koala et Robin tendirent immédiatement leurs coupes de saké.

-Je le savais !

* * *

**On approche doucement de la fin... **

**Un petit commentaire pour réchauffer mon coeur ? ^^**


	15. Partie XV

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

Merci à **isabella-57 **pour sa **review** ! ^^

* * *

**Partie XV**

* * *

« _LE NOUVEAU ROI DE GOA : OUTLOOK STELLY ! »_

Fils unique d'une famille noble, qui a succombé à la maladie, il a été recueilli par le cousin de sa mère, qui avait été effaré d'apprendre son trépas. C'était avec un torrent de larmes qu'il a accueilli le garçon et en a fait son fils adoptif. L'homme et son épouse avaient été incapables de concevoir un enfant. Aussi, ils ont chéri le garçon comme s'il était le leur.

Attendrie par le destin de Stelly, la famille royale a décidé de le présenter à leur fille, une jeune beauté dont le cœur ne semblait pouvoir être pris. Ses sentiments ont chaviré quand elle a entendu parler de la vie affreuse de ce jeune homme, dont la vie a été bouleversée à un âge aussi jeune.

Naturellement, les deux jeunes gens, comme dans les grandes romances, se sont fréquentés, avant de tomber éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et comme dans les plus grands drames du théâtre, un mariage a été annoncé.

Aussi, la princesse de sang royal, et le jeune homme d'ascendance noble, Stelly, se sont épousés, à la fin du printemps, sous les fleurs de cerisier. La mère du prince consort a été émue, tandis que la reine a été charmée par la courtoisie du jeune homme.

Hélas, une autre tragédie a vu le jour dans l'entourage du jeune homme et de sa splendide épouse. Les parents et le frère de la princesse sont morts noyés, suite à une attaque de pirates. À ce jour, des recherches sont activement menées pour retrouver les coupables.

Ce fut donc avec beaucoup de peine que le prince consort Stelly a décidé, de prendre les rênes du royaume en toute son âme et conscience. Pour reprendre ses mots « _Mener un pays est une tâche lourde de responsabilités, la moindre erreur peut être fatale. _»

Le couronnement a eu lieu la semaine dernière, en grande pompe. On raconte que le Vice-Amiral Garp, issu de ce pays a été invité, mais il aurait été retenu ailleurs. Stelly a compris que le devoir d'être un héros engendrait un sens des obligations indéniable.

Nous souhaitons vivement bon courage au nouveau monarque.

Sabo avait enfin pris le temps de se pencher sur le journal apporté par les bons soins de Bello Betty. Il savait que cette dernière avait juste voulu lui faire un clin d'œil, une mauvaise blague, teintée d'ironie. Elle adorait le taquiner, et surtout voir ses réactions. Sans doute parce qu'ils venaient de la même mer, et qu'ils avaient beaucoup travaillé ensemble quand Sabo dirigeait les armées présentes sur East Blue.

Betty avait été son bras droit, un élément très efficace, très intelligente, discrète, et surtout incroyablement dangereuse. Sabo n'avait pas regretté son assignation avec elle, au contraire, ils avaient passé de bons moments ensemble, jusqu'au point de devenir bons amis, et collègues. Si les débuts avaient été chaotiques, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre petit à petit.

Robin, Koala et Dragon lisaient le journal par-dessus l'épaule de Sabo, qui resta interdit devant ce flot de futilités, et de stupidités. Déjà, il était le fils biologique d'Outlook, qui l'avait vraisemblablement oublié après l'incident lié au Dragon Céleste, d'ailleurs, il prétendait que Sabo n'avait jamais existé. Ce fait renforça la faible opinion que le blond avait de la gent au pouvoir de son royaume natal.

De deux, il encaissa qu'il faisait partie de la famille royale, celle qui avait ordonné l'incendie du Grey Terminal afin de plaire aux Nobles Mondiaux. Il la vomissait de base, et le fait d'être propulsé au rang de prince le dégoûtait. La notion de pouvoir dans la tête de Sabo équivalait à détruire le plus de vies possibles.

Enfin, la disparition du roi et de son épouse, ainsi que de leur fils paraissait sincèrement louche, que s'était-il passé ? Un pacte avait-il été signé entre des bandits et des nobles, une fois de plus, afin de renforcer l'autorité de l'époux de la princesse ? Sabo songea à Bluejam, un instant, malgré lui, les pauvres pirates avaient été dupés.

S'il ne portait pas dans son cœur Bluejam, il savait qu'il était une autre victime de la corruption, pourtant, il n'éprouvait pas de pitié envers le capitaine, celui qui avait menacé de tuer ses frères. Qu'avait promis Stelly aux malfrats ? Un peu de notoriété ? Une bonne place dans la société ? Il était écœuré d'être lié à un tel être !

-J'imagine qu'il n'a pas fait appel à Dadan, elle l'aurait envoyé sur les roses directement.

Il imaginait très bien la scène si jamais on tentait de corrompre la meneuse des bandits des montagnes. La seule personne à être en mesure de la convaincre de faire quoique ce soit était Garp, et encore. Elle n'avait pas fait d'eux des membres de la Marine, mais des gens qui étaient capables de prendre leurs propres décisions, et de se battre.

-Je l'ai rencontrée quelques fois, elle ne reconnaît que sa propre autorité.

Dragon connaissait Dadan ? Puis il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête, effectivement, ça se tenait, Dragon et Dadan avaient le même âge. Forcément, il avait dû entendre parler de la tristement célèbre femme bandit. Enfin, Sabo songea qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander dans quelles circonstances Garp avait mentionné Dadan à son fils.

-Vous avez tenté de la persuader de vous épauler ?

Dragon soupira, apparemment, Garp n'était pas le seul à s'être cassé les dents avec cette femme fière et indépendante. Malgré sa couardise légendaire, dès qu'il s'agissait de la famille, elle était capable de sortir de ses gonds violemment. Selon les sources de Dragon et de Sabo, la femme avait frappé durement Garp devant tout le monde.

-C'est une vraie tête de mule.

Sabo masqua son sourire, l'homme le plus recherché au monde n'avait pas délogé la femme de son logis. Elle préférait les bois et les arbres à la mer. Malgré tout, il semblait ne pas lui en vouloir, au contraire.

-Je confirme.

Cette fois, il gloussa, et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Elle ne nous a jamais convertis en membres de la Marine, malgré les désirs de Garp.

Dragon ferma les yeux.

-En même temps, demander à une voleuse d'élever des futurs militaires n'est pas une idée géniale en soi.

Le meneur des Révolutionnaires se morigéna : envoyer son fils chez Garp n'avait pas été une idée brillante en soi, il aurait sans doute dû l'élever lui-même. Et pourtant, il n'aurait sans doute pas fait la connaissance de Sabo si tel avait été le cas. Il n'avait pas envie de faire de différence entre ses deux fils, le biologique et l'adoptif. Quel genre de dirigeant serait-il s'il commençait à favoriser l'un plus que l'autre ?

-Luffy a une âme d'aventurier, il vit au jour le jour, il aurait pris sa propre décision à un moment où à un autre.

Dragon afficha une mine triste, il se souvenait de Loguetown, il aurait bien aimé parler avec son fils, lui présenter ses excuses de ne pas avoir pu l'élever lui-même avec toutes les contraintes de son mouvement, et de lui suggérer de le rejoindre. Toutefois, son envie de devenir pirate l'avait malgré lui, séduit.

-Chacun est libre de son choix.

Les yeux de Sabo brillèrent un instant, il se rappelait clairement de Loguetown, le point de rendez-vous entre Dragon et son second après une longue mission de ce dernier. Dragon avait exprimé le désir de les faire se rencontrer. Si Sabo n'avait pas immédiatement compris sur le coup, après la redécouverte de ses souvenirs, il avait eu une vive illumination.

-Tout comme toi, tu l'étais.

L'homme le plus recherché au monde s'avança doucement vers son second fils, posa une main sur son épaule d'une façon affectueuse.

-Quand tu t'es rappelé qui tu étais, tu pouvais partir comme bon il te semblait.

Sabo afficha une petite mine triste, et pourtant, tellement heureuse, le jeune homme avait désespéré revoir un jour sa mémoire. Il l'avait tu devant tous les autres, cela dit, face à quelqu'un de la trempe de Dragon, qui en avait vu d'autres, il fallait une autre paire de manches pour le duper.

-Je suis resté, c'était la seule option envisageable pour moi.

Le blond ricana doucement, se souvenant des mots des autres, Garp voulait qu'il devienne un membre de la Marine, tandis qu'il voulait devenir un pirate, découvrir ce que le mot liberté signifiait réellement.

-Finalement, je n'ai suivi personne, j'ai choisi ma propre voie, je suis devenu Révolutionnaire.

Dragon sourit franchement, chose rare, qu'il réservait uniquement aux personnes qui lui étaient les plus proches, et Sabo faisait partie de ce cercle de privilégiés.

-C'est l'essentiel.

Finalement, Dragon avait sans doute raison, pour dire à quel point il était agaçant, la perte de son identité avait eu du bon, lui permettre de souffler un peu, de se trouver, et surtout de se renforcer. Voir le monde pour ce qu'il était réellement.

-Je pense que vous avoir rencontré est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, après avoir eu des frères comme Ace et Luffy.

Dragon ferma les yeux, et secoua la tête, la petite boutade de Sabo était attendrissante. Il avait repris goût à la vie, malgré sa honte et ses regrets. Il n'était plus le Sabo d'il y avait près de deux ans, qui croulait sous le poids du chagrin et de la responsabilité du grand-frère, mais une nouvelle personne, prête à assumer ses devoirs.

-Et ?

Sabo dévisagea Dragon, sentant qu'il lui tendait une perche d'une valeur inestimable. Son meneur lui faisait une confiance éperdue, encore une fois, quelque chose d'unique, lui laissait prendre ses propres décisions.

-J'aimerais le revoir, Luffy.

Dragon soupira, lui aussi était impatient à l'idée de rencontrer son plus jeune fils, le garçon qu'il avait confié à Garp, pour lui éviter une vie de malheurs, un bébé n'avait pas sa place dans le monde brutal dans lequel il évoluait.

-Te le pourras, quand l'opportunité se présentera. Je pense même que tu pourras abandonner tes obligations envers l'Armée quand tu le retrouveras.

Sabo n'en crut pas ses propres oreilles, Koala allait l'assassiner si jamais il osait suivre sa propre route, il était le Chef d'État-Major, pas un vulgaire quidam ! La personne que tous regardaient le plus après Dragon, l'exemple à suivre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte que Koala ne t'en tienne pas rigueur, d'accord ?

Malgré lui, Sabo sourit, Koala était très stricte sur certaines choses, comme le devoir. Bien entendu, le jeune homme prenait très au sérieux son travail et sa position, cela dit, il avait aussi besoin de souffler un minimum. Parfois, il prenait du recul afin de mieux évaluer une situation avant de se lancer réellement.

-Vous la complimenterez pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Dragon eut une mine espiègle, qui rappela à Sabo curieusement Garp et Luffy. Décidément, les trois générations des Money D. étaient très similaires, si seulement ils s'en rendaient compte ! Une fois encore, le sourire de Sabo atteignit ses oreilles, ce qui n'échappa pas à son meneur.

-Quelle est la raison de ce sourire ?

Le blond éclata franchement de rire, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, Dragon avait une expression très proche de celle de Garp quand il était perplexe. Il faudrait que ces deux ouvrent enfin les yeux sur l'un et l'autre, Sabo imaginait bien le tableau si jamais il prenait à Garp l'envie de trahir le gouvernement pour suivre Dragon, ce serait un duo invincible !

-Un souvenir d'enfance.

Dragon secoua tendrement la tête, il n'y avait qu'avec son second qu'il se détendait parfaitement, très peu pouvaient se targuer d'un tel privilège dans ses rangs. Ivankov était un membre de ces favoris, et il n'hésitait pas à en tirer profit d'ailleurs.

-Un moment heureux ?

Le chef d'état-major afficha une mine joyeuse et songeuse.

-En effet.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Les jours qui suivirent, Robin passa le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Koala et de Sabo, tandis que le reste de l'Armée Révolutionnaire était répartie dans les quatre coins du globe. Les deux jeunes gens lui organisèrent des exercices d'un genre assez singulier. Sabo avait organisé une course poursuite à travers l'île, dans ses collines et ses grottes.

-Quand je n'avais rien à faire, je partais souvent en exploration, en solitaire, j'ai pu faire des relevés topographiques et concevoir des miniatures de Baltigo.

Koala leva les yeux au ciel, en souvenir de certaines de ces expéditions un peu trop longues au goût de certains, notamment les plus anciens qui pensaient que Sabo leur faisaient perdre un temps fou.

-En fait, j'ai déniché des passages, des endroits reliés les uns aux autres, et une nappe souterraine débouchant sous la mer.

Koala éclata de rire, quand elle se remémora les expressions étonnées des gens qui passaient le plus clair de leur vie à rabrouer Sabo.

-Dragon a été intéressé par ces données, ainsi, il a fait construire des passages vers ce lac, et y a fait entreposer des sous-marins.

Le blond avisa un instant Koala, qui restait songeuse, devant l'astuce de son petit-ami.

-J'ai tracé l'intégralité des couloirs naturels, et ceux que nous avons érigés de ce fait, en situation de crise, on peut partir rapidement.

Koala tapota la main de Sabo, croyant que l'autre ne sentait plus ses chevilles fixées à ses jambes.

-Naturellement, le petit exercice auquel nous nous livrons tous les mois a pour but de mémoriser l'ensemble du labyrinthe.

La jeune femme experte en karaté pouffa légèrement.

-Forcément, ça a fait des jaloux, et on a compris que Sabo aimait les cartes, alors, on a envoyé Sabo en éclaireur dans beaucoup d'endroits.

Robin eut une pensée pour Nami, qui avait tracé l'ensemble des îles qu'ils avaient explorées. Le blond et la navigatrice s'entendraient à merveille.

-Et c'est pour cela que tu es devenu chef d'état-major ?

Sabo ferma les yeux.

-Oh non, pas que pour ça.

Si Robin ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait pu jurer voir les chevilles du garçon enfler prodigieusement. Ou alors, c'était le syndrome typique des jeunes gens qui voulaient impressionner la belle de leur cœur ? En tous cas, elle étouffa un rire. Après avoir vu tant de malheurs dans sa vie, un peu de fraicheur et d'amour étaient les bienvenus.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Les mois qui suivirent furent riches en rebondissements pour Robin, elle s'incrusta encore plus dans le mouvement de Dragons, et on lui confia des responsabilités, notamment la traduction de textes anciens ou encore la découverte d'objets antiques liés au siècle perdu. Ses compétences étaient exploitées à fond, et elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle vivait pour ces poussées d'adrénaline intellectuelles.

-En tous cas, tant que tu ne rejoins pas les Chapeaux de Paille, on en profite beaucoup. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'honneur de travailler avec quelqu'un qui a autant de connaissances.

Effectivement, Robin était souvent envoyée quand la mission incluait des ponéglyphes, des textes à caractère interdit, en d'autres termes de quoi secouer les fondations du monde que les Dragons Célestes avait construit.

-Je suis heureuse de pouvoir partager ce que je sais.

La jeune femme rentrait dans ses quartiers, épuisée, lessivée, et pourtant, son esprit était toujours d'attaque le lendemain matin, se demandant quel nouveau défi Sabo allait lui imposer. Le jeune ne semblait jamais à court d'idées pour elle.

-En tous cas, on peut dire que tu travailles d'arrache-pied juste pour occuper mes journées.

Le blond sourit et claironna :

-On n'a jamais dit que tu serais logée gratuitement !

Robin posa une main sur ses lèvres, décidément, elle appréciait le sens de l'humour du jeune homme, une certaine familiarité s'était installée entre eux, à l'instar des membres d'une même famille ou de vieux amis.

-Je paye toujours ma part !

Koala, qui avait observé l'échange entre son amant et sa nouvelle amie, hocha de la tête, et la secoua avec tendresse. Sabo revenait vraiment à la vie, certes, son regard était toujours hanté, toutefois, la note sombre disparaissait presque devant l'historienne. Être devant elle revenait à fréquenter une partie de son passé perdu, Luffy.

-Et je crois bien que notre cher Sabo va se donner à fond rien que pour te faire crouler sous l'ampleur des tâches !

Robin cligna de l'œil devant l'instructrice de karaté.

-Tu me sauveras de ses griffes ?

Koala fit mine de réfléchir intensément avant de répondre malicieusement.

-Pour cela, il faudrait sérieusement me convaincre.

Robin afficha une expression énigmatique.

-Et le trésor d'un capitaine pirate, ça te dit ?

Koala reprit le même air de conspiratrice que l'historienne de Moneky D. Luffy.

-Cela le fait !

Sabo se tourna vivement vers ses deux amies, les yeux plus heureux que jamais, il allait de l'une à l'autre, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un équilibre au contact de ces deux personnes, en plus de Dragon et de Hack.

-Et moi, je n'ai rien ?

Robin et Koala se dévisagèrent pendant de longues minutes, faisant lambiner le pauvre second de l'armée révolutionnaire, qui piaffait de plus en plus d'impatience.

-Ah ! Note chef d'état-major veut sa part du gâteau ?

Sabo plaqua sa main contre son visage et ferma les yeux, il devait qu'il avait bien cherché cette réplique, tandis qu'il calculait les possibilités infinies des deux femmes de le taquiner toujours davantage.

-J'ai saisi : mes subordonnés veulent aussi leurs mystères bien à eux ?

Finalement, face au silence assourdissant qui atteignit les oreilles du beau blond, ce dernier réalisa qu'il n'aurait aucune autre réponse. Il secoua sa belle crinière dorée, avant de se remettre au travail, en classant les données décryptées par Robin par ordre d'importance.

-En effet !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Le jour suivant, le trio reçut la visite de Karazu et de Lindbergh. Tous deux apportèrent des documents supplémentaires à traduire pour l'archéologue. La jeune femme les remercia de prendre soin d'elle, et en retour, ils exprimèrent leur gratitude pour son aide inestimable.

-Je ne suis jamais autant reposée de ma vie, le gouvernement mondial m'a tellement harcelée, et ici, sur cette île secrète, j'ai enfin trouvé un équilibre serein.

Elle s'était relaxée en leur présence, entre les murs de la forteresse de Baltigo. Les Révolutionnaires avaient été tellement attentifs à ses besoins, elle avait eu le sentiment d'être une véritable princesse parmi eux. Hélas, toute bonne chose devait avoir une fin, et son équipage lui manquait cruellement. Il faudrait qu'elle leur fasse ses adieux bientôt.

-Certes, je suis encore ici trois mois, autant en profiter encore un peu, non ?

Quand elle prononça ces mots, une vague de tristesse avait saisi son cœur, elle s'était fait de très bonnes relations chez ces gens. Bello Betty possédait un humour cinglant qui faisait toujours mouche, Lindbergh lui rappelait beaucoup Franky, Karazu ressemblait à un vieux sage, habitant en ermite, tandis que Morley était la gentillesse même, à l'instar de Chopper.

Hack tranchait avec l'image que dépeignait le gouvernement mondial des hommes-poissons, il était intuitif, d'une intelligence supérieure, dotée d'une patience infinie, malgré un ton bourru généralement utilisé. Koala était une personne douce et forte, à l'écoute des autres, et pleine de compassion, une bonne camarade en somme.

Quant à Sabo, le frère inconnu de Luffy, si au départ, elle s'en était un peu méfiée, en raison de son absence à Marineford, elle avait compris à qui elle avait affaire. C'était quelqu'un de loyal, de dévoué à sa cause, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter à coup sûr. S'il avait conservé ses souvenirs, il aurait eu l'autorisation de voler au secours de ses frères.

-J'avoue, je pense que vous allez tous me manquer profondément.

Oui, elle voulait croiser à nouveau leur route, avec l'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille, tout comme quelques pirates, les Révolutionnaires n'étaient pas de mauvaises personnes, au contraire. Hélas, elle n'avait pas le droit de parler des secrets de l'armée, ni de ses activités avec eux.

-Il faudra organiser une sorte de célébration pour ton départ.

La suggestion d'Ivankov avait été bienvenue, et le travesti s'était affairé à tout mettre en place. En général, les Révolutionnaires avaient peu d'occasions de fêter quelque chose, Dragon ne tenait pas à accaparer l'attention, il tenait à la discrétion.

-Une fois n'est pas coutume, faites comme bon vous semble.

La mine de certaines personnes s'était éclairée subitement, leurs enfances n'avaient pas nécessairement été brillantes, toutefois, quand Dragon acceptait de célébrer quelque chose, un fait marquant, il leur mettait un peu de baume au cœur.

-Sabo, ne cache pas ta fierté, je te prie. Je crois que ta personnalité est en train de déteindre sur moi.

Son second haussa un sourcil :

-Vraiment ? Je pense surtout que vous avez aussi besoin d'être vous-même, pour une fois. N'est-ce pas ?

Dragon soupira, Sabo avait la sale manie d'avoir raison de temps à autre, sur lui, et sur plein de choses, comme présentement.

-Avouez-le, elle a marqué les esprits ici, et Robin est un excellent atout.

L'homme le plus recherché au monde secoua sa tête.

-Sabo, tais-toi !

Ce à quoi Sabo répondit par le plus franc des sourires, titillant son mentor de toujours.

* * *

**À la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue ! **

**Un petit commentaire pour éclairer ma journée ? ^^ **


	16. Épilogue

**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

Et voici la fin !

* * *

**Épilogue**

* * *

Il fut convenu que Sabo serait celui qui emmènerait Robin à Sabaody. Bello Betty devait bien admettre qu'elle était triste de voir son amie quitter les lieux, tandis que Koala tentait de garder bonne figure. D'autres membres comme Lindbergh paraissaient sincèrement déçus. L'ingénieur avait trouvé en Robin une personne d'une intelligence hors du commun et aurait bien aimé avoir d'autres discussions en sa compagnie.

Morley assura Robin qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue parmi eux, il regrettait qu'elle ait à retrouver son équipage, mais il comprenait. Ivankov voulut balayer ses larmes, toutefois, personne ne fut dupe, le travesti avait fait ses adieux à Sanji quelques jours plus tôt. Aussi, son mouchoir fut vite humide, et il en demanda plusieurs dizaines afin d'apaiser son chagrin inépuisable.

Ou pas.

Quant à Karazu, il n'appréciait pas trop les cérémonies et autres au revoir en tout genre, alors, il resta sur son île, entouré de ses merveilleux oiseaux. Dragon resta un peu en-dehors des salutations, toutefois, il remercia Robin pour tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni au cours des deux ans.

-Votre temps n'a pas été vain.

La jeune femme fut touchée au cœur, elle saisissait très bien pour quelles raisons l'homme le plus recherché au monde ne voulait pas trop montrer ses sentiments, il devait éprouver une peine abyssale après toutes ces années.

-Dragon n'est pas une personne expansive, cela dit, je crois bien qu'il a été heureux de te rencontrer.

Les mots de Sabo la touchèrent profondément, si une personne était capable de lire en son meneur, c'était bien lui ! Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire en soi ! Dragon était sans doute l'opposé de son fils à ce niveau-là ! Il permettait à peu de gens de rentrer dans son cercle intime, qu'il protégeait bec et ongle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui suis reconnaissante envers votre secours et votre soutien.

Et il avait été indéfectible, sans limite. Robin avait le sentiment que Dragon avait instauré un climat de confiance similaire à celui qui animait Luffy et ses propres hommes. Encore une fois, peu de chefs militaires pouvaient se targuer d'un tel exploit !

-Autant profiter de la fête jusqu'au bout alors !

Robin retrouva un peu l'ambiance d'une célébration pirate, et les mots agréables se prolongèrent jusqu'au petit jour, Sabo et Koala s'éclipsèrent quelques instants avant de revenir, tous les deux rouges comme des pivoines.

-Je tiens vraiment la chandelle entre ces deux-là.

Fort heureusement, Sabo et Koala étaient des gens sérieux pendant les missions, se permettant peu d'écarts de conduite, toutefois le pauvre Hack avait à déplorer quelques œillades entre les deux jeunes gens.

-Je me fais sans doute trop vieux pour ça.

Robin posa une main sur l'épaule massive de l'homme-poisson. Elle comprenait tout à fait les sentiments qui l'animaient. Ce serait sans doute pareil avec ses retrouvailles avec Franky, elle ne lui avait jamais avoué son attirance, cependant, ce devrait être pour très bientôt.

-Je suis certaine qu'une magnifique humaine ou une sirène a dû vous faire battre le cœur autrefois.

Ce fut bien la première fois de sa vie que Robin vit un homme-poisson devenir aussi coloré qu'un poisson rouge. Il se mura dans un silence assourdissant et Robin faillit éclater de rire, c'était beaucoup trop mignon pour être ignoré.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde s'habilla de pied en cap pour assister au départ de Robin, les Révolutionnaires étaient d'ordinaire des gens très discrets, cela dit, ils avaient tenu à voir son départ. Ils s'étaient massés en une foule dense sur le port secret de Baltigo. Robin avait l'impression de voir les adieux aux Chapeau de Paille après une victoire.

-Bon sang ! Moi qui pensais être au calme !

Sabo fixa Robin intensément, levant un sourcil blond qui étincela presque au soleil, fit mine de ne pas y croire un seul mot. Il afficha un air mutin.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

L'historienne plaqua une main contre ses lèvres, étouffant un éclat de rire inopiné. Elle appréciait réellement Sabo, c'était dommage qu'elle doive rejoindre son capitaine, pour le quitter. Or, elle avait des règles à respecter avec son capitaine.

-J'avoue, avec Luffy, j'ai été habituée aux accolades chaleureuses.

Le second de Dragon secoua la tête de droite à gauche, et en sens inverse, son jeune frère n'avait absolument pas changé visiblement, il avait besoin de sujets pour rire, s'amuser et faire la fête à tout bout de champ. Un véritable rêveur !

-Tu m'en diras tant !

Toutefois, une voix susurra insidieusement en Sabo à quel point il était terrifié à la pensée de retrouver son petit frère, affronter les ignominies du gouvernement mondial était autrement plus simple à son sens. Faire face à sa famille requérait décidément beaucoup de courage, et il avait l'impression de n'en avoir aucun quand il évoquait ce sujet épineux.

-Allons ! L'heure du départ a sonné !

Le chef d'état-major accompagna l'archéologue sur son propre navire, tandis que Dragon les salua à distance, debout au sommet des rochers surplombant la petite aire. Robin eut la vision d'un lion contemplant sa cour en contrebas.

-En effet !

La jeune femme versa quelques larmes tandis que les Révolutionnaires levèrent le bras pour lui dire au revoir. Elle crut voir un sourire triste sur le visage austère de l'homme le plus recherché au monde, tandis que Sabo était à ses côtés.

-Au fait, j'ai déniché une affiche qui pourrait t'intéresser hautement.

C'était un poster annonçant un concert de rock hors norme qui aurait lieu à Sabaody. On parlait de la vedette comme l'homme-squelette de l'année. Robin trouva Brook attendrissant dans son manteau de velours et ses bijoux de valeur.

-Je n'ai pas été la seule à me défouler ces dernières années.

Sabo était pensif, il croisait les doigts pour ne pas être repéré et Brook était devenu une star planétaire, allant de salles en salles, rencontrant ses hordes fans partout. Le jeune homme comptait sur sa discrétion, pas sur la popularité, surtout après avoir obtenu une mise à prix sur sa tête.

-Tant qu'ils ne nous localisent pas, ça me va !

Ce serait le gros lot pour le gouvernement ! La capture de Monkey D. Luffy et celle de Sabo, finalement, les retrouvailles auraient lieu en prison ! Voire sur le peloton d'exécution ! Les Révolutionnaires avaient de toute manière infiltré les rangs des autorités mondiales, et avaient emmagasiné suffisamment d'informations pour révéler que la Marine attendait de pied ferme les pirates à Sabaody.

-Cela dit, la piraterie a tellement augmenté ces derniers temps qu'en principe, on passera inaperçus.

Sabo fit comme s'il avait eu une illumination, ce qui ne rassura pas exactement la jeune femme sur ses intentions. Elle le dévisagea longuement avant d'obtenir une réponse à ses pires craintes les concernant elle et Sabo.

-Le gouvernement sait que tu es avec les Chapeaux de Paille, par conséquent, le Cipher Poll a positionné des hommes un peu partout. Sois très prudente.

Depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était recherchée pour ses connaissances, elle avait toujours mis énormément de distances entre elle et les autres. Elle avait rarement baissé sa garde, pour ainsi dire jamais, résultat : elle ne s'était jamais fait prendre ! Sauf si on exceptait le moment où elle s'était offerte pour éviter à Luffy d'être capturé !

-Je te remercie pour l'information.

Leur retour allait être en grande pompe ! Luffy allait adorer être à nouveau en première page ! Robin voyait bien le désordre qui allait s'ensuivre !

-On ne va pas s'ennuyer.

Sabo parut faussement surpris par l'annonce de Robin, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait réalisé que Luffy aimait se mettre en avant, peu importaient les circonstances, même si c'était par pure candeur.

-J'imagine.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le plus grand des silences, et Sabo se fit de plus en plus silencieux à l'approche de l'archipel, il semblait perdu dans le vague, dans ses songes. Il avait repris une allure plus sinistre, ce qui le rendait méconnaissable.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Le second des révolutionnaires soupira, Robin l'avait percé à jour, et il n'aimait pas exactement cet état de fait. Il croisa les bras, et conserva une mine ombrageuse, visiblement, il valait mieux éviter de le froisser passablement.

-Nous sommes si proches.

Robin fit le rapprochement et ferma les yeux, c'était donc ça ! Il avait peur de croiser Luffy !

-Tu pourrais m'accompagner, tu sais ?

Sabo cligna des yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé ce que Robin lui suggérait.

-Non, c'est encore trop tôt, et puis, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Robin l'interrogea plus en avant, cependant, le blond était encore en plein tourment, il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Je n'ai pas envie non plus de gâcher vos retrouvailles. La priorité c'est vous en tant qu'équipage, pas moi en tant que membre de sa famille.

Robin en avait pleinement conscience, toutefois, elle regrettait que Saba se sente aussi mal à l'aise, Luffy serait sans doute la personne la plus heureuse du monde s'il se rendait compte que son autre frère était encore en vie. Cela dit, elle n'avait pas à se mêler de leurs affaires, comme l'avait si soigneusement souligné Sabo, c'était son combat à lui, personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le mener à sa place.

Ils accostèrent le port de Sabaody, se mêlant aux navires marchands le jeune homme avait camouflé son visage derrière des lunettes de soleil, et d'un foulard noir comme la nuit. Il n'avait pas intérêt à être reconnu. Robin savait qu'il avait affaire dans le coin, toutefois, il n'aurait pas de rapports avec les Chapeaux de Paille pour le moment.

-Robin, nos chemins se séparent maintenant, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'ai été plus qu'heureux de te connaître. Ça a été un privilège de travailler avec toi.

Robin leva la main, lui disant adieu par la même occasion, Sabo ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à ceux qui le fréquentaient. Sa position était mortelle, et ils en étaient tous les deux parfaitement conscients.

-Et moi j'ai été contente de rencontrer d'autres membres de la famille de Luffy, c'est même fascinant, vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang, et pourtant votre lien est si fort qu'il est capable de briser tous les obstacles. Comme dans les grandes légendes.

Le blond pencha la tête en avant, masquant ses larmes sur son visage de sa grande frange de cheveux blonds. Il était fier d'être comparé à un personnage de légende, tel qu'il les aimait, or, pas de se sentir incapable de faire face à son jeune frère.

-À partir de maintenant, quand nous quitterons le port, tu ne me verras plus.

La dissimulation était une des très grandes spécialités de Sabo, tout comme Dragon, il était capable de de cacher dans les ombres les plus tenaces. Voire en pleine vue, ce qui exigeait un certain savoir-faire. Robin et lui marchèrent en silence, se séparant petit à petit, et l'instant d'après, Robin ne perçut plus sa présence, elle chercha furtivement le révolutionnaire des yeux, sans le voir. Même pour ceux qui le fréquentaient, il était incartable.

-Effrayant.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Le blond avait savamment disposé ses propres hommes parmi les membres du gouvernement mondial, ils avaient pour mission de transmettre de fausses informations sur la position réelle des Chapeaux de Paille.

S'il était certain que les membres de l'équipage de Luffy disposaient de leurs propres alliés, ils allaient certainement se battre ouvertement sur l'archipel. Son combat à lui serait d'un autre ordre, plus insidieux, plus calculé.

En d'autres termes, il distilla tellement de mauvaises données que plus de la moitié des militaires fut dispersée ailleurs. Et pour cause, des gens à la solde de l'Armée Révolutionnaire avaient volontairement revêtu des déguisements ressemblant étrangement aux membres de l'équipage de Luffy.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Sabo quitta la salle des communications et repris ses vêtements sombres comme la nuit. Il rejoignit ses propres hommes restés sur le navire, transformé en bâtiment marchand. Il se faufila sur le pont et ordonna le départ immédiat !

-En avant !

Sabo délaissa Sabaody pour le moment, fixant avec une tristesse insondable l'île, tandis qu'il la contourna agilement. Il tenait à apercevoir le gallion construit par l'architecte de navires, Franky, pour le compte de son jeune frère.

Il l'aperçut, sa gorge se serra, il était resplendissant, comme neuf, et la figure solitaire de Kuma se dressait péniblement devant le bateau. Bientôt son tour de garde serait terminé, d'ailleurs, selon ses informateurs, Franky était de retour.

Il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles, cela dit, quand il aperçut les traces d'humidité sur la barre, il s'essuya les yeux. Sa gorgé était serrée, l'émotion l'étreignait puissamment.

Cela dit, il dut se résoudre à quitter l'endroit, il empoigna fermement les commandes du navire et vira de bord. Il songea plus tard que fixer le bateau de son jeune frère avait été une mauvaise idée, une erreur, toutefois, son cœur était plus léger, pour une raison inconnue.

Il réalisa que Luffy ne possédait peut-être pas de Vivre Card à son nom, et il faudrait qu'il pare à ce problème éventuel dans les plus brefs délais. Une autre réflexion : il fallait impérativement mettre la main sur ses ongles pour se faire.

Autrement dit, le rencontrer physiquement, et faire en sorte de lui en retirer, ou alors, Dragon avait-il des fragments sur lui ? Pour se rassurer ? Non. La seule solution était de le voir réellement, pas d'y aller par des moyens détournés.

-Chef ?

Sabo avisa un de ses hommes sur le pont, qui l'observait presque avec inquiétude, avait-il eu l'air désespéré ? Attristé ? Angoissé ? Il se constitua un masque, et bloqua ses sentiments, il s'exprimerait à un autre moment, quand il serait seul.

-En route pour l'île de Barbe-Blanche !

En tant que navigateur, il n'avait besoin de personne pour le guider, au contraire, il prenait lui-même la barre. D'ailleurs, c'était une compétence globalement appréciée. Sa main était fiable, on se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

-Il faut présenter ses respects à un Empereur qui a secoué le monde.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Le cœur du blond palpitait, menaçant de briser ses côtes. Il y était, le but de son voyage, ses mains étaient moites, toutefois, elles retenaient avec confiance les commandes. Sa résolution était prise, en outre, il s'était procuré des fleurs ayant des significations particulières : le respect, l'amour et le regret. Il avait demandé à Ivankov son avis sur la question.

-Faites en sorte que nos couleurs ne soient pas visibles.

Il était sur le territoire de la flotte de l'ancien Empereur, hors de question de créer un incident diplomatique que l'Armée Révolutionnaire aurait à regretter dans le futur. Il repéra un endroit où des vaisseaux étaient rassemblés, sans doute des alliés qui avaient tenu à rendre un hommage à Newgate.

-Allons-y.

Le jeune homme demanda à ses hommes de rester dans les parages au cas où, de ne quitter le navire sous aucun prétexte, ils avaient tous compris à quel point ce trajet était important pour leur chef, aussi, ils acquiescèrent en silence.

Le second des révolutionnaires posa pied à terre, et se dirigea vers les lieux décrits par Ivankov, la boule des émotions qui avaient élu domicile dans son ventre menaçait d'exploser rapidement. Cependant, il devait tenir bon, pour Ace.

Enfin, une aire verdoyante, embaumé du parfum des fleurs des champs, balayée par une brise d'été constante, un paysage idyllique. Puis, deux monuments blancs, érigés en solitaire en plein milieu. La destination de son périple.

Il reconnut les pierres tombales de l'Empereur et d'Ace. Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent, trahissant son agitation.

-Je suis enfin là.

Avec deux ans de retard, deux pénibles années qui avaient été chaotiques, pleines d'incertitudes, d'interrogations, de doutes.

-Je suis désolé pour le délai.

Du fond de sa tombe, Ace devait lui en vouloir, le détester profondément, cela dit, il portait de bonnes nouvelles au sujet de leur valeureux petit frère.

-Luffy est à nouveau en mer, c'est merveilleux, pas vrai ?

Le journal annonçait que son équipage avait de nouveau fait des siennes, et semaient le chaos partout où il se rendait. Sabo évaluait que cinquante pour cent de l'article était vrai, tandis que l'autre, il enverrait des gens vérifier les propos du journaliste.

-Tu te souviens, de notre serment, voilà longtemps ?

Le blond sortit de sa sacoche une bouteille de saké, et trois petites coupes rouges, qu'il positionna en triangle sur la dernière demeure d'Ace. Il remplit chacun des réceptacles et en leva un à la santé de son défunt frère.

-Le moment on a décidé de faire partie de la même famille, où on s'est adoptés les uns, les autres.

De ce fait, il était rentré officieusement dans le cercle de Luffy, à savoir Garp, Ace et sans le savoir, Dragon. Dragon était devenu son père adoptif à ce moment bien précis. Le jeune homme contempla encore la tombe avant de craquer.

Il lâcha le flot de larmes qui avaient insisté pour sortir. Il baissa sa tête, et son corps suivi, il se cramponna sur la pierre, y déversant ces milliers de gouttes d'eau. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il avait ainsi lavé son corps de son chagrin pesant, toutefois, le soleil commençait à rentrer dans sa demeure nocturne.

Il prit un objet dans sa poche, un escargophone, cliqua sur une série de chiffres, sa résolution était prise, en fait, elle l'avait été depuis longtemps, elle parut plus claire que jamais.

-Koala ?

La jeune femme l'avait accompagné pendant son voyage, ne voulant pas le laisser seul face à ses démons.

-J'ai une faveur à demander à l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Il avait eu l'autorisation de Dragon, cependant, le déclic s'était fait quand il avait vu le navire de Luffy, le journal contenant son nom, et sa visite d'adieux à Ace, ce jour.

-Je t'écoute.

Sabo prit une inspiration profonde avant de se lancer :

-Il me faut un certain fruit, le Mera Mera no Mi pour être exact. Peu importe où il est, réservez-le moi.

Il n'appartenait à personne d'autre que lui, il estimait qu'il en était le propriétaire légitime, et puis, c'était une façon de garder une part de l'âme d'Ace en lui. Comme s'il était présent à ses côtés à chaque minute de sa vie.

Le blond leva les yeux vers les étoiles, espérant qu'Ace se cachait derrière l'une d'elles, il pensait ne pas avoir suffisamment pleuré pour la journée, et les perles salées abreuvèrent les sillons desséchés de sa peau.

_Bon courage, petit frère. _

C'était sans doute le fruit de son imagination, mais il crut entendre la voix d'Ace depuis le firmament. Il leva lentement la main vers le ciel, et la rabaissa silencieusement. Sabo avait toujours été l'enfant du milieu, il n'avait jamais été supposé endosser la responsabilité de l'aîné, mais il s'y attellerait avec courage !

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**J'aimerais adresser un immense merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont accompagnée pendant l'écriture et la publication de cette fanfiction, notamment grâce à leurs commentaires, soit Isabella-57, TakaRULZ, jokykiss, Guest, Suu-kuni et Lawiki !**

**Que ce soient des reviews ponctuelles ou régulières, elles me sont venues droit au coeur, donc je vous en suis profondément reconnaissante. ^^ D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos retours, quelle a été votre partie préférée ? Votre scène préférée ? Ou encore votre relation favorite ! Bref, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! Même si c'est des années plus tard, ça me ravit toujours ! ^^ **

* * *

**Encore quelques petits secrets concernant cette fanfiction... Mais chut ! ^^ **

**Au départ, je n'avais en tête que la rencontre entre Sabo et Robin, donc effectivement, je me suis arrêtée à l'écriture du premier chapitre, puis d'autres idées ce sont ajoutées, au départ des One-Shot, et puis je me suis dit, autant tout regrouper dans une seule et même fanfiction. **

**Si au commencement je n'avais que des bribes d'informations, notamment la réaction de Sabo face à la nomination d'Akainu, d'autres se sont ajoutées. Aussi, mon histoire n'avait que cinq chapitres sûrs, et pas seize ! **

**L'épilogue a été écrit dès le départ. ^^ **


End file.
